


【盾冬】颠倒相逢

by FrostedRose



Series: 颠倒相逢系列 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 他们分明有染。原作向 后知后觉双向暗恋 前期修罗场后期神助攻
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 颠倒相逢系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890697
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

比闹钟更早叫醒史蒂夫的是一阵彬彬有礼的敲门声。  
门外是肩膀上搭了条毛巾的巴基，他晃晃手里纯蓝色的漱口杯，冲自己挑眉。  
“水龙头坏了，盥洗室借我一下？”  
史蒂夫迷糊地产生了一种错觉，好像他们只是在布鲁克林的普通人而非住在这座高科技大厦的超级英雄，这让他觉得荒唐又向往。  
“当然。”史蒂夫回过神，侧身让开，跟着巴基走到盥洗室。  
眼看那只铁手准备拧开水龙头，史蒂夫抢先把手覆了上去，替他打开接了满满一杯水。  
“史蒂夫——”巴基拖长了音，带着无奈，“没那么严重。”  
“只是帮你做点事情而已。”  
史蒂夫从架子上取下自己的牙刷。洗手台很宽，但同时挤下两个超级战士仍显得狭窄。他们被迫肩膀相触，但感觉不糟，甚至算得上亲切。  
“我也是为了朋友们着想，谁知道你那种诡异的能力会不会通过水流传染。”  
“操啊。”巴基发出一声懊恼的喉音，“这日子糟透了。”  
超级英雄的生活永远充满意外。  
不仅是从不提前预警的外星入侵、怎么捣毁都清不干净的九头蛇或者其他恐怖组织、仍然没学会走门因此无处不在的幻视和真正意义上无处不在的贾维斯。  
还包括各种各样的综合性后遗症。  
巴基的遭遇应该被归因于第一类。忙碌的上周一不仅是各大社畜的噩梦，同样也是复仇者们的突发战斗。  
“我理解外星的时间会和我们不一样，但现在是他妈的纽约凌晨五点钟！我居然为了这群蓝莓史莱姆丢下了佩珀，妈的！”  
托尼怒气冲冲的咒骂和激光炮击中外星人的搞笑声一起响在耳麦里。巴基忍不住歪了歪脖子，用机枪扫射掉一小丛外星人，从身后抓到一只准备偷袭的小家伙，以一个漂亮的过肩摔扔到了两米外史蒂夫为他调整好角度的盾牌上。  
“这家伙总是这么唠唠叨叨？”  
“是的，即使是在弗瑞面前。”史蒂夫撕下盾牌上粘着外星人尸体，那玩意居然拉出了黏糊糊的丝，“毕竟神盾局的资金还需要斯塔克工业的赞助。”  
巴基躲闪着地面上的尸体，几乎以滑稽的单腿跳姿势蹦到了史蒂夫身边。  
“可怜的老弗瑞。”他换上新的子弹匣，按着耳麦，“天空之战顺利吗各位？地面史莱姆的攻击告一段落了。”  
“呃……我和幻视靠近母舰了，花纹诡异的大门在闪光，我们做好了攻击准备。”第一个回复的是旺达，“山姆和托尼还在集中火力扫荡西南方的小型飞船。噢嗨，他们过来了！上帝啊门开了……呃，它好丑。”  
史蒂夫仰头看了看，可惜他们离上空实在太远，只能遥遥看见旺达标志性的红光。  
“什么？”美国队长眯起眼，可惜四倍视力也不管用，“你们看见什么了？”  
一只手落在他肩上拍了拍。巴基冲他歪头，示意他往前看。  
“如果没猜错，我猜这玩意就是旺达他们说的丑家伙。”  
史蒂夫转过头——一只彻头彻尾难看的新外星人正站在他们面前。它的体型要比之前那些杂兵大一点，大概有半人高，颜色是深浅不一的绿色加上黑，像夏天阳台一角里腐烂的蔬菜。  
它有五官，但融化下垂的皮肤组织让人根本看不清哪里是眼睛哪里是嘴，软塌塌的四只脚正费力支撑着身体，前后晃动着，似乎是在移动。  
“令人作呕。”巴基用一个精准的词语做出了形容，“空中分队注意，这丑家伙不止一只。”  
“看上去它是这支战队的首领，小心行动。”  
史蒂夫握紧盾牌，下意识跨步把巴基护在自己的右后方。巴基扫他一眼，默不作声把机枪换到左臂，替他补上另外半边的破绽。  
“它没有动。”山姆的声音夹杂着风声，看来是还在盘旋状态，“呃，他好像张嘴了……旺达打开了魔法屏障，托尼和幻视已经准备好了。”  
巴基用手肘撞了史蒂夫一下，压低声音。  
“这只是不是也在张嘴？我怀疑这两个里面有一个是类似全息投影的玩意，这可能是个陷阱。”  
史蒂夫举起盾牌护在两人正前，耳机里传来尖锐的噪音，一阵耳鸣后紧接着是炮声和沸水烧开的声音。  
“任务完成。”托尼吹了个口哨，“攻击被旺达成功挡住，我们连着飞船一起炸碎了，无人伤亡，满分。”  
史蒂夫和巴基交换了一个眼神，同时默念着三、二、一。  
盾牌放下，被判定为投影的怪物却并没消失。它立刻张开嘴巴，一道怪异的绿色射线冲了出来。史蒂夫举起盾想保护巴基，却被对方以更快的速度一脚踹出射线波及范围，他只能看见被黑色作战服包裹的身影就地一滚，两人中间的柏油马路被烧出放射状的黑色深坑，浓滚滚的烟雾腾起，可视范围内一片模糊。  
一阵子弹连发的声音过后，怪物彻底消失了。史蒂夫咳嗽着拨开烟雾朝巴基走去，心跳快得吓人。  
“巴基？！巴基你还好吗？！”  
——上帝啊，他可接受不了好兄弟再次断掉一只手或者半条腿了，劣质血清可不是万能保护罩。  
谢天谢地，巴基一切都好。他的机枪扔在脚边，正坐在地面上盯着自己的左手，慢慢展开又攥拳，然后再次展开。  
史蒂夫在他旁边蹲下：“怎么了？铁臂有问题？”  
“呃，不。苏睿造得挺好，比九头蛇的工艺好太多了，受到冲击后还会自动校准修复。”巴基的表情带着迷茫，“刚刚射线蹭过了铁臂的下半部分，大概从手肘到指尖。”  
史蒂夫立刻放下了手中的盾牌，握着巴基的手腕翻来覆去地看。那只铁手摸起来光滑又凉飕飕的，除了关节处有磨损外没有任何异样。  
“没感觉吗？我记得苏睿在手臂上增加了触感系统，疼吗？”  
“只是一瞬间的烧灼感，很快就消失了，甚至没触发自动修复功能。”巴基皱眉，“总觉得哪里怪怪的。”  
“咳。两个大男人坐在路中间牵着手深情相望，是挺怪的。”  
娜塔莎和克林特顺着马路走过来，红发女王抱臂冲他们扔来一个意味深长的眼神：“还没牵够？正常人会选择迅速返回大厦让班纳帮忙做个扫描。”  
史蒂夫和巴基满脸窘迫地站起来。娜塔莎永远有办法让当事者陷入尴尬，这是间谍超能力里相当有用的一部分。  
“基于……好吧，我猜你们并不想听那些专业术语。”班纳拿着检测报告走过来，看了看仍然平躺着的巴基，“射线的确在你的手上附着了一层无法分析的粒子，但它没有造成任何异常。或许是因为振金足够稳定……总之，一切正常，可以考察一阵子看看。”  
“真的？”史蒂夫站在床边，神色凝重，“那射线能量惊人，可以轻易损毁马路，不做进一步检查吗？”  
“算了吧史蒂薇。我现在感觉棒极了，快让班纳把仪器松开。”  
史蒂夫不赞同地叹了口气。  
不得不说，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的确有种超乎常人的敏感。从那天开始，他变身成了只聒噪的麻雀。  
“巴基你觉得还好吗？”  
“巴基有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“可以拎重物吗？我可以帮忙？”  
“山姆你们训练的时候注意不要打到巴基的手。”  
“巴基你……好吧你可以用左手打山姆，但轻点好吗？”  
山姆忍无可忍指了指自己发紫的颧骨：“队长，我可以用我的翅膀保证这家伙的手没问题。”  
史蒂夫看向一旁笑得喘不上气的巴基，依然不赞同地皱眉。这不能怪他，作为一个在二战里靠直觉捡回无数次命的老兵，有忧患意识总是好事。  
“我说，把那件事放下吧。”巴基离开训练场，汗水从棕发里渗下来，划过他飘红的颧骨，“已经三天了，一切都好，外星射线总不至于有延时启动。”  
史蒂夫的眼神莫名跟上那滴汗，看着它一路从好哥们的下颌滑到他背心的边缘，忍不住咳了一声。  
“好吧……或许。”他嗫喏着说。  
“见鬼，这什么书？”巴基随手捡起占了他沙发位置的书籍，“《如何照料一只刚生产完的雌性伊比利亚黑猪》？赌五毛是托尼那个跨界天才，哈？”  
“前段时间他的确醉心于厨艺……巴基那是什么！！！”  
史蒂夫的声音震惊地变调了，他指着巴基手里的书，两个实体的黑色小圆球从书的封面位置掉了出来，迅速膨胀变大，轻巧地落在地上，哼唧着在巴基的脚边打转。  
前·全世界闻风丧胆的冬日战士浑身僵直，垂眼看看那两只黑色生物，又看回书上正打开的那页——伊比利亚黑猪幼崽的照片，只觉得两眼一黑。  
“别笑了史蒂薇。”巴基吐掉嘴里的泡沫，看着镜子里微笑的好朋友，“你一定又想起了贝克莱和杰克逊。”  
“你居然还给那两只小黑猪起了名？”  
“拜托，它们是因为我才成为现实的。”巴基撇了撇嘴，“我得为它们负责。”  
“是啊，你可是它们的巴恩斯爸爸。”  
“老天，闭嘴。”  
“班纳做完检查后把他们送去了斯塔克旗下的动物园？”  
“嗯哼，不然山姆会把他们做成烤猪排。”巴基按开剃须刀，仔细地清理着胡茬，“说真的，这能力太扯了……有一定几率把触碰到的书本内容变为现实？听起来像是一千零一夜里的第一千零二种设定。”  
“谨慎起见，你还是少碰任何带有图案的东西吧，巴克。”  
“包括印着小熊图案的冰淇淋吗。”  
“好吧，看在过去你帮我买过的感冒药份上，我会帮你把冰淇淋挖到碗里的。”  
这诡异的能力并没有过多地干涉巴基的生活，谢天谢地，至少他常用的武器并没有图案涂装，他还是那个端起机枪能扫平一切障碍的超级战士。但战斗过后的荷尔蒙有时候会把脑子烧坏，具体表现为他经常忘记自己有这种能力，而当史蒂夫并不在他身边进行提醒的时候……  
一个绝佳的事故温床就这么产生了。  
周三，复仇者联盟的集体活动——大扫除，被房东托尼勒令全员参与的、以“超级英雄也要锻炼家务能力”为理由进行的惨痛剥削。  
巴基的任务是负责归类二楼西北角的图书室，他百分百确认这是托尼在针对他，那些密密麻麻的编号和小字简直让他头昏脑涨。  
“操你的，这活儿该换史蒂夫来干。或者旺达，我总能看见她拿着花花绿绿的书边看边笑……这是什么？”  
巴基在摆放着已阅书籍的手推车里发现了一本奇怪的书，封面上有一只绑着星盾的手和眼熟至极的铁臂。写实风，一眼看上去还以为是照片——但他和史蒂夫才没拍过这么暧昧的玩意，十指相扣就算了，相贴的掌心间还夹着一朵盛放的玫瑰。  
“《火辣白星与纯情铁臂》，什么鬼名字，哪家小报社出版的二战老兵纪念册吗？”  
他吐槽着翻开书看了看，密密麻麻的字，封面和封底却都没有出版编码和标签。  
巴基纳闷地将书合上，他听见一声远远的呐喊，好像是旺达正赶过来。可他刚刚抬眼，紧接着视野里炸开一捧炫目无比的金光，巴基用了好几秒才从骤然失明的黑暗里缓过来。  
“史蒂夫？”他疑惑地看着书架前站着的人，“我没听见你过来……怎么换了战斗服？有任务？”  
阴影里，他看不清史蒂夫的表情。  
“巴基那里有本书是我……”旺达跑进来，紧接着倒退一步尖叫起来。  
她看见冒牌的史蒂夫·罗杰斯——绝对是假的，因为真的那个刚刚还穿着灰T在大厅擦玻璃——正将巴基狠狠按在书架前，力度之大让整整一排书稀里哗啦全砸到了地上。  
然后，他对着巴基的嘴唇吻了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基有好几秒钟全身都是麻的，他甚至怀疑自己并不在图书室而是回到了九头蛇基地里那把电椅上。惊慌和恐惧同时袭来，他左手握成拳，金属合页嗡嗡作响，却不敢真的往男人身上打。  
——拜托，这家伙穿着那套深蓝色的潜行服，顶着和史蒂夫一模一样的脸在吻他。可该死的那只是个吻，只是重重印在他唇上甚至都没伸舌头。这是个会被冬日战士判定为“无害”的滑稽动作，他不会因此出手的。  
旺达尖叫了近十秒钟才想起来喊：“不不不不那个队长是假的！巴基！！你放开这个巴基！！！”  
这声警告似乎才把巴基叫醒，他咬紧因惊讶而松动的牙关，咬在对方柔软的唇峰上。对方吃痛地松开他，虎牙狠狠剐蹭过巴基的唇角，留下一道细小的伤痕。  
“旺达·马克西莫夫。”金发男人向后退了一步，“你怎么会出现在这里？你是奥创的人，弗瑞不相信你。”  
旺达翻了个白眼：“醒醒吧主人公先生，你惹上大麻烦了，这儿可不是你的世界。”  
“什么……噢操，操。麻烦大了。”  
巴基看着手里正抓着的书，只想把它卷起来狠狠敲自己的脑袋。  
“……总之，这里不是那个你熟悉的世界，虽然大家看起来可能差不多。”  
旺达叉腰解释了一通，对方只是皱眉点点头。巴基侧头看了看那家伙的手——指节发白，用力攥着星盾的边缘。  
他收回视线在心里叹了口气。没错，这就是史蒂夫紧张时总会做的小动作。不管那本《火辣白星与纯情铁臂》是谁写的，他一定有着绝佳的洞察力而且对史蒂夫相当了解。  
这可不妙，巴基打了个寒噤。这简直像在暗处有一双眼在窥伺史蒂夫的生活，他必须要把这人揪出来。  
“或许……这里是个平行世界？”来自书里的史蒂夫谨慎提问。他仍不能对旺达放心，肌肉绷紧保持着戒备的姿态，“托尼曾经提出过这样的设想，但在我的世界里还没实现。”  
“严格来说这大概算次元跳跃，但你可以这么理解……好吧，你对我不放心，这没什么。贾维斯，通知大家停下手里的活来趟会议室，我们有个大麻烦要处理。”  
棕发女孩从巴基手里抽出那本皱巴巴的书，大踏步离开了图书室。留下来的巴基和“史蒂夫”对视一眼，又同时尴尬地转移开视线。  
巴基管不住他的好奇心。真的，自从他来到21世纪，对身边的一切新鲜事物都有着极强的好奇心与学习力，这一点他远比史蒂夫要强。  
他太想知道这家伙为什么扑上来送吻了。即使在原世界他没有和冬日战士重逢，但这种方式……  
上帝啊，那可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！好好先生，星条旗绅士，当年那个火辣的金发女兵主动吻上来都不知道该把手放哪儿的小古板，即使是看见掉下面具的自己也只会站在原地喊“巴基”，当场退化成来自布鲁克林的十六岁呆头鹅。  
他们可以有一万种崭新的重逢方式。巴基靠着书架想，但不包括这种，绝对不包括。  
“她和我记忆里的确很不一样。我认识的旺达是个偏执的疯姑娘，反派角色。而这个旺达很果断，她还会魔法吗？我觉得她更像个女特工。”  
“呃，她会。娜塔莎一直在训练她，她们越来越像了，美丽又危险的女孩们。”  
巴基干巴巴开着玩笑。对方瞥来一眼垂下头，简直对他的尴尬了然于胸。  
“如果那让你感到不舒服，抱歉。”对方硬邦邦冲他说，“我当时不太清楚状况，那样的行为很失礼……我想你应该能明白，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而你是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不管在哪个世界相遇我都会这么冲动的。”  
“啊哈，我知道。别在意。”  
巴基尴尬回应着，理了理乱掉的头发。他决定暂时咽下那个问题，即使喉咙里好像有火在烧，胃里像坠着铁块，心脏被奶猫的爪子抓挠，也绝不去碰这个潘多拉的魔盒。  
“我想，朋友们正在等我们过去。旺达所说的会议室在哪？请你带我去一趟。”  
“噢噢，该死的，我忘了，跟我走吧。”  
巴基抓着头发走出去，大厦的楼道很宽敞，地面闪闪反光，那家伙和他并肩前进，友善地保持着半臂的距离，可他就是别扭得要命，好像身边走着的不是个熟悉的人而是一个滚烫的火球。  
“不必这么紧张，巴基。你同手同脚了。”  
巴基重重咳了一声，头皮和耳尖同时发麻，在心里用十八个国家的脏话问候了一遍外星史莱姆。  
他们到得太晚，其他人早都齐了，除了史蒂夫临时被弗瑞叫走外，所有常驻在复仇者大厦的超级英雄们已经在会议室里展开了激烈讨论。  
巴基拉开门的时候就感到不妙，托尼戏谑的声音从门缝里扑出来，响亮得像举着喇叭：“漂亮一击，他们怎么还不过来？难道在图书室忍不住干柴烈火？”  
“闭嘴吧铁皮混蛋。”  
巴基推门走进来，大家的视线全都黏在他背后的人身上——毫无疑问，实在是太像了，连脸颊上的小痣和眉心的褶皱都被完美复刻。  
“呃，你好，来自另一个世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”托尼站起来，朝他伸出手，“我想自我介绍可以省略了，你一定很熟悉我。”  
对方上下打量着托尼，谨慎伸手和他握了握。  
“托尼，很高兴看到你在这里，而且比原世界还高了一点儿。”  
“算了吧，别信他，那个世界的托尼准不会穿增高鞋垫。”  
“山姆·威尔逊！”  
山姆走过来挤开托尼，热切拍着对方肩膀：“你一定也认得我，我们可认识了好几年呢！哥们，为了方便区分，我可以称呼你为罗杰斯吗？毕竟这个世界还有个史蒂夫。”  
“当然。”罗杰斯微笑着，冲山姆点头。  
——这也很正常，史蒂夫和山姆，冬日战士回归前的神盾金牌搭档。巴基看了两眼，转头盯着天花板。  
“怎么样，我在那个世界里是不是也这么帅？”山姆殷切地给罗杰斯拉开椅子，“也许我是个花花公子，万千女士钟爱的巧克力猛男？”  
“抱歉，就我所知，你一直保持着单身。”  
巴基忍不住笑了一声。  
“这书还真是该死的现实。”  
“啊哈，现实。”山姆回呛着，“现实是你的好兄弟把你怼在墙上啃？”  
巴基立刻闭上嘴，旺达讪笑着用手遮住了来自冬日战士和新·美国队长的炙热眼光。  
“现在就认定这位罗杰斯的身份是真的？你们的戒心简直轻得像鹅毛。”  
“我同意，不能忽略其他的可能性，比如曾经让神盾局头疼过好一阵的斯克鲁人。”  
罗杰斯欣赏地看向两位发言人。  
“娜塔莎，克林特。你们还是如此谨慎，这很好。”  
“几个比较私密的小问题怎么样？快问快答。”娜塔莎的眼睛转过巴基和罗杰斯，提议获得了所有人的赞同。  
“我先来。”托尼急不可耐地发言，“初吻对象。”  
“……斯塔克研究室门口的金发女秘书，我并不知道她的本名。”  
班纳：“曾经效命过的团体？”  
“美国陆军咆哮突击队、神盾局、复仇者联盟。”  
“班纳你简直浪费了一个挖掘八卦的好机会。”山姆摇摇头，“喜欢的类型？”  
“呃。”罗杰斯的视线飘忽着，“强势、有能力、聪明？”  
“这答案太含糊了，不算数。”娜塔莎紧盯着罗杰斯的眼睛，“巴基喜欢穿的内裤类型？”  
“嘿！”巴基拍了下桌子，“他怎么可能知……”  
“平角。”  
巴基的话噎在嗓子里，狠狠瞪了一眼胸有成竹的娜塔莎，迎着所有人探究的目光机械地点点头。  
怪叫声此起彼伏响起，娜塔莎比划了个满分的手势，巴基看着满脸正义的罗杰斯——对方甚至骄傲挑眉示意他这不算什么——感到一阵无力和心堵。  
“好吧，既然你们承认他的身份，现在快点想想想对策，他逗留在这个世界并不安全。”  
罗杰斯避开巴基的眼神，低着头仿佛在研究桌面纹路。  
“我认为那部分不适宜本人在场。”班纳推推眼镜，“巴基，不如你带他找个空房间休息一下。抱歉罗杰斯先生，我想在讨论出结果前，要委屈你在大厦里待上一段时间。”  
“完全理解，别在意。”  
巴基认命带着自己惹出的金发大麻烦离开会议室，他实在很累，也不知道自己该说些什么，只好一言不发往电梯走。  
嘀的一声，电梯门打开，穿着灰T的史蒂夫正站在那里。  
“巴基？”  
对方的笑容还没形成就凝固在脸上，拳头已经重重掠过巴基的身侧朝罗杰斯脸上打了过去，罗杰斯皱眉闪躲开，竖起盾牌瞄准了史蒂夫的膝弯。  
巴基啧了一声，用铁臂撞开振金盾牌，另一手别着史蒂夫的手臂卸了力道。  
“不是坏人，这件事很复杂，你先去会议室。”  
巴基交代完，史蒂夫却站在原地不动，直勾勾看着另一个自己。他在心里呻吟一声，只好又冲罗杰斯说。  
“九层，随便找个房间，喊贾维斯帮忙开门。”  
罗杰斯点点头，把星盾背在背后，乖乖走进电梯离开了这层。  
“这家伙的出现是我的错。”巴基扯扯史蒂夫的胳膊，“走吧，你得相信他没恶意，他真的是你。”  
史蒂夫一言不发地跟在巴基身后，回忆着那家伙的表情——巴基出手拆招的时候，他看见了对方眼神里的一丝得意。  
——不管什么身份，对方来者不善且绝对有所图谋。  
史蒂夫无意识咬着口腔侧边的肉，突然被人轻轻戳了下脸颊。  
“每次遇见敌人的时候你就爱这样。”巴基朝他笑，眼角弯起柔软的弧度，“怎么，担心詹姆斯哥哥不来找你玩了？放心吧小史蒂薇，我分得清楚你们谁是谁，你该对我有信心。”  
史蒂夫在落后他半步的位置摸了摸脸，热烫感滞留在那儿，慢慢扩散到耳尖。  
——上帝啊。史蒂夫看着巴基的背影，他觉得自己不太对劲。


	3. Chapter 3

巴基往前走了几步才意识到史蒂夫没跟上来，他疑惑回头，正看见全美精神标杆用掌心拍着脸颊。足够优越的观察力能让巴基看清那里的颜色变化——他的小史蒂薇一向白得反光，可现在脸颊上覆盖了一层粉色，像春天里盛放某种小花。  
“史蒂夫？”  
他向他看过来。那是全美最漂亮的蓝眼睛，毫无疑问，宝石蓝的虹膜里镶嵌着一圈柔和漂亮的橄榄绿。巴基喉咙发痒，咳了一声，对方仍旧站在原地无声地和他对视，眉毛皱着。  
那神情不像是在看他一生的好朋友，更像是在攻克一道难题。  
——巴基今天有点儿不一样。  
史蒂夫看着巴基，这个结论缓缓从心底盘旋上来，于此同时冒出来的是更多的疑问。对方站的位置很好，距离全透的落地窗只有两步之遥，金灿灿的阳光洒在巴基身上。他穿着最普通的黑T和黑色长裤，光晕把棕发发梢和铁臂轮廓都照得很柔和。  
他们早上才见过，巴基照例敲开他房间借盥洗室，打理干净了胡茬，有点发青的下巴上是那条显眼又漂亮的小沟。而那双剔透得像宝石的眼睛正直视着他，眉尾略微扬着。  
史蒂夫确信自己病了，他感到喉咙发干、心跳加速，或许血压也跟着升高了不少。这滋味真怪，自从注射血清后他从没这么不舒服过，或许自己该找班纳诊断诊断。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基带着疑惑的声音遥遥传过来，“我们一定要像肥皂剧里生离死别的小情侣一样隔着三米沉默对视吗？我保证现在会议室里热闹得要命，他们可有说不完的俏皮话在等你。”  
史蒂夫仰头叹息一声，迈开腿跟了上去。  
“开会”是复仇者联盟一项富有特色的娱乐项目。送别了“局外人罗杰斯”以后，托尼斯达克率先把腿翘到了桌子上，毫不掩饰自己穿着增高鞋的事实。  
“大热闹。我们绝对要看到一场大热闹。这简直是机械对抗恶势力生涯里的头号期盼！”  
“比起看热闹，我更在意因果。这件事究竟是怎么发生的？”班纳任劳任怨地敲打着电脑，“我比对了图书室的藏书，托尼并没有放置任何和美国队长相关的读物。”  
托尼耸耸肩：“没错，我又不喜欢那个老古板。”  
“即使是历史类书籍，也没有与美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯相关的。”  
“但巴基的能力需要特定媒介，也就是说他必须接触到了一张史蒂夫的照片。”红发女特工接上班纳的话，思索着。  
克林特紧随其后：“或者退一步，非常相似的图画或许也可以。总之，他一定是接触到了相关图像才能召唤出这样一位和本尊极其相似的人物。”  
山姆托着下巴大胆假设：“巴基总有些老派的时尚感，会不会是他自己带着史蒂夫的照片？比如放在钱夹里，而刚好钱夹掉了，照片飞了出来？”  
“天佑美利坚。”托尼往嘴里扔了把蓝莓，“只不过没在一个屋子打扫卫生就要忍不住看对方的照片，这‘感情’还真是感人至深。”  
“呃，伙计们……”  
“托尼，你对巴基的恶意实在有些明显。”娜塔莎啧了一声，“别像个被抢走了好朋友的乡下小妞，我干侄女九岁都比你宽容大度。”  
“伙计们……”  
“罗曼诺夫，我只是顺着威尔逊的话陈述一个假设。你的指控简直是无中生有，恶意满满。”  
山姆瞪大了眼：“难道这还是我的错了？讲道理，我也很嫉妒巴基，振金胳膊可比翅膀酷多了，姑娘们都想和他约会。而史蒂夫——当然了，巴基是他最好的朋友之一，但绝不是全部。我山姆·威尔逊也是史蒂夫最好的朋友，至于你……托尼·斯塔克，你和史蒂夫总是意见不一致，简直像两个互相甩火星子的炮仗。”  
托尼瞪起眼睛像只观赏金鱼，嘴巴刚张开就被一道尖锐的、充满怒气的女声打断了。  
“噢闭嘴吧！都听我说！”旺达站起来，高跟皮靴咔哒一声踩上椅子，把捏在手里的一本书重重扔在了桌面上，“是因为这本同人本！”  
正踏进会议室的巴基捂脸呻吟了一声，孜孜好学的史蒂夫·罗杰斯则带着正义又礼貌的微笑询问旺达——  
“什么是同人本？”  
“你的意思是……有、有人杜撰了我和巴基的故事，还出版成了书。”  
能脱稿演讲的史蒂夫磕巴了一下，看着那本皱皱巴巴的册子眼露恐慌。那神态简直比见到未知的外星人更可怕，而娜塔莎在一旁轻飘飘地补了一刀。  
“不止是故事，队长，那可是个……罗曼蒂克故事。”  
慌乱的蓝眼睛乱瞟着，落在书中另一任男主角的脸上。巴基正用铁手撑着左半边脸，脸颊的肉在掌心挤出一个小小的可爱弧度，优越的深邃双眼皮覆盖了一半的眼，没有被手挡住的一侧嘴角勾起来，自以为隐秘地看向史蒂夫，却在视线相接的时候怔愣了一瞬。  
“好啊！巴恩斯在笑！”山姆喊得像发现了新大陆，“破案了，这一定是个新型的恶作剧套路！”  
“当然不是，铁翅膀蠢货。”巴基回击，“我知道那是什么……对，时髦如我了解过一点亚文化，翻完书的时候我已经意识到了，但该死的，我没注意到勒口位置有一幅小小的人物画像。”  
史蒂夫难掩震惊，企图隔着会议桌用眼睛给巴基拍电报：你知道那是一本描写你和我爱情故事的书！该死的为什么你看来接受良好？你甚至只驳斥了山姆说你恶作剧的那部分，这不正常！  
巴基接到了他的眼神暗示，百分百。对方舔舔唇，以一种“何必大惊小怪”的平淡语气说：“有什么不正常的吗？能给喜欢史蒂夫……和我的一些粉丝灵感，让她们快乐地写新故事，这不是很好吗？难道我应该像个被骚扰的妞一样跳起来大骂你们这群流氓冒犯了我？”  
史蒂夫跟着点头。巴基永远都是这么聪明冷静又深谙哲学，他心里的那点小别扭立刻烟消云散了，甚至当场恨不得发条推特鼓励大家进行相关创作。  
——噢他忘了，上次在新开通的推特上传了一段他和巴基的健身视频，蜂拥而上的关注者把神盾的网搞瘫了两个小时，然后老弗瑞就没收了他的官方号。  
早知道应该学学巴基建个不显眼的小号，他说什么来着？他的好哥们永远这么聪明。  
“好吧，超英队伍里出现了一位为亚文化摇旗呐喊的急先锋，希尔特工一定喜欢这篇报道。”托尼从鼻子里哼了一声，“那么不如让这本书的原持有者解释一下来龙去脉？”  
“OK，我承认这是我的过错，虽然是无心的。”旺达在书封上蹭了蹭自己的手背，一脸沉痛，“我很喜欢图书室的光线和香氛，就带了这本书去看，结果临时出任务就忘在那里了。”  
“好吧，没人责怪你，姑娘，我们都会犯这样的小错。”巴基安慰她，“既然你是这本书的主人，你一定了解这本书的内容，和我们说说？比如有关那个史蒂夫，他到底是不是正义的一方？以及标题里另一位……咳，另一个我，他又怎么样了？”  
旺达的神色更悲痛了，她用魔法红光托起书本，确保它出现在每个人的视线里，随后书页哗啦啦地从头到尾翻了一遍——完完全全的空白，连巴基提到过的人物画像都没了，除了内容匮乏的封面和封底外，这简直成了一本空白记事本。  
“这本书，我也只是看了个开头。而现在……大概是因为巴基将主人公拉了出来，所有的情节就这么没了。”旺达看上去眼圈都红了，“这可是绝版啊！原文不公开，全美都找不出的孤本，我还没来得及看就……”  
超英们的表情异彩纷呈——史蒂夫和巴基绝对是被打击到了，而其他人则更加戏谑。  
这的确是个很棘手的死局，而托尼在锲而不舍地说俏皮话。  
“啊哈，什么样罗曼蒂克的故事才要这样搞得像禁书一样呢？我真是完全没有头绪。”  
“或许是作者自己清楚他写的不好。”史蒂夫立刻指出，“比如把美国队长写成了个表面正义但内心邪恶的家伙，怕被粉丝攻击才搞得这么神秘。”  
巴基张了张嘴，又闭上了。现在不是适合给史蒂夫科普同人文化的时候，什么PG13NC17的，他怕让史蒂夫重拾当年哮喘的感觉。  
班纳摘下眼镜，疲惫地按按眉心。  
“那这么说，一切都是个未知数。这可很难办，不过之前我和托尼试图研制过跨越次元的机器，或许是时候重拾这项研究了。”  
巴基咬着嘴唇，细密的疼痛感从唇角的伤痕蔓上来，让他忍不住用指腹蹭了蹭——靠，他得说那家伙的力气的确有四倍，一颗虎牙就能让他唇角开个口子。  
史蒂夫盯着他的动作，眼神带着探究。  
“要我说，也没准不是件坏事。”山姆大大咧咧说，“考察忠诚度这事交给老弗瑞就行了，假如那位罗杰斯的确是个好人，留在复仇者联盟就好，至少是个绝佳出色的战斗力啊。”  
史蒂夫张口想反驳，却又茫然地闭上了嘴。  
——他没有证据去驳斥这番说辞。山姆的说法没错，从利益方面考虑，一个完美复刻的美国队长当然是个强悍的英雄。他不能只凭刚才那一面就否认这家伙不是好人，这非常武断，很不应当。  
但他的心里的确翻腾着一股难言的感受，夹杂着对那个罗杰斯的厌恶……甚至说得上是憎恨。毫无缘由的憎恨。  
“不，我觉得这事没那么简单。”巴基慢吞吞地说，“因为……我碰到的那张人物画像，是双人合照。”  
嘈杂的会议室一下子安静了。  
“对。”巴基看穿了所有人的潜台词，“纯情铁臂先生，Winter Soldier，另一个我。”  
“……你是怎么办到说的这么坦荡的？”  
“就像你称呼自己是花花公子慈善家亿万富翁一样简单。”  
“好了，停下。”班纳立刻出言阻止了一场新的争吵，“好吧，另一个巴基也出现了，出于某种原因他并没有降落在这儿，而是在世界的某个地方。打起精神，我们有的忙了。”  
巴基蹭着那道伤口走出会议室，他听到身后属于史蒂夫的脚步上，挑眉转到楼梯角等他。  
“怎么了？有话要跟我说？”  
史蒂夫还是老样子，拧着眉头看他。  
“好吧，是我的错。”巴基举起双手，“我知道，我不该瞎摸东西的，我真是忘了……”  
史蒂夫什么都没说，只是倾身过来捏着他的下巴。  
巴基没由来的一阵紧张。  
“这伤口怎么回事？”  
“呃……”巴基考虑了两秒决定说实话，“那家伙当时搞不清状况，我们过了两招。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“用——嘴唇打架？其他地方可一点儿痕迹都没有。”  
“操，好吧。他扑上来吻了我，挺凶狠的，我也不知道怎么回事，真的。”  
巴基梗着脖子说完，低头从那片被史蒂夫笼罩的小地方钻了出来往外走。史蒂夫站在原地看着他的背影，满脸疑问。  
——怎么回事？那个冒牌货可是吻了你，我只是离你近了点儿！  
“呃，对了史蒂夫。”巴基又转过来，神色尴尬，“你……喜欢什么类型的内裤？”  
“……啊？”  
“操，算了，都怪他妈的那个罗杰斯。”  
巴基迅速逃离了现场，留史蒂夫一个人在原地石化。  
——什么？！那家伙给巴基看了他的内裤？？


	4. Chapter 4

——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！我看外星人射的不是你的手而是你的脑袋！想想你刚才问了什么！你问了小史蒂薇穿！什！么！内！裤！多么活灵活现的一个地痞流氓啊，瞧那张全美最标致的脸蛋有多惊慌？你他妈简直是在亵渎信仰！  
巴基在心里咒骂自己，出于某种他不愿细想的原因，史蒂夫停在楼梯间没追出来。而他调动了超级战士的速度像一阵飓风似的落荒而逃，冲入电梯。  
电梯门关上的那一刹，他忍不住伸长脖子往楼梯的尽头看——空无一人，史蒂夫还没有出来。  
巴基靠在电梯的墙里吐气，类似镜面的材质让他看见了神情狼狈的自己。他抹了把脸，用那只血肉之手。  
“大概真的吓到他了，算了。美国队长永远有的忙……大概弗瑞临时通知他要去和那些狗屁不通的公文搏斗，这事会被忘记的，绝对。”  
“巴恩斯先生？”  
“噢操！”沉浸在自我安慰里的巴基被吓了一跳，“贾维斯？”  
“是的先生，你进入电梯快一分钟了，但还没有按下楼层。我注意到这一点，于是来询问你是否需要帮助。”  
巴基舒展眉毛，摇摇头。  
“我不需要帮助，我需要放松。酒精、音乐、够我宿醉后舒舒服服躺上一晚的豪华大床。”  
“没问题，我想九层的娱乐设施足够满足您的要求。”  
“谢了甜心。”  
写着数字9的按键亮起来，微弱的失重感从脚底爬上来。他没再听见贾维斯的话，大概最聪明的电子管家已经离开了这儿。巴基不自在地想去扯领子——手抬了一半又换到成了右手。  
他狠狠瞪了一眼垂在身侧的铁臂。  
“说真的，要不是最近外星人来得这么勤，我真想把你卸了，瞧瞧你引发了多少麻烦……”  
“叮——”  
“嘿巴基！我就知道你忙完会来找我的。”  
巴基僵着脖子抬头，那个被他赶来九层客房休息的罗杰斯正坐在开放式酒吧的高脚凳上冲他笑。那身作战服被换下了，取而代之的是纯白的T恤和黑色工装长裤，看上去非常放松，仿佛已经迅速融入了这里的生活。  
“呃，当然，我不可能把你安顿在这儿就忘记的。”  
巴基硬着头皮坐到罗杰斯旁边的凳子上，对方轻车熟路地从冰箱里拿了瓶科罗娜开给他。  
——不管怎么说，巴基的确需要点酒精来忘记自己干过的尴尬事。于是他微笑着接过来，甚至没有拒绝来自罗杰斯的碰杯邀请。  
酒水流淌过瓶口的青柠，清爽里带着一丁点酸和甜。冲刷过喉管的冰啤酒带着点自欺欺人的镇静效果，巴基扬头喝了半瓶，才从窘迫里缓过神，扭头看摇晃着酒瓶的罗杰斯。  
“嘿，我是说，没有冒犯的意思。”巴基凑过来，“你能……正常代谢我们这个世界的东西吗？食物或者饮料？”  
罗杰斯勾着一侧嘴角，扬头把整瓶啤酒都灌了下去。神色如常，甚至还捏下那块青柠放在嘴里嚼。  
“OK，我相信了，你的确不是个纸片角色。”巴基举起双手，“刚刚看你盯着酒发呆，还以为你不能喝。”  
罗杰斯把青柠皮吐到一边的垃圾桶。  
“我只是在想我所熟悉的那个复联大厦。”  
“噢……那什么样？”  
“和这里没什么大区别。九层装满了娱乐设施，开放式酒吧、豪华家庭影院、托尼费了点力气才搞来的人造温泉和按摩浴缸……以及客房。进门右手边的衣柜里会有基本款的男女服装供入住的人挑选，我翻了两分钟才找到唯一一件不带斯塔克logo的。”  
“哇哦。”巴基已经喝完了第二瓶科罗娜，舔掉嘴唇上酸涩的柠檬汁，“那还真是和这里一模一样，尤其是T恤那部分，我得说创造你们那个世界的人对真实的超英生活非常了解。”  
罗杰斯没说话，霓虹灯管把他的金发和脸颊都染上了斑斓的粉色，那张熟悉的脸皱着眉——巴基敢打赌，他眉间的那道褶皱都和史蒂夫一模一样。  
“抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“我不该说‘创造你们那个世界’。”巴基耸肩，“对你来说那是真实世界，我不应该站在一个俯视的角度居高临下进行评判。”  
罗杰斯看着他微笑。  
“你总是这样，巴基。”  
“嗯？什么样？和你的那个……你熟悉的那个巴基·巴恩斯一样？”  
罗杰斯又沉默了，完美的侧脸像一座古希腊雕像。这次他安静的时间有些长，音响里换了第四首歌，第三瓶科罗娜喝掉了三分之二，巴基才等来了回答。  
“我不熟悉巴基·巴恩斯。”  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳什么？”巴基被啤酒呛了一口，“噢，好吧我懂了，和我们一样……你和那位巴恩斯分隔了很久，你甚至不知道他还活着；或者你得到了这个消息，但他已经不是当年那个詹姆斯了，他遭遇了……一些事情，有了巨大变化，你不再熟悉了。”  
出乎意料的，罗杰斯摇了摇头。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我知道这个名字，知道他的样貌个性，知道他和我有着长远又复杂的关系……但仅限于此了，所有具体的细节，我什么都不知道。”  
不知道是不是冰啤酒喝得太多，巴基感觉心脏被一层寒气紧紧攥住了。  
“你什么都不知道？”  
“嗯，一片空白。”罗杰斯点点太阳穴，“但不用担心，或许只是在那个世界里，还没到我了解一切的时候。”  
巴基皱眉，扳过罗杰斯的脸，仔细检查着额头附近和头顶——金发下没有电击留下的瘢痕，这让巴基松了口气。  
他有一瞬间真的担心这家伙是被书中的九头蛇洗过脑。美国队长和冬日战士身份互换？开什么国际玩笑，任何人都别想把他遭遇过的那些套用在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上。  
对方任由巴基抱着脑袋看来看去，优越的睫毛翕动着像只蝴蝶。  
“没有被黑恶势力改造过就好。”他坐回自己的凳子，“这或许是我的错，我翻书的时候只注意看了前面几页……”  
——等等。巴基开第四瓶啤酒的动作卡住了。这家伙刚刚是在说他并不认得巴恩斯？那他妈的刚一见面就像撞见负心汉一样亲上来了？  
这个被巴基刻意回避的问题再次翻涌起来，噎在喉咙处上不去也下不来。他眼神闪烁着，举起酒瓶透过橙黄色的玻璃看向罗杰斯，不安地舔着嘴唇。  
以一个间谍的直觉来说，现在时机不错，这个罗杰斯的态度很放松，他们之前有过状态良好的闲谈，对方没有欺瞒的意思，很真诚地在和他交流。  
那么，他该问吗？  
霓虹灯管随着音乐换了冷色调的蓝光，那光映在罗杰斯的眼睛里，黑色的瞳仁收缩几下，落在巴基的嘴唇上。  
从他横空出现在这个世界到现在——大概几个小时，他一直觉得很不真实。彼时他刚刚完成一个夜袭任务，回到大厦时按惯例在外围了巡逻了几圈。然后眼前就出现了一个金光闪闪的洞，无法抗衡的力量从中间扑出来，撕扯着吞噬了他。  
然后是毫不夸张的一声“砰”，他落在一处并不陌生的图书室，眼前站着一个满脸惊讶的人——有着健美的身材、机械造物的铁臂、柔软的棕发和世界上最多情的绿眼睛。  
他清楚这幅长相，在自己的资料夹上，在神盾局偶尔挂出的相框里，在每位朋友的嘴里……可那都是些碎片，他们常提起那家伙。聪明、强势、有能力、热爱和平；杂乱却赏心悦目的眉毛、有着笑纹的温柔绿眼、挺直可爱的鼻梁和总是闪着水光的柔软嘴唇。  
“我很抱歉，你还没有想起那些。”  
他记得娜塔莎充满遗憾的口吻，她还说……  
“你们是这世上最深情的一对恋人。”  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫永远是对的，罗杰斯这样想。因为当他看见这人的第一眼，心里的冲动就像掉落在干草堆上的一粒火星子，瞬间燃起一场扑不灭的烈焰。  
他撞了上去，几乎像颗执行毁灭地球计划的陨石；然后是带着血腥味的吻，这个巴基慌张地推开了自己，女人的尖叫和一场冗长又令人震惊的解释。  
这不是他的世界，但有着铁臂的男人的确是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，那个他尚不了解却已求而不得的爱人。  
罗杰斯的喉咙滚了滚：“你想问那个吻，对么？”  
巴基的表情带着被拆穿的可爱窘迫，点头。  
“你和史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”他用酒瓶比划了一下门外，“属于这个世界的史蒂夫，你们是什么关系？”  
沉默的人换成了巴基。  
这是个又简单又复杂的问题，巴基想着。他和史蒂夫当然是好朋友，假如这世上友情能有个量表，他们的数值绝对遥遥领先到能破吉尼斯纪录。可如果只用“友情”来概括这纠葛无数的一百多年，未免又显得太轻飘飘了。  
巴基·巴恩斯学生时代的文学课成绩就岌岌可危，他也找不出什么漂亮话来回击罗杰斯这个以问代答的刁钻问题。  
“能为彼此奉献生命的好朋友。”  
巴基说完又喝了一大口啤酒，好像这就能抹去他对这个答案的不满。  
罗杰斯轻笑了一声，和他碰了下杯。  
“我很羡慕，那是我没机会去体会的。巴基……对我来说意味着更多，只是我都不知道未来还有没有重逢他的机会。”  
巴基张开嘴，半晌又闭上了，沉默地拍拍他的肩。  
他本想解释的，以自己的能力应该是把他和他的巴基一起拉到了这个世界。但这只是个设想，在找到他前一切还是未知，他不敢给这家伙希望。  
他明白希望落空的滋味，那远比求而不得更痛苦。  
“打起精神来，或许一切还有转机……稍等，有个来自班纳的信息。”  
罗杰斯打量着巴基，看着他从腰间取下通讯仪时露出的那截腰线。  
——他不信转机，或许让一个活生生的、温柔能说笑的巴基出现在他面前，已经是幸运女神降下的奇迹了。这个巴基和史蒂夫只是好朋友，不代表不能接受他的爱意。  
他不会放手的。  
“……操他的弗瑞和那个狗屁的生物实验室！”巴基重重锤了下桌子，塑胶板上出现了一道深深的刻痕，“史蒂夫也太相信弗瑞了，那玩意都没给猴子实验过吧！操，我知道了，这就过去。”  
“呃，怎么了？听起来不太妙。”  
巴基收线，长长吐了一口气，神色复杂。  
“史蒂夫出了点‘小’意外。顺带一提，尼克·弗瑞已经知道你的存在了，他一定有计划……总之，欢迎来到真实残酷的复仇者联盟。”  
TBC  
自体修罗场真的是纯食党的终极酸爽


	5. Chapter 5

“你哪怕就抛弃一天那该死的奉献精神，史蒂夫·罗杰斯！就一天！”  
巴基在医疗室房里走来走去，抓着头发，语速比皮靴敲在地面的响声还快。  
“你快一百零三岁了不是三岁！怎么这么轻易相信了弗瑞和他那个新组成没两年的狗屁生物实验室？那他妈是未经临床的血清加强试剂不是圣诞老人在你袜子里塞的苹果味拐杖糖！”  
“咳咳咳咳，巴基……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
巴基剜了一眼半靠在病床上的人，从药品柜里翻出了哮喘吸入剂，那只带有人类温度的手按着史蒂夫的后颈迫使他抬起下巴，然后把小药管怼在了那张柔软的嘴唇上。  
“吸这玩意不用我再教你了吧，蠢货。”  
巴基的尾音化进一阵叹息里。对方挤压药管的声音和喉咙里的气声他再熟悉不过，即使经历过九头蛇数十次的电击也仍然清晰——怎样去照顾史蒂夫·罗杰斯就像被刻进了DNA，他一辈子都得为这家伙操心。  
“咳，谢了巴基。”史蒂夫用细瘦苍白的手指擦了擦眼角的湿润，“我感觉好多了。”  
巴基坐在他床边，朝屋里的金发护士温柔一笑。对方点头离开病房，还贴心为他们关上了门。  
“好多了？那我想我们该解释解释这个。”  
他恶狠狠地捏了一把史蒂夫的下巴，其实没用多大力气，对方还是疼得小声“嘶”了一下。那张脸上的神色很倔强，只是这幅表情在巴基眼里永远带着点委屈。  
“我们才分开多长时间？从楼梯间出来到现在不过三个小时，你就从一个240磅的猛男缩水回了那个100磅的豆芽菜，真有你的啊小史蒂薇……莎拉要是在，准把你屁股打肿。”  
“这是个意外。”史蒂夫弱弱地解释着，“听着，真的，韩博士他们也没想到会这样。”  
“啊哈，你真是一点儿都没有讲故事的天赋。”巴基翻了个白眼，伸手替他掖上了被角，“从头讲起，包括这个蠢蛋博士的来历。”  
“好吧，伊夫林·韩博士，神盾局生物序列研究科室的负责人。”史蒂夫的眼神盯着巴基揪着床单的手指，当然，他才不敢直视巴基的眼睛，“这项计划被命名为‘超人类二阶计划’，大概半年前联系过我，抽了几管血液带回研究。然后一个月前他们带着奇特的新仪器来做过扫描，但我始终没接到任何回复。再之后就是刚刚……弗瑞打电话说韩博士研发出了第一版血清加强剂，但是你懂的，那玩意没法进行临床试验……所以我让他来找我了，就是这样。”  
巴基按着太阳穴，铁臂的合页咔咔作响。  
“半年前。你甚至都没让我知道哪怕一句。”  
“巴基，你一定会阻止我的。”史蒂夫冲他摇头，“说真的，如果当年我和你一同参军，你绝对不会允许我接受超级战士血清。”  
“哈，这点非常正确。那现在又算怎么回事？超人类二阶计划，比当年的血清试验更进一层哈？怎么，四倍的力量和反应速度不能满足你抗击外星人成为全民英雄了吗？”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫长长叹气，抬眼和他四目相对，“韩博士和弗瑞承诺过，假如这项实验获得成功，他们有办法把你体内的血清转变成和我一样的血清。九头蛇的劣质血清是颗不定时的炸弹，你时好时坏的不稳定自愈能力让我很担心。”  
巴基的表情一下子僵住了，原本正义的气焰像一个被扎破的气球迅速干瘪下来。他感到后颈发梗，皮肤刺痒，眼前这个瘦弱的小史蒂夫正用温柔的眼神看着他，眸子像片澄净开阔的大海，他简直想把自己淹死在那儿。  
“这个理由不该让你知道的。事实上，要不是这次的小意外，我也的确打算瞒着你直到一切完备，让你可以在完全安全的情况下接受注射。”  
巴基移开眼，下颌线绷得紧紧的。病房一下子安静了，只有史蒂夫头上吊着的输液瓶还滴滴答答响着。大概半分钟过去，巴基疲惫地抹了把脸。  
“那现在怎么办？韩博士怎么说？”  
“加紧回实验室研究了。”史蒂夫的神色也窘迫起来，“看上去我的情况超出了他的能力范围，弗瑞大概也知道这事了，我想后面……”  
“打扰你们的私密对话了，抱歉。”贾维斯的声音从天花板中央游移到病床上方的显示屏，“sir发送了一个视频请求，紧急程度为B，是来找队长的。”  
巴基扭过身子直视屏幕：“B级任务？接进来吧，我们不在乎再多一个烂摊子了。”  
飞速掠过的景象闪了闪，画面切换到托尼焦糖色的双眼，盔甲内置的高科技在虹膜上映出蓝绿的色块，他拧着眉头看向镜头里的巴基。  
“詹姆斯？对，你和史蒂夫永远形影不离，简直像是thing1和thing2……现在把他也叫出来，布朗克斯洋基体育场附近，贾维斯知道坐标。有个蠢蛋炸了一家24h便利店，他怎么能对那些可口的小零食下得去手？好吧，总之现在暴徒挟持了一个姑娘。”  
“就这样？”巴基皱眉，“NYPD干什么吃的？谈判专家没来？”  
“因为罪犯的身体变异了，你知道，和那天的史莱姆怪兽一样。”  
巴基的神情严肃了起来，一瞬间仿佛冬日战士的灵魂再次回到了他身上。  
“让我去，这他妈属于私人恩怨。”  
“啊哈，你当然要来。至于叫史蒂夫的原因……”  
显示屏切到了托尼自己的视角，画面不断推近着从模糊到清晰——直直对焦在暴徒身上。  
“看见了？劣质的美国队长制服，还背了个能发光和出声的盾牌。美国队长的疯狂粉丝，哈。我现在可一点不嫉妒他人气比我高。”  
巴基挑眉，侧过身子把后面的史蒂夫亮出来。  
“那你觉得他会崇拜一个100磅的豆芽版美国队长吗？”  
史蒂夫尴尬地冲他挥手。  
画面切回托尼的脸，那双充满怒火的眼睛亮得惊人。  
“HOLY CRAP.好吧，看来我得联系下娜塔莎，问问她电子探针面具还在不在再找个240磅的金发猛男……Jesus，太麻烦了，直接击毙行不行？”  
“我去吧，和巴基一起。”  
另一道声音在病房门口响起，巴基扭过头，罗杰斯已经换好了潜行服，抱着属于自己的星盾倚靠着门框。他的眼神转过巴基的脸，不动声色地看了一眼史蒂夫，又冲显示器点了个头。  
“我想你们肯定不愿意暴露史蒂夫现在的情况，而恰好大众并不知晓我的存在。”  
托尼吹了声口哨。  
“好主意纸片英雄，你喜欢什么座驾？去地库挑一辆吧，贾维斯会带路，赶快带着巴基过来。”  
讯号切断，屏幕重归漆黑。巴基从病床上站起来活动四肢，用他熟悉的那种带有担忧的神色叮嘱史蒂夫。  
“好好待在这儿，顺利的话等你打完这瓶葡萄糖我们就回来了。”  
史蒂夫张张嘴，在罗杰斯和巴基之间看了一圈，最终什么都没说，只是点点头，沉默地攥紧了被角。  
病房重归寂静，史蒂夫盯着电子钟，冰冷的红色数字变动着。二十分钟后，他尝试着呼唤智能管家。  
“贾维斯？我需要帮助。”  
“我在这里，有什么可以帮助您的？”  
他在巴基垫好的软靠上蹭了蹭，视线投向电子屏。  
“巴基和另一位美国队长应该到现场了，我想知道情况怎么样。”  
“好的，为您转播新闻现场。”  
贾维斯选择的媒体角度是离现场最近的老牌日报，女主持尖细的嗓音正激动地播报着：“十分钟前，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯和白狼詹姆斯·巴恩斯到达了现场，我们注意到两人共乘了一辆哈雷，神情坚定，这无疑让民众对解除这次危机更有信心……”  
——共、乘、一、辆、哈、雷？史蒂夫在心里一字一顿地重复着这句话，镜头给了那辆座驾一个快镜，他认出那是巴基的爱车，那些关于两人亲密挨坐的画面无法抑制地冲进大脑，史蒂夫甚至猜测起他们的座位：是由罗杰斯骑车，巴基坐在后座搂着他的腰；还是巴基掌握着方向，罗杰斯用宽厚的胸膛包裹着他呢？  
“罗杰斯先生没有从sir的车库选车。”贾维斯贴心地解释着，“说那些车型他开不惯，巴恩斯先生为了尽快解救人质提出了共乘的建议。”  
“哦，我还以为他打算说自己没有这个世界的驾照。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛继续盯着画面，女主持的画外音仍在继续。  
“我们可以看到，美国队长和白狼进入了暴徒视野后，他的神色明显产生松动，但腿部的变异速度越来越快，我们不知道他还有多少神志……队长开始与他交涉，十分振奋人心的演说，充满了抚慰与正义，而白狼选择在后门伏击……”  
史蒂夫用舌尖舔了舔后槽牙。  
镜头跟踪到了巴基，他后门外的草坡上趴伏着，举起轻型机枪对准了暴徒。他从二战起就是个出色的狙击手，不声不动可以坚持几个小时。史蒂夫的眼神顺着他手里的枪滑到背肌和窄腰，一路游移到经过良好锻炼而曲线优美的臀部。他愣了几秒，镜头又切换到冒牌货的脸上，史蒂夫才狼狈地偏了下头。  
“美国队长的劝说十分有效，暴徒挟持着人质正在向他靠近……噢不！暴徒开始攻击了！美国队长接下一击，白狼的枪打中了对方的关节……紧急小队救下了人质，队长和白狼又一次展示了完美的合作，成功解决了本次危机！让我们为他们欢呼！”  
被单在掌心里被攥出麻花，史蒂夫咳嗽着，又举起吸入剂猛吸了几口。他熟悉罗杰斯的战斗套路，这任务换做是他，或许最好也只能做到这样。但目睹着那家伙和巴基的配合无间还是让他觉得心中郁结。  
战斗结束后，媒体照例给复联英雄几个大特写。那家伙展示了个标准的露齿笑，揽过一旁巴基的肩膀，毫无愧疚地接受着媒体的赞扬。  
——该死的，站在巴基身边的人明明应该是他！  
“队长，检测到你的血压有不正常上升的症状，是否需要请医生来。”  
“不用。”史蒂夫平复着情绪，“他们多久回来？”  
“按照常规流程计算，大概半小时内。顺便，sir和弗瑞警官也在过来的路上，大概是有事找您。”  
贾维斯的预测永远是完美的，两拨人马前后到达了史蒂夫的病房外。弗瑞先走了进来，用熟悉的口吻对史蒂夫发号施令。  
“明早山姆开昆式送你去瓦坎达。”  
史蒂夫错愕地看了弗瑞一眼，又看看站在一边同样震惊的巴基。  
“血清的研究不顺利，超出了韩博士团队的能力范围。他们已经把资料移交给了苏睿，作为被试体，你的启程越快越好。”  
“我不放心。”巴基皱眉站到史蒂夫床边，“你们都不了解他在注射血清前有多少种病，除了我没人能妥善照顾他。”  
弗瑞看了看他，没说话。  
站在巴基身后的罗杰斯微笑着摇摇头。他了解弗瑞，老谋深算的局长不可能放任两个擅长近战的英雄同时离开复仇者联盟，巴基势必要留在这里，而史蒂夫的治疗时间说不准是长是短。  
“你当然要一起去，巴恩斯中士。”弗瑞冷着脸说，“我很清楚你惹出了多大的麻烦，你明天护送这只被同一外星人影响的变异体一起去瓦坎达，直到苏睿研究出怎么去掉铁臂上的不稳定因子再回来。”  
史蒂夫在心里松了一大口气，面带笑意地看向巴基。棕发男人的脸上还带着疑惑，再三向弗瑞确认。  
“你确定这没问题？紧急召回的话，从瓦坎达赶回纽约可需要五六个小时，你确定离队这一段时间不会出意外？”  
“索尔带着洛基来地球了，会暂时协助复联的工作。”弗瑞瞥了他们两个一眼，“比起不稳定的两个战士，我宁可找两个神替神盾打工。离队这段时间，由这位来自异次元的罗杰斯暂代史蒂夫出席任务和活动，民众可不能看到现在的他。罗杰斯，跟我来办公室交接一下任务。”  
巴基摸着鼻梁，冲史蒂夫挤挤眼睛。  
靠在墙上的罗杰斯握紧拳头，深深看了两人一眼，跟着弗瑞离开了这儿。  
托尼轻轻拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，满脸戏谑：“罗杰斯一定恨死你了，你个该死的幸运儿。”  
史蒂夫回了个疑惑的表情，通过监控了解了酒吧全过程的斯塔克但笑不语，也离开了屋里。  
察觉到托尼意思的巴基立刻岔开话题。  
“我一直希望咱们能有个长假，或许可以开车去大峡谷转转什么的。现在看来，愿望算实现了一半。”巴基有些遗憾地看着史蒂夫的小身板，“看来这个假期，巴基哥哥又要当回护工了。”  
史蒂夫弯着眼睛冲他笑：“我对此充满期待。”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“认真的？”巴基挑眉拎起一件纯白的T恤，上面印着一个正在咆哮的狮子头，“这就是你从商场挑回来的新衣服？《狮子王》周边？”  
“显然，成人男装没有我现在的尺码。”史蒂夫皱着眉把衣服抢过来，仔细叠好放进地上摊开的行李箱，“童装店没把我赶出去真是谢天谢地。”  
巴基笑着整理两人的日用品，利落的动作难掩兴奋。拜托，终局之战结束后他和史蒂夫都给神盾局打工两年了，假期加起来还没到十天——他指能从早到晚窝在床上的那种假期，出门逛个公园还遇见抢劫犯的加班可不能算。  
他揣了两把新牙刷在侧面的口袋里：“记得你十五岁那年我们逃了无聊夏令营跑去大峡谷的事吗？”  
“毕生难忘，坏学生詹姆斯，后来贝蒂老师罚你打扫了一个学期的图书室。”  
“她一向偏心好学生，比如成绩优异的小史蒂薇，只得到了两句口头批评。”巴基撇嘴，“说点开心的，我觉得那是这辈子最棒的假期了。沙滩、过山车、甜甜的橘子汽水……还有穿着比基尼的辣妹。”  
“我只记得有个家伙强行把我拽上过山车，结果下来以后我只晕了十几秒而他抱着垃圾桶吐了三分钟，旁边卖冰淇淋的姑娘都吓坏了。”  
一件布满了绑带的上衣被扔到了史蒂夫头上，铆钉砸过眉骨的疼痛感让史蒂夫闭上了嘴。好吧，平心而论，他承认那是够糗的，巴基没扑上来灭口就算他们友谊深厚。  
其实巴基是打算扑上来的，就像他小时候总搞的恶作剧那样，用衣服蒙住史蒂夫用力揉搓他的头发，这样他就会获得一个炸毛的金发小蠢货。  
可惜有位不速之客打断了他们的怀旧小游戏，巴基拉开门，还没收回来的笑意僵在唇角。  
“呃，嗨罗杰斯。”  
罗杰斯盯着他的弯起的唇角和眼尾看了几秒。  
“弗瑞让我来转告你们，昆式战斗机已经准备妥当了，收拾好东西后尽快启程，以免实验体再次发生可控范围外的变异。”  
“知道了，我们马上。”  
巴基点头往后退，而罗杰斯屈膝顶住了门，抵消了巴基施加在门上的推力。  
“巴基，你很聪明，你知道我的意思。”那双应该和碧空同色的眼睛现在幽深一片，他透过门缝扫了一眼史蒂夫，又去直视巴基的眼睛，“我不会放弃的。”  
巴基握着门把手不知道说什么，两人僵持了快半分钟，突然一声沉闷的“咚”声伴随着史蒂夫的痛呼从房间里传来，巴基掉头就走，只留了个急匆匆的背影给罗杰斯。  
“怎么了……噢操，这是什么搞笑节目吗？”  
巴基冲回卧室，靠在门框上哈哈大笑。可怜的小豆芽头朝下栽进了大号旅行箱的衣服堆里，两条细瘦的腿在空中乱蹬，头上还盖着那件满是绑带的衣服。对方的声音埋在布料里听不清楚，巴基捂着肚子把他从旅行箱里拎出来，扒开那件衣服——  
很好，他仍旧获得了一枚炸毛的金毛小蠢货。虽然这形象几十年没见过了，但巴基依然笑得不能自已。  
“我才离开了几分钟？老天，你怎么搞的。”  
史蒂夫恨恨地把那件衣服团成了团。  
“这不是我的错！该死的，血清把我的平衡力也恢复成了原来那个鬼样子，这些破绑带把我绕进去了，我在床边喊你但你不在，重心一偏就……”  
“你简直像隔壁苏珊奶奶家总爱玩毛线球的珊迪。”  
巴基按揉着他额头上的一块红痕，他打赌这家伙肯定一头撞在了笔电的角上。  
“瞧瞧，可怜的万兽之王被女巫的坏魔法变回小病猫了，这都是因为它那愚蠢的奉献精神，它还当自己是小美人鱼呢。”  
“巴基！少跟旺达一起看迪士尼动画电影，你一百多岁了，乐高都对你关上了大门。”  
史蒂夫带着无奈喊他，不过血清某种程度上也改变了声带，这声抱怨听起来奶声奶气的。巴基回忆起世博会晚上他们因为从军的事而争吵，那时候这家伙也这么喊他，然后绷着小脸说“巴基，拜托了，大家都在战场上拼命，我不能躲在后方。”  
巴基有些走神，那些带着报纸油墨味道的旧时光从大脑里翻涌上来，他的眼神变得柔软，连带指腹触摸的那块皮肤也跟着发烫。  
他悻悻放下手，舔着嘴巴思考该说点什么。又一阵敲门声响起来——刚刚的罗杰斯早已不知所踪，这次进来的是老救兵山姆。  
“老母鸡和小鸡仔还没收拾完吗？”山姆穿着飞行夹克叉腰，“再磨蹭我就自己先走了，那可是最新型号的昆式，我兴奋到一夜没睡。”  
飞行过程还算顺利，唯一的小意外就是史蒂夫瘦到安全带最里端都扣不紧，只能松松垮垮坠在胸膛和小腹的分界处，效用几近于无。偏偏飞行途中几次遇见气流颠簸，最激烈的一次史蒂夫整个人都快从椅子上腾空而起了，坐在旁边的巴基只好伸出胳膊绕过他的前胸固定住单薄的小身板。  
——这姿势可真奇怪。史蒂夫低头看着巴基落在他胸上的强壮胳膊。像个拥抱，像巴基用力抱住了我和椅子。  
“山姆·威尔逊！”巴基不满地冲驾驶室喊，“你在拿到猎鹰翅膀前真的是飞行员吗？我对你的技术表示怀疑！”  
山姆用一句脏话带过了这个问题。  
好在经过五个小时的飞行，技术生疏的飞行员还是顺利把昆式降落在了瓦坎达。两个外勤人员和山姆一起端着枪把装有实验体的笼子推了出去。名叫戴维的可怜人只剩一只胳膊和脑袋还维持人样，其他部位已经完全变异成了外星人。  
巴基扫了一眼标签纸，两米高的巨型水培皿里装的是浓度极高的镇定剂，但这家伙依然张牙舞爪地砸着玻璃，面目狰狞，眼白异变成了深绿色。  
“嘿白狼！”苏睿和提恰拉在前方等候，活泼的姑娘踮脚向他招手，“这是……队长？”  
史蒂夫尴尬地挥挥手，他现在比苏睿还矮几厘米，实在是够打击人。  
“这实在是很惊人。”苏睿点点头，“怪不得美国队长的经历是个英雄故事。”  
“拜托了姑娘。”史蒂夫冲她耸耸肩，“希望寄托在你身上，请务必让我能延续这个英雄故事。”  
提恰拉绕着水培皿走了一圈，山姆把目前所有的研究资料递给他。  
“我们会尽快攻克这两个问题。”提恰拉点点头，“不仅为了我们的朋友，更为了全世界的安全。”  
山姆向他行了个礼，转身冲史蒂夫和巴基潇洒一挥手，再度进入昆式战斗机起飞返回纽约。  
“打算从现在开始还是先休息？”  
“现在就开始吧。”巴基回答苏睿，“我敢打赌，史蒂夫一秒都不想等。”  
生物体的研究与改造不是件容易的事，即使决定立刻开始，他们能做的也十分有限。苏睿领着史蒂夫和巴基来到崭新的实验室，简单操作几下拆卸掉巴基的振金胳膊，放进了一旁的容器。  
“千万别告诉我那里面是福尔马林。”  
“不是，但也没差多少。放心吧，你的宝贝胳膊不会有事的，大不了我再造一个给你。”  
苏睿从一旁的玻璃柜里拿出针管，在史蒂夫的手肘内侧擦着酒精。  
“你真是瘦得可怜，这血管明显得都不用拍。有点疼，你忍一下。”  
史蒂夫的表情很无奈：“苏睿，我的躯壳虽然很瘦小，但灵魂依然……Ohch！！”  
“啊哈，灵魂依然强大？这可是单独分离血清需要的针，比普通针管粗不少呢。”苏睿忍不住奚落他，“对了巴恩斯，这次回来打算住在哪里？你知道的，王宫里永远不缺房间。”  
巴基冲她耸肩，左臂空空荡荡的袖子刺在史蒂夫的眼睛里。他仍然很难接受这个，他永远觉得那是自己的错，而巴基永远都那么了解他。  
“当然不，王宫里的人太多了，不适合我们两个百岁老人。”他把右手按在史蒂夫的肩上，“我觉得草原南边的小草屋挺好，足够。”  
苏睿点点头，一脸了然。  
“也对，那里还离沙曼很近，我猜你非常想她。”  
巴基挑眉：“当然，我在纽约一直挂念着我的姑娘。”  
比起伦敦来说，瓦坎达的时间简直像玻璃罐里的麦芽糖，缓慢、粘稠、甜蜜。大城市里的忙碌焦躁在这里消失得一干二净，史蒂夫和巴基慢慢从王宫往草原上走，暖风吹起他们的头发，吹动苏睿送给他们的瓦坎达传统服饰。  
他们现在一点儿都不像超级英雄，只是一个红袍的独臂小伙子和他营养不良的白袍好朋友。巴基和史蒂夫不断瞟着对方，笑意在两双唇的唇角酝酿着。  
史蒂夫掸掸身上的袍子，眼神歪向走过他们的女兵护卫队。  
“你觉得……瓦坎达的姑娘们怎么样？”  
“能打。”巴基啧了一声，“我独臂的时候打不过奥克耶。”  
“你和护卫队关系不错？”  
“嗯，原来偶尔会帮新兵做些基础培训。别看她们在战场上凶狠得像母豹子，其实生活里都是温柔可爱的姑娘。听说过娜奥米·坎贝尔吗？”  
史蒂夫一脸疑惑，巴基叹了口气。  
“好吧，我就知道你不会关注超模。号称黑珍珠，听说她和瓦坎达有点关系。”  
史蒂夫搓了搓衣角，麻布在指间皱起来。  
“那……沙曼怎么样？”  
“沙曼？”巴基的尾音上扬，“噢，她是完美的，可爱又黏人。我敢打赌，她现在就在草屋前等我们呢。”  
史蒂夫用一个单音节回复了巴基，忍不住把步子放慢，好像这段路还能变得更长。  
——可爱黏人的瓦坎达姑娘。这没什么，巴基一向是受欢迎的那个。不管是在布鲁克林还是在这里，从小到大，这家伙的受欢迎程度简直令人发指，无论异性缘还是同性缘，没人讨厌英俊又幽默的男人。  
“她会不会不想见我？”史蒂夫忍耐着心里的不适，“我从没听你说起过她，我们不认得，这会不会让场面有些尴尬？”  
巴基思考了一会儿，懒洋洋地把胳膊搭在他肩膀。  
“哥们，你总是这么温柔细致地考虑这一切。放心吧，沙曼是有一点儿不爱和陌生人打交道，但你可是个小绅士，不会有问题的。”  
小绅士觉得嘴巴里有点发苦，长吐了一口气。  
磨蹭了快半个小时，史蒂夫看到了那座草屋。比起上一次来这儿时，屋子似乎翻新加固过一次，那上面的木条还散发着油漆味。  
门前并没有什么窈窕的少女，几步外有一小群绵羊，正悠闲地甩着耳朵。  
巴基踢着两人的行李箱放进去，没急着拆开打理，一只手拽着他像冲锋似的扎进了绵羊堆里，史蒂夫闭起眼睛摔在一只小羊的背上，软软的，被太阳晒得暖呼呼的。  
“沙曼——好姑娘，来和史蒂夫Say hi.”  
一团更加柔软的东西凑过来，在史蒂夫的脸颊上乱蹭。他把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见一只放大的小羊脸正冲他流口水。  
“……这是沙曼？”  
“是啊。”巴基拨弄着另外几只，“这是奥利弗，这是珍妮特，这是奎克……你知道，还有只小羊崽头顶有金色的毛，我管他叫史蒂薇，可惜现在苏睿也很喜欢他，把他带到王宫去啦。”  
——噢，噢，原来沙曼只是一只小羊，它真是全世界最可爱的一只小母羊。  
巴基用一只胳膊夹着沙曼，疑惑地问：“哥们，你这笑可真肉麻，简直像对沙曼一见钟情。血清失效导致你的恋爱观跨越物种了？”  
史蒂夫迷糊地摸了摸脸。  
操，是真的，他笑得苹果肌都酸了，可这是为什么？


	7. Chapter 7

血清的失效并没有干扰史蒂夫的正常代谢，这意味着太阳落山时饥饿感仍然会袭来。他在衣柜里放好最后一件衣服，肚子咕噜噜叫了一声，史蒂夫下意识捂住胃部，扭头就对上巴基促狭的眼光。  
“要靠自己动手做饭的感觉还真是久违了。”他靠坐在桌子旁，抬手在橱柜里摸索着，“说起来还得感谢你，如果不是为了照顾你，或许我还是一个分不清盐和糖的呆瓜。”  
“我现在可以自己做饭了，巴基。”  
“你是指苦练了一个月才能不糊的煎蛋和培根？说真的，还会往培根里放盐的料理天才可不多见。”  
“巴基——”  
“交给我吧小家伙。”他从橱柜里摸出几个罐头，用胸前的袋子兜着，走过史蒂夫身边顺势拍了拍他的脑袋，“感谢苏睿，她还帮我补给了些新罐头。看见墙角的柴火了吗？抱上跟我走，小屋后面有一个垒好的灶台，我想生火难不倒大名鼎鼎的美国队长？”  
  
耗费了一刻钟，史蒂夫艰难地点起了火，他直起腰擦擦汗水，扭头看向用力憋笑的巴基。  
“这是火柴的问题，它们太潮了。”  
“是的队长，是我准备的军需品不够好。”  
巴基冲他耸耸肩。对方飘着红的颧骨上蹭了两道灰，这画面有点滑稽，让他想起小时候骗史蒂夫去摇树，结果巨大的黄蜂群蜂拥而出，他们逃命似的躲进一个废弃的土坑时狼狈的模样。  
但那两道土痕让他的蓝眼睛更亮了。巴基说不出是为什么，似乎沉淀在史蒂夫眼睛里的疲惫与严肃都被抛在了遥远的纽约，他不光体重轻了，连笑容和灵魂都一起变得轻快。  
“别笑了巴基。”史蒂夫的肩垮下来，声音带着点可怜，“我是真的饿了，我们吃什么？”  
  
巴基以独臂的姿态在瓦坎达生活了那么久，做饭自然不算难事。他露了一手借用石头裂缝开罐头的绝活，收获了史蒂夫一个矜持的称赞眼神。  
“我还以为你在瓦坎达会吃些……呃，羊肉什么的。”  
“相信我，等你呆久了，那些可爱的羊群在你心里就会从食物变成宠物。”  
他把鹰嘴豆罐头和胡萝卜丁放进大锅，指挥着史蒂夫从河边舀了两壶水。柴火烧着水咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，他们席地坐下来，在史蒂夫的再三要求下，巴基把切午餐肉的任务交了出去，转而负责挑剔新任厨师用刀的方法不够灵活。  
“你这样太容易切到自己了。”  
“巴基，你在质疑美国队长不会用刀。”  
“什么美国队长，我可没看见。”巴基揪了根草扔到他身上，“这里只有个体重不到一百磅的豆芽。”  
史蒂夫想冲他翻白眼，但嘴角压不下去的笑容让面部表情瞬间破功。他咳嗽了一声，把午餐肉扔进锅里，换了个话题。  
“你和苏睿关系很好？”  
巴基沉默了一会儿，再开口时语气比刚才柔软得多。  
“她让我想起瑞贝卡。活泼、唠叨、爱笑。我知道你从清醒以后就暗中保护着她，我的小妹妹……她享受了很长很美好的一生，可惜我只敢在葬礼时远远地看她一眼。”  
史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，用木勺在锅边慢慢搅和着。复合香料让食物的气味慢慢融合起来。一道简单的炖菜而已，巴基削了两个土豆进去，熬煮得越来越碎，和肉类以及豆子的香气更加厚重。他们一人拿了一个金属制的小饭盒，史蒂夫吃下大半盒就饱了，像个乖孩子似的收好勺子，看着巴基慢慢吃完剩下的饭。  
炖菜的味道说不上好也说不上坏，但无疑让他想起了旧时的布鲁克林。  
  
风从草原的另一端吹过来，扬起他们被汗打湿的头发。把柴火烧透后的细微的糊味送进鼻腔，巴基活动着手臂，转头问史蒂夫。  
“一切还不错？”  
“比‘不错’要好得多。”金发小个子微笑着，“简直好得像个梦。没有战争，没有处理不完的文书和形象工作，只有我们……和你的小羊。”  
“哇哦，这段话要是让弗瑞知道了，他的脸色一定黑里透青。”巴基像是想到了什么，嘴角挂着一抹笑，“如果能留久一些，等小羊的换毛期到了，或许我还能给你打条围巾什么的。”  
史蒂夫看上去想说什么，又悻悻闭上了嘴。  
“我知道，你不能放弃正义。”巴基冲他挤眼睛，“你的人生原则嘛，公民自由。现在远远没达到。”  
——除了公民自由之外，还有你。你还没有获得应有的尊重，那些愚昧的民众不肯抛弃刻板印象，那意味着我仍需努力。  
但他没有说出口，这话听起来有点怪。  
“二战的时候，我偶尔会想战后的我们什么样。”史蒂夫把头歪向一遍，“我们戴着满身功勋章回到布鲁克林，比邻而居的小房子……或许我们都会成为父亲，最厉害的巴恩斯叔叔会给孩子们做最棒的BBQ。”  
——哇哦，他倒是没想到这么多。巴基想着。他最大的期望只是能早点结束战争，四肢健全地退伍……最后一条没实现，有点可惜，但他总还有命在。至于家庭和孩子，即使是最不切实际的美梦里巴基也没想过，他怎么能让别人去承担属于他的那些冷眼。  
“……后来我觉得，这样的要求有点多。”史蒂夫抿着唇笑着，“于是我开始盼望战争结束，而我们还能坐在一起吃饭喝酒，那就是余生最好也最美的样子了。”  
两个人突然沉默下来，不远处的羊群咩咩叫着，像在催促巴基回应这句话。他心里的滋味很怪，有点麻，仿佛有根粗糙的绳子在心脏上打了个蝴蝶结然后被一只手轻轻拨弄着。  
“咳。”巴基摸着鼻梁，“我……也这样希望。”  
史蒂夫瞬间涨红了脸，呼吸急促，眼睛湿漉漉地看过来。巴基莫名涌上一阵心慌，干巴巴地补充着。  
“我指世界和平那部分，没别的意思。”  
“那没什么，巴基……”他指了指不远处的背包，“我哮喘犯了。”  
“……”  
——操，不然呢，他在期待什么。  
  
小风波时有发生，史蒂夫和巴基总是不给别人添麻烦，生活里的一切困难都靠一个病豆芽和一个残疾人互相解决。原本他们住在相邻的两间小房子里，直到史蒂夫有一天夜里发了高烧，巴基第二天就把他的床拖到了自己的旁边。  
“一开始就该这么干。”他抖了抖枕头，“我们小时候也没少睡在同一张沙发垫上，现在的你能占多少地方。”  
史蒂夫企图辩论，但很抱歉，对手可是巴基，那个让他从小到大败绩能绕布鲁克林一圈的好哥们。

在瓦坎达生活的第一个周末，托尼打了个视频电话来。好朋友们挤在一个屏幕前，每张脸上都带着羡慕。  
“太想你们了，哥们。”山姆率先发表感慨，“索尔和洛基的战斗风格不是我们能配合得了的，这一周下来我胳膊脱臼了两次。”  
“没错，而且洛基经常毫无预兆地偷袭索尔，战斧掀起的雷差点给我做了个新发型。”  
“他还会偷拿我的布丁和曲奇，抹了芥末再放回来！”  
“你们在那边还习惯吗？没有住在王宫里？还是说瓦坎达的王宫就这么朴素？”  
“呃，我们住在巴基原来建的小草屋里。”史蒂夫举着手机拍了一圈，“苏睿那边还没有新消息，可能短时间没办法回去，很抱歉。”  
复联的英雄们集体唏嘘着，听起来真的被洛基整的不轻。  
“好了小朋友们，停止抱怨，我打赌弗瑞比你们更烦心。”娜塔莎敲了敲桌面，“你们过的怎么样？”  
“一点都不好。”巴基抢先回应，“没有血清版本的史蒂夫糟透了，又回到了吹一点风就会发烧的噩梦生活，摆弄他可麻烦了。”  
“确实不太好。”史蒂夫呛回去，“或许巴恩斯一只手能做不少事，但绝对不包括扎丸子头，我每天早上都得帮他这个忙，他还要挑剔我扎得不如苏睿帅气。”  
“没错，病人和伤残人士之间的生活真的是太艰难了……我又开始重背那些药瓶上的标签纸了，这都是小史蒂薇的错。”  
没人发觉门口走过一个人影。那人停了几分钟，又若无其事地走了过去。  
“为什么他们互相埋怨却面带笑容？”幻视小声问旺达，旺达犹豫了一会儿给了他一个“这很复杂你暂时没法领会”的眼神。  
“好的，你们假期生活很愉快。再见，我们要去拯救世界了。”  
托尼撇着嘴关闭视频，抖了抖胳膊。而远在瓦坎达的两个人对视一眼，哈哈大笑起来。  
  
生活一切如常，和缓得都快让他们忘记了自己是个战士而纽约还有一大堆糟心的事在等待处理。直到一个炎热反常的下午，提恰拉打电话说有位客人来找他们，声音里透着奇怪。  
敲门声没过多久就响了起来，巴基和史蒂夫划了次拳，输家耸耸肩走过去，单手开了门。  
“噢操……”巴基立刻咽下脏话，毕竟面对着满脸笑容风尘仆仆的罗杰斯，这显得很不礼貌，“你怎么来了？”  
罗杰斯把小行李箱踢进门，毫不见外地走进来。  
“托尼说最近外星人来地球的频率降低了，目前人手充足，但你们这边似乎需要人帮忙。”  
罗杰斯大大方方和洗衣机前正拿着衣服的史蒂夫打了个招呼，史蒂夫瞬间觉得自己的头发竖了起来。他永远看这家伙不顺眼，不论是在纽约还是在瓦坎达……靠，他凭什么直接坐在那个有小狮子印花的小沙发上！那是我的专属座位！  
“呃，我们挺好的，多谢关心。”  
巴基搓了搓衣角，不知道是不是幻觉，他感觉屋里的气温升高了两度，麻布袍子贴在脊背上带来种奇特的刺痒，他开始出汗了。  
——准是托尼·斯塔克让罗杰斯过来凑热闹的，巴基咬咬牙，他接上胳膊就回去拆了那家伙的新装甲。  
“我睡哪儿？”罗杰斯探头在卧室门口转了一圈，眯起眼睛问，“还有多余的行军床吗？我可以睡在巴基右边，他晚上需要拿东西的时候方便帮忙。”  
巴基正在酝酿怎么拒绝，史蒂夫放下了手里的脏衣篓走过来。  
“他晚上睡的很熟，想不起来拿东西的。”他微微抬起头，痛恨自己现在需要踮脚才能平视罗杰斯这个事实，“事实上，他是为了照顾我才把床挪过来的，出门右手边有间比这儿小点的房子，你可以睡在那里。”  
“我也可以照顾你。”罗杰斯上下打量史蒂夫，眼神里像带着同情，“小组出击总比单兵作战强，对吗？这可是美国队长的语录之一。”  
“好的，够了。”巴基按了按眉心，指着罗杰斯说，“出门左手边是小库房，里面很干净，有新的行军床。”  
史蒂夫还没来得及笑，巴基又转过头对他说：“你，回右手间的房子去睡，别再办夜里不关窗的傻事了。”  
他张张嘴想说什么，罗杰斯却抢先一步捏住他的肩膀，点点头。  
“嗯哼，很公平，我想即使是失去了血清的美国队长也一定能好好照顾自己，不至于像个需要保姆的小废物，对吧？”  
史蒂夫只好闭嘴点头，梗着脖子走进卧室将行军床折叠起来，半抱半托着往外走。  
巴基看着一高一矮两个人的背影，用力吐了口气。  
——豹神在上，他觉得自己的悠闲日子到头了。  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“我打赌你来这儿不是因为对实验感兴趣。”苏睿戴着透明的护目镜笑着看巴基，“夹在卫斯理和瑞特之间令人心生厌倦？”  
“这比喻烂透了。我可不是斯嘉丽，只是缺了条胳膊的二战老兵。”  
巴基靠在试验台前，用脚跟磨蹭着振金铸造的实验室地板。这里是苏睿新开辟的无菌实验室，有关振金胳膊的维护在这里进行。他听不太懂那一连串的复杂术语，但能从苏睿的眼睛里读出一种兴奋，对外星人粒子的兴奋。  
他了解那种眼神，那是面对全新挑战时从心底烧起的野火，科学家某种程度上也是战士，他懂那种感受，更何况这姑娘脸上的笑容比瓦坎达草原上的太阳还要耀眼。  
“噢，别这么讲白狼，我确信你也是一位乱世佳人，皇家护卫队的姑娘们都觉得你长得不错。”  
她拨弄着浮动在虚空中的操作台，处于静置台上的手臂被不明的蓝色材质液体浸没，一遍又一遍。振金的金属色泽随之越来越清亮。但屏幕中间大得出奇的纳米屏幕上，金属臂的表面仍然覆盖着某种荧光绿，看上去像寄居着一群夏夜里的萤火虫。  
“多谢姑娘们的好意。”巴基摸摸鼻梁，决定不再纠结于苏睿口中的敏感问题，“这上面的小绿点就是你所说的不稳定粒子？”  
“是的，我取样了实验体的分泌物，和振金臂的表层做了交叉对比，结果完全一致。根据你所讲的经历和后续的小实验，我打算给它起名为‘上帝粒子’。”  
“哇喔，很贴切，某种程度上我确实当了一把造物主。”  
“你指那个金发碧眼的瑞特先生吗？”苏睿冲他挤眼睛，“你们怎么称呼他？罗杰斯？我猜他和咱们的队长相处不来。”  
巴基的喉咙里溢出一声懊恼的呻吟，他身边的姑娘们永远这么敏锐。不管是罗杰斯临出现前娜塔莎意有所指的短讯，还是只见了罗杰斯一面的苏睿。  
“那家伙的眼神……啧。”苏睿在自己的眼睛前比划了一下，“就像瓦坎达东部草原的雄狮首领。野心勃勃、难以驯服、对领地内的一切志在必得，迷人里带着危险。”  
巴基苦笑一声：“你的比喻精彩极了，公主殿下。我从没意识到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的好胜心有这么强。”  
  
巴基对罗杰斯来到瓦坎达这事还是想得太简单了。准确来说，他史蒂夫和罗杰斯之间会产生的化学反应一无所知。他很了解史蒂夫，这是事实，全复联乃至全世界公认的事实。可问题在于他也仅是了解史蒂夫，而罗杰斯毕竟是书里的角色，不可能和史蒂夫完全一致。  
不然他怎么会见面就强吻，还始终以这样暧昧的态度来对待自己？  
想到这儿巴基的心情有些别扭，像整颗心扑在初生的蒲公英丛里翻滚，柔韧的绒毛冲刷过表面，而坚实的茎叶则带来一阵阵微妙的刺痛——他说不上来自己是欣慰还是失落，就像他难以表达自己想说“还好他们不一样”还是“可惜他们不一样”。  
这想法可有点危险，巴基甚至没搞清自己在惋惜什么。他摇摇头，企图把这个想法甩出大脑，而苏睿站在旁边把他变幻飞快的表情全部收入眼底，她敢肯定巴基藏着一肚子故事，而她恰好很闲。  
“好吧，我想你大概想在实验室多躲一会儿。”她按下一个按钮，两把舒适的椅子从地面升起来，“不如给我讲讲史蒂夫和罗杰斯之间发生的事？”  
  
好吧，容他回忆一下罗杰斯来到瓦坎达的这一周都发生了什么鸡飞狗跳的事。  
从他把史蒂夫和罗杰斯分别撵到两个房间睡觉后，夜晚的睡眠质量高了不少。瓦坎达的松木带有一种独特的、能舒缓神经的香气，这是他刚来瓦坎达时提恰拉亲自让人送来给他盖房子的。不得不说，这种气味的确帮助了刚出冷冻舱时失眠的自己，这也是后来他睡在这间小房子里总会赖床的原因。  
因此，早上六点那阵叮叮当当的敲门声确实惹恼了巴基，而当他愤怒拉开门时，站在门口分别端着盘子和杯子的史蒂夫和罗杰斯让他一阵恍惚。  
“我做了培根煎蛋三明治，搭配美式咖啡。”史蒂夫抢先张口，像个兢兢业业的销售经理，“培根和鸡蛋都是瓦坎达特有的绿色食材，和纽约超市里卖的完全不同，口感和香气都很棒，美式咖啡是这里的皇家特供，听说连提恰拉都赞不绝口。”  
巴基的大脑仍然被睡意占了上风，眼神迷离。还没来得及接过史蒂夫的盘子，站在一旁的罗杰斯递来了他手里的盘子。  
“我做了Omelet美式煎蛋卷，食材有鸡蛋、瓦坎达野生的高品质火腿、全世界最好的进口芝士和黄油和野生紫皮小洋葱。我猜你不爱吃胡萝卜，所以换成了焖熟的鹰嘴豆。饮料是低糖的摩卡，我请教了这里的咖啡专家，刻意控制了糖度，绝对是你会喜欢的口感。”  
史蒂夫不动声色地瞪了罗杰斯一眼。  
他也清楚巴基不爱吃胡萝卜，但正确做法难道不是直接规避有胡萝卜的早饭，像他一样做个三明治？这家伙做了就算了，还要特地夸自己去掉了胡萝卜，真是幼稚。噢，还有咖啡的选择，没错，巴基是很喜欢甜味，摩卡是个不错的选择，但他忽略了一点，现在的巴基很显然还在犯困，所以来一杯足够让人清醒的美式才是最佳选择。  
巴基揉了揉眼睛，恍惚里以为自己变身成了莎拉，自己的两个儿子正殷切地端着早饭跑来孝顺他。  
“呃，感谢你们的好意。”他侧过身示意他们进来，“你们做的量可不止是三人份，进来一起吃吧，我的桌子摆的开。”  
“不，巴基。”两个金发碧眼的小混蛋齐声说，“你要选择你更喜欢哪份。”  
两位产品经理紧接着进行了一次火花四溅的对视，而顾客先生觉得自己一点儿都不饿了。一点儿都不。  
  
苏睿的表情产生了一点儿微妙的变化，介于疑惑和想笑之间，牙齿咬着下唇的内侧，棕色的眉尾有着不明显的颤抖。  
巴基翻着白眼：“笑吧，我也认为那个画面搞笑感十足。”  
苏睿爆发一阵毫不遮掩的大笑，连机械臂上空悬浮的仪器都有微小的抖动，她擦着眼角问：“好吧，好吧，那容我好奇一下，你最终接受了哪份早餐？”  
巴基耸耸肩，又去摸挺直的鼻梁，声音放低了一些，好像有点心虚——事实上他到现在都很心虚，虽然自己的做法并不是罪无可恕的过错。  
“呃，罗杰斯那份。”他舔舔唇，“你知道。不是说史蒂夫做的有什么不好，那是个很棒的三明治，挑不出错，他这次甚至记住了煎培根不需要再放盐……但那份煎蛋卷实在是该死的棒，我猜原书的作者给美国队长添上了厨艺方面的才能。还有那杯摩卡，老天，星巴克的滋味都没那个好。”  
——哇喔，听上去史蒂夫迎来了一次全方位的巨大败北。苏睿想着。这有些可惜，她可是史蒂夫牌三明治的独家商品供应商，但看上去这次对手的计策更胜一筹。  
当然，她不会把自己和奥克耶开盘下注赌谁会赢得巴恩斯这件事说出来的。他是个可爱善良的小伙子，但总归没人想承受白狼的怒气。  
“该死。”巴基低头看了眼手机，从椅子上站起来，“我得回木屋一趟。”  
“嗯？有什么事情？”  
“诺德告诉我史蒂夫遇见点困难。”  
诺德是住在白狼家附近的小孩，人小鬼大，一肚子主意。  
“严重吗？需不需要我帮忙？”  
“他的哮喘吸入剂快用完了，我该注意到这个的。”巴基舔着唇，神色有些懊悔，“补充剂放在最高的柜顶了，因为那里防潮最好……以史蒂夫的身高他得搬两把椅子，那很危险，诺德告诉我他正不舒服并尝试去拿。抱歉，我现在就得走。”  
  
诺德的情报准确无误，巴基一推门就看见那个金发小个子气喘着叠椅子。  
“史蒂夫！”他立刻阻止对方，“到一边去，这些手工椅子没那么牢固，当心你摔断尾椎骨。”  
史蒂夫倔强地看了他一会儿，像是疑惑他为什么来得这么快。而最终他在好哥们的绿眼睛里败下阵来，抿嘴站到一边。  
巴基松了口气，自信地踩上凳子，单臂在柜顶摸索着。  
他离够到那小瓶药剂只差一个指尖的距离，但就像他说的那样，手工做的原木椅子确实底部不平，更何况小屋子的地板也不是那么平整，而他暂时还没有掌握好单手够东西时的平衡——  
“巴基！不！！”  
史蒂夫眼看着巴基失去平衡。战无不胜的美国队长唯一恐惧的就是坠落，雪山上掉下去的巴基是他终其一生治不好的心魔。而现在他看着他从椅子上歪倒下来，那简直像个折磨人的慢动作，他捕捉到巴基脸上一瞬间闪过的惊慌，身体的反应速度却随着血清的失效而不复存在，几乎挪动脚步的时候他就知道自己迟了，太迟了，况且以他现在的身材，还想接住一个快200磅的超级战士而不把自己弄伤吗？  
巴基知道自己搞砸了，他栽倒前一秒抓住了小药瓶，宽慰着自己这没什么大不了的，离地面不过才半米高，连脚踝都崴不到。但旁边的史蒂夫一脸心碎欲死的表情让他觉得幸福又头疼，史蒂夫永远怕他受伤，即使他清楚自己对伤痛的忍耐值比任何一个超级英雄都高，况且这次自己的摔倒又是为了给他拿药，这家伙一定要自责许久——  
“看来我出来的时机很对。”  
出乎意料的，巴基并没有摔到地上。他反应了两秒钟，在史蒂夫如同杀人一般的目光里理解了眼前的状况——棒极了，他摔下来时罗杰斯正从旁边的盥洗室出来，四倍的反应速度让他比史蒂夫更快地冲到了巴基跟前，然后……  
一个在肥皂剧里堪称满分的公主抱，自己仅剩的胳膊因为条件反射自发地缠在他后颈，再来点煽情的音乐就可以配上玫瑰花特效了。  
——他妈的，巴基觉得还不如让自己摔在地板上。  
“放我下来，罗杰斯。”  
“我就当这句是谢谢的意思了。”罗杰斯把他放下来，耸耸肩，“不客气，这是一个身强力壮的好哥们该做的。”  
他特意把形容词咬得重了点儿，果不其然站在一边的史蒂夫垂下头，握紧了拳头，帮他换药剂的巴基并没注意到，他只是把吸入器递给史蒂夫，叹口气还是跟罗杰斯认真道了谢。  
史蒂夫叼着吸入器狠狠吸了两口，他决定抽空去找苏睿问问研究进程，这个罗杰斯真是讨人烦。  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

无论何种境地里，保持平衡总是件难事，而巴基现在面对的就是这样一件难事。他自以为努力在史蒂夫和罗杰斯之间保持着平衡——具体表现为每天努力吃掉双份的饭。这得感谢血清，不然等他回到纽约要面对的就是全部缩水的战斗服——但事实告诉巴基，史蒂夫和罗杰斯的较劲远没有结束，这根本不是在保持平衡，他分明是在被两人拽着拔河。  
  
“我认为巴基的头发完全可以散着，那很自然，也毫不影响他的英俊。”  
“为什么你觉得他应该采纳你的意见？他刚到瓦坎达时就喜欢扎这样的发型，这能让他感到安全。巴基不喜欢生活里的变化，就像每次吃牛排他总是选择黑椒酱汁。”  
“好吧，但我打赌我扎的不比你差，或许我可以接替这份工作。”  
“凭什么？从他来到瓦坎达就是我来帮忙，你来接手的话这也是一种变化，巴基如果感到不舒服了怎么办？他那么温柔，绝对不会说出来的。”  
站在门口的巴基默默转身，他这就去把自己的头发理回短发，立刻。  
除了生活细节上的一系列分歧，他们还异常关注苏睿的两项研究。  
“巴基的手臂大概还有多久能修复好？我们已经在瓦坎达停留了近一个月，这有些超出我的预期。”  
“上帝粒子真的没有不会给他带来副作用吗？你知道，他总是咬牙忍下一切，死也不肯说。”  
“去除掉上帝粒子的同时能让这家伙也消失吗？哦……好吧，嗯，这很好，恭喜你还要在真实的世界继续逗留。”  
“与其这么在意我，不如问问你的血清研究怎么样？你一天变不回美国队长，就一天没有和他并肩战斗的资格，如果我随着上帝粒子一起消失，你猜受伤几率增高的会是谁？”  
苏睿刚开始还努力保持微笑回复他们的问题，被烦得多了后索性在实验室门口贴了一张标语——未经沟通此地禁止金发碧眼的美国人入内。  
对此巴基表示赞同，甚至想复制一份贴在自己门口，但没过两分钟还是放弃了这个想法。他前两天发过一次脾气，结果一大一小两个史蒂夫默契地闭上嘴，用那双湿润又好看的蓝眼睛盯着他看，连睫毛颤动的频率都趋于一致，他恍惚里觉得自己正在训斥两只拆家的金毛犬。  
算了吧，巴基·巴恩斯永远没法对史蒂夫·罗杰斯说不，不管他是真实的还是来自操蛋的另一个次元。  
  
巴基在湖边慢慢走着，清早的冷风吹干了晨跑后微微出的汗，天还没亮，他比平时起得都早，也因此得以暂时逃脱今天的“爱心早餐”折磨。  
走到第三圈，他看见不远处有个人影徘徊在苏睿的独立实验室门前。那人不是瓦坎达的原住民，不论是肤色还是停在隐形停机坪上的昆式都能证明这一点，这让巴基挑起了眉。  
“呃，罗斯探员？”他走过去，辨认出了那个身影，“你怎么会到瓦坎达来？”  
罗斯看上去被他吓了一跳，松口气跟他挥挥手。自从无限战争后，这个跟瓦坎达有过亲密接触的情报局探员被弗瑞挖来了神盾局，他们算得上同事，虽然过去没有交集。  
“巴恩斯先生。”他礼貌地说，脸上带着困惑，“是苏睿殿下让我来复查，不久前我在这里接受了一次小手术，但是这个牌子……”  
罗斯指着那行标语。  
“是我哪里惹到她了吗？”  
“放心，那不是指你。”巴基看了看罗斯浅到看不出金色的头发，耸肩解释，“不过你来得太早了，苏睿昨天忙到很晚，大概需要你等会儿。”  
“噢，确实挺早，我没注意时间。”罗斯看看表，转身从战机里拿出两个三明治，“要吃吗？”  
巴基欣然接受，盘算着用罗斯当借口拒绝两个史蒂夫的早餐。  
  
“最近局里怎么样？纽约还安全？”  
“很平常。外星攻击的频率在稳步降低，但国家内部仍然有动乱……唔，前段时间拔除了两个间谍团伙，有娜塔莎和克林特参与。”  
“一次两个？老天，他们还真能干。”  
罗斯的表情有些奇怪：“多亏了两条古怪的线报。线索提供者的能力很高，即使求助了贾维斯我们也没能确定对方的真实地址……但那情报准确无误，简直比神盾局过去两年的工作都有用。”  
巴基把三明治的最后一口吃完，对罗斯说的神秘人产生了些兴趣。  
“顶级骇客？酷，我猜猜，弗瑞一定想把他招进来。”  
“的确，这样能力强悍的人如果不能进入神盾局，将会是个极大的隐患。弗瑞局长先后组织IT精英们围剿过三次，都没能在互联网里抓到那家伙的一点儿踪迹。昨晚他给弗瑞发了封邮件，我们都以为那会是战书或者又一次攻击什么的，在重重戒备下打开后……”罗斯拧着眉毛，似乎想笑又不敢笑，“发现那是一段长达三分钟且无法关闭的小猫舔奶视频。弗瑞局长的表情……非常精彩。”  
巴基毫不掩饰地大笑起来，他脑子里已经有画面了，弗瑞冷着脸鼓着眼睛的样子简直像一条变异金鱼，那一定搞笑极了，他喜欢这个不知名的黑客。  
“总之，视频播放完毕后弹出一行地址，定位在捷克布拉格。”  
“骇客的真实住址？”  
“不清楚，但弗瑞决定收尾手头的工作后派人去一趟。娜塔莎和克林特抽不开身，他得另外考虑人选。”  
告别罗斯后已经是上午九点钟了，巴基有些心虚地往小木屋走，好在这次两只金毛没堵在门口等他，他庆幸之余还有点儿说不出的失落，抓住路过的诺德问了问怎么回事。  
“他们去帮乔伊斯阿姨砍树了。”诺德指了指北边，“乔伊斯一家要盖个新的小房子。”  
“等等，你是说那两个人都去了？”  
“是的，乔伊斯阿姨本来只想找你，但是他们非常积极地说来帮忙。”诺德神神秘秘地凑近，“我们都知道那个大个子是队长，小个子是谁呢？”  
“秘密。”巴基挥挥手往北边走，“我得去看看他们。”  
  
史蒂夫一早就知道砍树这件事不适合现在的他做，但看着乔伊斯一家冲罗杰斯扬起的笑脸，以及那些夸赞“你和巴基真是好哥们，总是愿意替他做事”这样的话，他没办法冷静下来。  
“我也去。”史蒂夫挺起胸这么说，悄悄把哮喘喷剂塞进兜里，“我可以帮忙，捡捡树枝一类的。”  
“噢，年轻人，你看起来可不适合这个。”乔伊斯惊讶地打量他，似乎才发现屋里还有第二个人存在，“你们长得挺像，是队长的……”  
“侄子。”罗杰斯抢先回答，“他的父母因病去世了，他身体也一直不好。”  
史蒂夫瞪他一眼，没有反驳，只是走进存放工具的屋子里拿出两把斧子，眼神倔强地站在乔伊斯面前。  
“你真可爱，让我想起我的小儿子第一次离开瓦坎达去参加夏令营。”乔伊斯拍拍他的肩膀，“既然执意想帮忙，我我当然不会介意。”  
他们一路走到离小木屋有五百多米远的丛林，坚实的树木茂盛地长着，旁边有条蜿蜒的小溪，不少瓦坎达当地的女人们正在溪边走动，乔伊斯冲她们挥手。  
“快看，队长和他的侄子要来帮我砍树了。”  
姑娘们热情地打起招呼来，这情形让史蒂夫出神。瓦坎达的民风一向淳朴好客，原先他以浪人的身份回到这里找巴基的时候，这些女孩也是这样叽叽喳喳着跑来闲聊，只不过这次她们的目标……  
“好久没有见到我们英俊强壮的白人小伙了，最近还好吗？”  
“白狼的胳膊有什么问题？严不严重？噢答应我，你可得照顾好他。”  
“最近好像不怎么见到你和白狼一起行动了，难道吵了架？原来看见你的时候，他准在五米之内呢。”  
罗杰斯微笑着一一回答了这些问题，史蒂夫内心憋着气，但又挑不出错——不知道为什么，书里的史蒂夫·罗杰斯似乎比他本人更具魅力，更会说话，也更璀璨夺目。他感到这种情景似曾相识，就像七十年前他走在布鲁克林最受欢迎的詹姆斯·巴恩斯身边，而这种比较无疑让史蒂夫感到更加恼火。  
他默不作声拿起一柄斧头，跟半臂宽的树较起劲来。这对超级战士来说本不算什么，他甚至能只靠一脚就把这棵树踹断，可现在他失去了血清，全都要靠自己了。史蒂夫深吸一口气牟足劲往树上劈去，结果令人沮丧——那里破开了一个指头长短的缝隙，而自己薄薄的虎口被震得发麻。  
“看来我们应该先干活再聊天，这孩子一向很积极。”  
罗杰斯礼貌地向她们告别，拎着斧头开始砍离史蒂夫不远的另一棵树。  
史蒂夫一早就知道这家伙在伐树上会比他强，但这不代表倔强的他就会主动认输。他憋红了脸暗自努力，时不时瞥着对方的进度。  
但罗杰斯永远能出人意料，他轻松砍倒三棵树后擦了擦额头，竟然毫不在意地把身上的T恤扯了下来，露出肌肉线条流畅而火辣的上半身。在场的女士们沸腾了，她们自以为小音量地讨论着，毫不吝啬对罗杰斯身材的赞美，甚至有人用白狼的身材和他作比较。  
不远处的史蒂夫听清了每一句，他抱着斧头，眼神充满嫌弃。  
——那本该死的书到底是谁写的？他怎么能把自己写成公共道德感这么低的家伙？难道这就是姑娘们认为的“火辣”？老天，他真的不能理解。  
史蒂夫低头看了看自己现在的身板，从前流畅且结实的肌肉统统不知所踪，突出的锁骨下是平板一样苍白瘦弱的身体，他握着拳犹豫再三，解开了衬衫的上半排扣子，扭头继续砍起了树。  
  
巴基走到这里时，史蒂夫正坐在一个树桩上拼命咳嗽着。他下意识去帮史蒂夫拍背，边帮他系好衬衫上的扣子边问：“怎么回事？尘土太多引起的？”  
史蒂夫竭力想回答，但昏昏沉沉的脑袋和不间断的咳嗽令他力不从心。一旁的罗杰斯整理好他们砍下的木材，套好T恤走回来替他解释。  
“他着凉发烧了。”  
“着凉？”巴基立刻反应过来，“老天，你是不知道自己有多容易生病吗？森林里的风这么大，砍树的时候你一定出汗了，居然为了贪凉解开扣子？史蒂薇，你可真不让人放心。”  
史蒂夫止住了咳，看着巴基严肃的表情，又低下头默默不语。  
——他没意识到这个，真的。他当时满脑子都是不想被罗杰斯比下去，即使知道所有人的目光都会被那家伙吸引，但他就是不甘示弱。直到不适感占领了上风，他坐下来休息时才意识到自己或许是感冒了。史蒂夫叹口气想着，该死的，巴基一定又要担心。  
果然，眼前那双透亮的绿眼睛里写满了担忧，好看的棕色眉毛皱在一起，嘴唇抿着，似乎想批评他又不愿意说出重话。史蒂夫很想跟巴基道个歉，就像七十年前他总做的那样，但罗杰斯正站在旁边，他赌着气不肯张嘴，感冒带来的昏沉与恶心却越来越严重，他几乎有些坐不稳了，身体摇摆着打晃。  
“罗杰斯，麻烦你去王宫里要一些感冒药。”巴基盯着史蒂夫苍白的脸叹气，“我带他回房间休息。”  
史蒂夫没听清罗杰斯回答了什么，他只是感觉到有只手把自己从树桩上拉起来，坚定而温柔地慢慢向前走。那只手是温热的、柔软的、每一处细小的伤痕和茧子他都那么熟悉，史蒂夫忍不住吸吸鼻子，含混地喊“巴基”。  
他猜测自己的尾音有些变调，对方或许把这声呼唤当成了询问。  
“我在这。”他听到巴基轻轻回答他，“我一直都在这里。”  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

发烧简直是世界上最令人讨厌的轻症。浑身发冷、肌肉酸疼、头昏脑涨、鼻子塞到仿佛感觉不到，耳膜嗡嗡作响。无论什么人，面对发烧的时候总是显得意志薄弱，超级英雄不例外，失去血清后的史蒂夫·罗杰斯更不例外。  
他躺在单人小床上，迷糊地辨不清这是谁的房间。铺着厚厚稻草的床铺此时仿佛一块坚硬的石头，硌得人浑身酸疼。史蒂夫不安地紧闭着眼，在床上不断翻身，用拳头按揉自己的太阳穴，张开嘴巴像条搁浅的鱼一样大口呼吸着。  
一阵冰冷感擦过他的额头，史蒂夫睁看眼睛，看到的景象因为高热而覆上了一层浅红。视野的正中是巴基的脸，眼下的青黑让他看上去有点儿憔悴。见史蒂夫睁开了眼，巴基把手里的凉毛巾恶狠狠盖在了他额头上。  
“罗杰斯家的小子永远这么倔。现在好了，难受的可是你。”  
巴基嘟囔着，扭身去用手里的小块棉巾蘸着瓦碗里的酒精。对独臂小伙来说，这动作不是很顺手，尤其床上不听话的好哥们还用力拽着他。  
“巴基，我很……抱歉。”  
史蒂夫喊他，声音里带着牙齿磕碰的咔咔声。那只细瘦苍白的手拽着巴基袍子的下摆，用力到青筋暴起，好像不抓得紧一些他就会在自己眼前消失不见。  
巴基几乎一瞬间就心软了。他还能说什么？从少年时期遇见这个倔强的金发小个子后，他哪次不是叹口气就原谅这家伙了。  
“接受你的道歉，哥们。”巴基用酒精棉巾替他擦拭着额头和脖子，“罗杰斯去找苏睿要过药剂，但苏睿说血清失效这个阶段不建议你用退烧药，她的研究取得了些进展，要委屈你熬过这次了。”  
史蒂夫其实听不太清巴基在说什么，他只捕捉到了“罗杰斯……不建议……委屈……”这几个词。于是他用另一只手握住巴基的手腕，声音发软：“我生病了，我很委屈，你不能去找罗杰斯。”  
“上帝啊，你真是烧糊涂了，我当然会在这里照顾你。”  
巴基哭笑不得地看着自己的手被史蒂夫控在他脸庞，对方说话的时的热气扑在他掌心。这实在令人担忧，巴基动了动手，贴着史蒂夫的脸颊摸了摸，一直下滑到脖颈处——传来的热度比他的手更烫。而高烧的人下意识会去寻觅冷感，史蒂夫只觉得巴基的手舒服极了，他胡乱地在对方手掌里蹭了蹭，像只不谙世事的幼年雄狮。  
被他拽着的巴基忍不住抖了抖。他确定史蒂夫的唇擦过了自己的手掌中心的掌纹，细微的痒感从那里传来，很快麻痹了他的头皮和心脏。  
——太烫了。不论是史蒂夫的脸颊、脖颈、还是这个意外至极的吻……这能算个吻吗？大概也就比绅士的吻手礼过分那么一丁点儿，可他喉咙发梗，好像那里有个吐不出也吞不下的肿块，如果医生能把它取出剖开，就会发现肿块里面满满都是翻腾着的负罪感。  
这不应该，一个小小的意外而已，他怎么能沉溺于这个滋味？  
巴基轻轻抽出手，史蒂夫在酒精和凉毛巾的安抚下睡了过去。他站起来，活动着发麻的四肢，翻来覆去舔着自己的嘴唇，可心情还是乱七八糟的。思绪变成毛线，年幼的小狮子用爪子扯出一个线头把自己裹了进去，让本来就不怎么清醒的大脑彻底成为一个乱糟糟的的线球。  
“停，停下。”巴基自言自语，把手握成拳，指尖碾过史蒂夫刚刚蹭过的部分，“去煮点粥，做些别的……对，抽空去问问苏睿的研究情况，这一切太疯狂了，得早日恢复正常。”  
  
烧退得还算快，感谢血清的失效并没有让史蒂夫免疫力跟着跌回上世纪。退烧以后的他有些嗜睡，巴基来过几次替他换毛巾，但他始终没醒，大概是睡得太沉又被拉入梦魇，脸色和表情都不怎么好。  
只有史蒂夫清楚自己在做梦。梦里有条长长的曲折的走廊，无数悬浮的巨大画面从走廊两边延伸开，他看到无数个巴基，无数次失去、无数次他们并肩或者没能并肩走过的战争。那列被痛苦锻造成的雪山列车从头顶呼啸而过，他在走廊上躲闪着，变换位置的墙壁磕得他浑身发疼。  
“巴基……”  
他喊出名字的瞬间，所有画面忽然静止，走廊的尽头出现一个闪着光的人影，史蒂夫认出了那条铁臂，他跌跌撞撞地向那个方向奔跑，可就在下一秒能触到巴基的时候，另一个人影出现在更前面，只一伸手就把巴基带离了史蒂夫的世界。  
被抛下的人握紧拳头，看到夺走巴基的人胸前有颗发亮的白星。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
他清醒了，噩梦消散，留下一身已经发冷的汗意。史蒂夫盯着木制的房顶发了会儿呆，四周静悄悄的，巴基不在，旁边的小桌上放着一碗温水。他吞咽了几下，喉咙处的烧灼感已经完全消失了，嘴巴里还残留着一点米汤的味道。  
史蒂夫端过凉水一饮而尽，他决定去找一趟罗杰斯。  
  
“有什么事这么着急叫我过来？史蒂夫的病还没好，我应该看着他。”  
苏睿忍住想翻白眼的冲动，在指挥台上进行操作：“放心，他在瓦坎达的地盘上不会有事的。我叫你来是想告诉你……铁臂上的粒子我研究出如何抹除了，但这个方法会暂时使你的感知系统失灵。换句话说，它又变回了最初代的型号，暂时不能像另一只手一样灵敏，能分辨出冷热并感知痛感。”  
巴基挑起眉尾，似乎有些意外。的确，那条振金胳膊好用得过头，他都快忘记最早那条没配置感知系统的笨重铁臂有多难用了，大概和托尼工作室里的Dummy没差多少。  
“嗯哼，重新部署感知系统的话，基本等于重造一条振金胳膊。这条的材质可是顶尖的，但现在王国对开采量有限制，要等一段时间……而你好像挺着急。”苏睿顿了顿，摊手，“不止你，我觉得那两位队长也挺着急。这可真让人伤心，瓦坎达这么好的地方，你们怎么都不想多待？”  
巴基按按太阳穴：“相信我，问题不在瓦坎达。好吧我想想……你的意思是如果我暂时接受这条胳膊，现在就能开始去除那层粒子的程序？”  
“是的。”苏睿的食指悬空在一个绿色按钮上方，“所以你怎么打算？”  
“立刻。”  
巴基不假思索地同意了。他需要那条胳膊，需要回到纽约像个英雄一样忙着对抗黑恶势力，而不是像现在这样夹在两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯中间左右为难，更何况还有那些理不清楚的复杂情绪……工作总是能治愈这些，他从不怀疑。  
苏睿按下了启动键，复杂的机械嗡嗡启动着，箱体内部规律的白色射线对中央的铁臂进行着清洗，接触表面时爆起一阵又一阵火花。  
“酷。”苏睿吹着口哨，“我应该给这个行动一个代号……杀死上帝怎么样？”  
“这不会对宗教信仰产生冲击？”  
“我想豹神不会在意的。”苏睿耸耸肩，转身看向巴基的时候却神情严肃，“对了，有关血清的研究不顺利，你要做好心理准备。”  
“什么？”  
“生物体内的化学反应太复杂，我无法通过史蒂夫血液里已经失效的血清反向复制出原样本。即使有神盾局生物序列研究科室的资料和从你身上提取的参考样本，实验仍然在不停失败，我需要推翻现在的思路，重新计划这项研究。”  
“也就是说……”  
“他还要维持这样一段时间，具体多久我无法保证。抱歉。”  
  
罗杰斯拉开门，表情倒不显得意外，甚至像个好客的主人一样为他倒好了水。这倒是让史蒂夫有些尴尬，他咳了几声，坐在罗杰斯对面的藤椅上，沉默不语。  
这是次没经过深思熟路就贸然开始的行动。他做了噩梦，梦里的罗杰斯抢走了巴基，于是醒来他来到了这儿，试图跟罗杰斯说点什么。可他看着这张熟悉的脸，看着神情放松的罗杰斯，史蒂夫感到一阵语塞。他该声讨什么？他又该以什么立场指责这个从书中来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯？  
“这场对话比我预想得来得晚。”  
他没想到罗杰斯先发制人。  
“当然，我是该来的，只是那之后发生了太多意外。”  
“你是想来跟我谈巴基。”罗杰斯用了个陈述句。他身体前倾，用了个在谈判桌上常用的姿势，“其实也没有什么好谈的。不论你说什么，我都会告诉你——我不会放手的，别跟我扯什么我不属于这个世界，事实是我已经在这里了，而短时间没人知道如何送我回去。”  
史蒂夫皱眉，罗杰斯强势霸道的话让他心里不爽。  
“那只是时间问题，托尼和班纳会研究出来的。你毕竟不属于这儿，谁也不知道后续会不会发生什么意外。”  
——万一哪天这家伙二维化了呢？史蒂夫发誓他没有因此感到幸灾乐祸。  
“得了吧，托尼和班纳最终会听谁的？尼克·弗瑞。而你对于弗瑞和我达成的协议一无所知。”  
史蒂夫攥紧拳头。是了，尼克·弗瑞当然希望罗杰斯能留下来，复仇者们的能力和精力毕竟有限，有一个新的帮手当然会更轻松……该死的，这家伙真的是那个正义的美国队长？他有什么资格举起盾牌。  
罗杰斯看着史蒂夫的神色有些动摇，微笑着靠回沙发，身体放松。  
“好吧，我猜我在你眼里算不上好人，或许你心里正在骂我不配成为美国队长。这也没关系，我不是反派角色，更不是海德拉的间谍，也没想用什么阴损的手段抢走巴基。”  
罗杰斯迎着史蒂夫冷冷的眼神，一字一顿。  
“我们公平竞争。”  
公平竞争？史蒂夫咀嚼着这个词，好一会儿才明白过来罗杰斯的意思：这家伙想成为巴基最好的朋友，鉴于他也是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，自己百分百能理解他对这个身份的渴望。这么想想这家伙也有些可怜，听说罗杰斯压根没见过自己的巴基？换成自己的话……老天，他完全没法想象那样的生活。  
至于罗杰斯，他显然还没意识到史蒂夫的思维跟他并不一样。如果他能听见史蒂夫的心理活动，一定会忍不住用盾牌重击那颗迟钝的脑袋。拜托，这一系列事情还没表达清自己对巴基的意图吗？可史蒂夫对于二人关系的定义还止步于“最好的朋友”。  
两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯沉默着，试图用灼热的眼神烧死对方。史蒂夫正考虑着答应下来，而门在此时被敲响。  
来的人是巴基。他表情有些疲惫，看到两个人“和平”地共处一室时，又带了点惊讶。  
“史蒂夫？你的病好了？那很好……”  
他没等史蒂夫的回答，转向罗杰斯，语气吞吞吐吐。  
“罗杰斯，我……”他犹豫着，伸手拽了下罗杰斯的手腕，“我想请你帮我一个忙。”  
史蒂夫盯着他们交握的手，又一次咬住脸颊内侧的软肉。  
但这次巴基没有走过来戳他。  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“我同意。”  
“罗杰斯……”  
“这没什么值得你摆出那张愧疚脸的。”罗杰斯勾着一边的唇角，无视一旁史蒂夫杀人一样的目光，“只是个小忙，我当然愿意。”  
“没有那么简单。虽然我想到你身上可能也有血清，但苏睿无法确定它是否和史蒂夫接受过的超级战士血清一致，因此她需要抽取大量血液，并且提出你这段时间必须保证充足的睡眠、饮食清淡、还要禁……咳。”  
巴基神情尴尬地移开眼睛。  
“总之，牺牲挺大的。”  
“而我仍然愿意帮这个忙，巴克。”  
——巴克？巴克？！这家伙凭什么喊这个昵称，以为自己也叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯就能拥有这个特权吗？  
罗杰斯瞥了史蒂夫一眼，那家伙正自以为不动声色地咬紧牙关，脸颊出现一小块凹陷。罗杰斯不以为然，轻拍着巴基落在他手腕上的手。  
“告诉苏睿，我愿意配合所有的实验要求。毕竟……”他微笑着直视巴基的眼睛，“现在我们是好朋友。”  
罗杰斯离开了房间，巴基狐疑地看向史蒂夫。  
“你们……现在是好朋友？”  
——如果恨不得对方立刻在这世界里消失也能算友情的一种，那我们情比金坚。  
史蒂夫耸耸肩：“呃，我们的确达成了某种共识，大概这是建立友情的第一步？”  
巴基的表情一下子轻快了起来，像是放下了什么重担，拍拍史蒂夫的肩，又伸手探他额头的温度。  
“我好多了，不用担心。”  
史蒂夫在他手心蹭了蹭，垂下眼帘。假如苏睿能从罗杰斯身上顺利提取到正版血清，那他很快就能恢复原来的样子，和巴基并肩作战了。那简直太棒了，他迫不及待想回到那种生活里，但……  
罗杰斯痛快答应合作的理由是什么？  
他想不通。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯是位沉着冷静的超级英雄不假。但遇见和巴基有关的事情，他总会变成那个冲动的布鲁克林十六岁少年。这个疑问在他心里酝酿了快一周，直到预约的时间来临，两人一起走向苏睿实验室的路上，史蒂夫将这个问题抛了出来。  
“你为什么愿意帮我？假如我一直维持这个样子，连任务都不能和他一起出，你的胜算明明会更大。”  
罗杰斯侧头看他，双手放松地插在兜里，微笑的弧度在史蒂夫眼里带着嘲讽。  
“你不是个称职的美国队长。即使在这个世界里和他一起长大，你仍然不够了解巴基。”  
——史蒂夫，你根本不明白巴基最开始在意的就是你现在这幅样子。倔强、不服输、需要照顾。不管你赢得多少战争，多么受人爱戴，在他眼里你永远是布鲁克林那个需要他的小个子。  
他没有正面回答这个问题，只是转过头继续向前走。被甩在身后的史蒂夫表情愤怒又狼狈，只好把头扭向一边，气呼呼地往前走。  
  
“我得说，用两个房间让你和罗杰斯分开真是个绝佳的主意。”苏睿手里握着两小管蓝色药剂，冲他撇嘴，“你们两个刚进门的表情，啧，简直恨不得咬对方两口。”  
史蒂夫被要求脱掉上衣，只留一条宽松的长裤，和当初接受实验时没什么区别。他捏捏干瘦的胳膊，又看向苏睿——好吧，瓦坎达的公主殿下肌肉都比他明显，这可真是让人难为情。  
“他说我不了解巴基。”史蒂夫解释着，“罗杰斯在原世界里根本不认识巴基，或许那一个詹姆斯·布坎南只存在他的臆想里。他有什么资格这样说我？”  
苏睿的表情变得复杂起来，眉尾发抖，想笑又竭力忍了下去。  
“咳，他的想法和你很不一样。虽然都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但你们看待问题的角度以及对待巴基的态度总是有差别的。别纠结于这个了，我顺利从他的血液里提取到了血清，反复确认过样本，保证和当初厄斯金博士给你注射的一模一样。”  
苏睿指了指另一边，一人高的实验舱表面闪着振金独有的金属冷光，比起经济大萧条时期造的那个不知先进了多少。  
“准备好再次成为美国队长了吗？我在舱内和补给药剂中都加了镇静止疼的成分，而且血清逆反应的过程会缩短一些，会比七八十年前那次好受不少。”  
“呃，我还想再等等。”  
罗杰斯望向门口，神色里带着期盼。苏睿耸耸肩，启动奇莫由珠给巴基发了条消息。  
【快点，仙度瑞拉准备变身为舞会上最耀眼的公主了，王子怎么还不到场？】  
巴基没有回复消息，两分钟不到就出现在了门口，裤脚还沾着草根和泥土。史蒂夫微笑起来，走上前拥抱了他——时间很短的一个拥抱，就像他们在斯塔克工业博览会上交换的那个一样。  
“等着我，哥们。”史蒂夫躺进实验舱内部的床，冲他招手，“别担心，一切会顺利的。”  
舱门在巴基眼前慢慢合上，由横放转为竖立。他皱起眉，担忧感像蔓延过海岸线的潮水，席卷过整片心海。他第一次意识到看着对方进入实验舱的感觉很不好受。就像人类永远恐惧未知，他也永远担心史蒂夫受到伤害。  
他讨厌新实验，讨厌这种看着金发小个子消失在眼前的感觉。史蒂夫曾说他讨厌一切变化，这不假。毕竟好运女神眷顾他们的时刻太少，而意外和厄运总是如影随形。  
“噢，瞧瞧你的表情，简直和你刚被冻起来时史蒂夫的表情一模一样。”苏睿歪头想了想，“像只被主人遗弃的金毛犬。你的话……大概是被遗弃的萨摩耶。”  
“你确保这个实验没问题？”  
巴基鲜少没接她的俏皮话，焦虑感快隔着两米的距离传递到苏睿身上。她摊手，语气里带着不可思议：“认真的？你怀疑现在的瓦坎达科研条件比不过二战前的美国军方？你对我也太没信心了。”  
“我只是……”  
“好吧，你只是永远担心这家伙。”苏睿放弃淑女形象朝他翻了个白眼，“我真没见过你们这么黏糊的好朋友。听着，他会没事的，现在仙女教母要挥动她的魔法棒了。”  
  
按钮被按下，实验舱安静了十几秒，一阵刻意压低的痛呼传出来，受振金材质的影响有些扭曲。苏睿回头看了一眼，果然巴基的表情写满了担忧。  
她正想解释什么，罗杰斯的声音在两个人身后响起。  
“我记得那种痛感。血清进入细胞后会首先改造他的大脑皮层，将忍受痛感的阈值调高。熬过这个阶段后，痛觉的层级大概会下调1到2级。再之后是维他射线，它会带来拉伸生长的骨骼痛和急速膨胀的肌肉痛，生效过程只有一分钟不到，但漫长得像是几个小时或者更多。”  
巴基疲惫地揉着脸。  
“是的，我接受劣质血清注射时也是这样。期间还伴随着大量致幻效果……该死的，我从没想到他还需要接受第二遍血清实验。”  
“以后把这家伙看紧点。”苏睿调高着实验舱内的能量层级，“虽然我会为你们保留舱体和血清样本的。”  
能量抬升到百分百的时候，舱内的史蒂夫爆发了一阵巨大的痛呼声。巴基下意识就向冲过去砸开舱门，但罗杰斯和苏睿一左一右拦住了他。  
很快史蒂夫的声音消失了，实验室里只剩下机器细微的轰鸣声和三人略显急促的呼吸声，舱门伴随着一阵冷气往两侧旋开，史蒂夫斜靠在哪儿，头歪向一边，上身正随着呼吸一起一伏。肌肉线条流畅又性感，痛苦的反应过程让他的肌肉表面布满了晶莹的汗水，胸肌和腹肌都是。  
——哇哦。巴基忍不住咳了一声，摸摸鼻梁。  
上帝啊，从小到大他和史蒂夫坦诚相见的次数可不少，这家伙从小豆芽变成健美冠军后他们也一起分享过浴室的水空头，但那都是战时的事了，最近他可没直面过这家伙的肌肉，巴基的心里有种隐秘的嫉妒和雀跃，活动着手腕克制自己想伸手去摸的欲望。  
“你还好吗？史蒂夫？”  
“还好，巴克。”  
他走上前去，握住史蒂夫的手肘往外带。对方睁开眼，蓝眼睛里盈满笑意，重心却不太稳，迈出实验舱后踉跄着把大半体重都压在了巴基身上。虽然巴基已经接上了铁臂，但他也在重新适应平衡，因此史蒂夫这一歪倒，直接半趴在了巴基怀里，而巴基在外力冲击下跌坐在一旁的沙发上，身高差让史蒂夫的脸抵在了巴基的小腹，差一点点就摆成了个儿童不宜的姿势。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……史蒂夫，起来。”  
“抱歉，请给我点时间。”这家伙得寸进尺地在巴基怀里拱了两下，“我现在四肢无力，缓一会儿。”  
“……好吧，就一会儿。”  
巴基撇嘴，但还是环着他的背拍了拍。  
苏睿又一次翻了个巨大的白眼，而罗杰斯站在两米开外，按着手臂上的一排针孔看了巴基一眼，转身离开实验室。  
  
尼克·弗瑞的消息快得像在瓦坎达安插了间谍，史蒂夫上午刚刚恢复，还没借口在巴基屋里多赖上半天，下午娜塔莎就打来视讯通知他们晚上飞回纽约。  
“弗瑞要我们三个人一起回纽约？”  
“不然呢？”娜塔莎对着屏幕理了理红发，“你能把苏睿和提恰拉一起骗回来？局里有跨国新任务，而索尔和洛基被紧急召回仙宫了，人手不够。”  
史蒂夫没说话，娜塔莎顿了顿，微笑着压低声音。  
“噢……想让罗杰斯留在瓦坎达，只让你和巴基回来参与任务？”  
“咳，我看他和苏睿挺聊得来。”史蒂夫没有否认娜塔莎的话，“况且他也不熟悉神盾局的任务流程……我指这个世界的，在书里他是不是名称职的特工都很难说。”  
“很遗憾，这次的跨国任务不止一个。我和克林特在德国的任务还没收线，山姆在兼职训练新入职的特工，托尼倒是想去，但班纳拉着他研究跨次元机器，那也很重要不是吗？旺达和幻视前段时间刚请了长假，总得给小年轻些恋爱空间，而更年轻的彼得·帕克……正在准备期末考试。可怜的孩子，每年都要为了全额奖学金而通宵努力。”  
“……”  
“别绷着脸了史蒂夫，晚上八点山姆开飞机去接你们。”  
娜塔莎挂断了电话，莫名被派发了任务的威尔逊正举着蛋白杯一脸不甘。  
“嘿，凭什么又是我的活？”  
“做人要有始有终威尔逊，是你把他们送过去的，当然也应该你去接回来。”  
“噢算了吧，分明是你晚上要跟小鸟去约会！而且我送过去的只是史蒂夫和巴基，三个人一起回来……”山姆打了个寒噤，“他们会因为彼此看不顺眼拆了我的昆式。”  
“所以？”娜塔莎挑眉，“你约了后勤部的珍妮明晚共进晚餐，还约了情报部的克里斯汀后天一起去逛公园，我想她们或许乐意知道彼此的存在？”  
“……保证完成任务，真的。”山姆活动着手腕，“对了，我记得弗瑞手上的任务是其中一人去布拉格，剩下两人去巴黎？”  
“是的，别提前告诉他们。”娜塔莎勾起唇角，“我们都对如何分组充满期待。”


	12. Chapter 12

纽约城飘着小雨，复仇者大厦门外的行人行色匆匆。巴基一行人从停机坪走下来，踏上顶楼的金属地板。战靴跟敲出的声音是熟悉的，这让史蒂夫松了口气。  
——终于回来了，天知道复仇者大厦现在看上去有多么和蔼可亲。  
当然，他没有说瓦坎达不好的意思，只是想到在那里处处被罗杰斯压下一头，他的心里就怎么都觉得不舒服。  
史蒂夫侧头看了巴基一眼。他看上去不错，理了胡须，下巴上只留青色的胡茬。头发比之前又长了点，散乱搭在脸颊旁边，发梢的弧度柔软又懒散。他悄悄吸了口气，从空气里隐约分辨出苹果香波的味道。清爽的、带一点点甜，和他身上的味道一样，永远那么亲切且安全。  
他们就像两只丛林里的动物，总是磨蹭着皮毛让彼此的气味更加相似，难分彼此。  
视线微微一错，罗杰斯的脸又出现在视野里。两人的视线短暂交汇，罗杰斯神色淡淡地撇开眼，从他们身边超过去，先行走入电梯。  
失重感随着上升一点点增加，三人陷入沉默，气氛一时凝滞得有些尴尬。史蒂夫咳了一声，拍拍巴基的肩。  
“怎么样，巴黎和布拉格。”他故作轻松地说，“你更喜欢哪个？”  
“这倒是个难题，浪漫之都与童话王国……难分高下，两个听上去都不错。”巴基耸肩，“听弗瑞安排好了，感觉会是次轻松愉快的活。”  
史蒂夫犹豫半秒，余光看见罗杰斯正倾听着他们的谈话，那股不爽的感觉又席卷而来。  
“……只要别像佛罗伦萨那次一样，还记得两年前那次吗？”巴基撇着嘴，“那里的姑娘可真是……大胆又狂野，完全不在意世俗的眼光。”  
史蒂夫微笑起来。  
“是啊，我记得。那姑娘叫Giulia？旅店老板的女儿，对着你穷追猛打，不肯和她约会还在你的柠檬烩饭里放了十个柠檬，你酸得半天都揉着右半边脸颊。”  
“啊哈，谁叫那回该死的卧底任务还让我们扮……”  
巴基的话在这里突然刹车了，咬着嘴唇眼神不安。这本没什么羞于开口的，神盾局的卧底任务千奇百怪，同事假扮恋人的事一年能发生五六次。娜塔莎和克林特、克林特和山姆、娜塔莎和旺达。甚至为了接近一个有特殊癖好的权贵，托尼还假扮过爱上一个机器人的大富豪，幻视连伪装都没用上。  
相比起来，他和史蒂夫只是在佛罗伦萨扮演过一对结婚多年的同性夫夫，卧底剧本里甚至连热吻都没有，平平淡淡，相敬如宾，和他们平时没什么两样。  
——上帝啊，巴基突然意识到自己正在用什么关系形容他和史蒂夫。没错，老夫老妻。这才是他突然噤声的原因。  
而史蒂夫看上去对他的心思无知无觉，见他不吱声自顾自接上了话。  
“假扮同性伴侣？说实在的，那挺有趣。”余光里，他看见罗杰斯的肌肉绷紧，“而且我们还公费去逛了乌菲兹美术馆，多甜蜜——我指那些画，提香的《花神》和波提切利的《维纳斯的诞生》。”  
巴基无奈地看他：“所以当我紧跟目标的时候，你的注意力全在画上？弗瑞要知道了，一定会指责你态度不端。”  
“我们总是这样嘛，一个人帮另一个人看着后背？”  
“不包括工作不认真那部分，不然你负责今年所有的任务报告。”  
罗杰斯从两人中间挤过来，偏头示意。  
“电梯到了，你们还要不要去弗瑞的办公室？”  
  
如果神盾局有个人气排行，尼克·弗瑞一定在倒数三名里。这位严厉的指挥官无论什么心情都是一张冷脸，即使是在发布任务的时候。  
“两个任务，A组一人B组两人，法国巴黎与捷克布拉格。”  
弗瑞点点桌面，A与B两个不同颜色的光球从桌面上升起，裹挟着蓝绿色的信息流在半空扩散，虚拟的文本框和图片螺旋排列着。正中央的两张主图格外显眼，一张是个美艳的波浪卷金发女郎，另一张是个标准的默认头像，白底灰色轮廓。  
“隐藏在法国的蝎夫人最近有跨国贩毒的计划，据说雇佣的保镖里有变种人。需要两人卧底成兄弟，一个身份是贩卖者，另一个是上瘾者。至于捷克布拉格……”他抬头，独眼盯着那张白底灰色的默认图，“接头一位新线人，代号Error，一个人就够，主要任务是摸清他的底细，争取把他带回纽约。”  
“Error，天才都有个怪名字？”  
弗瑞的眼神直直射过来：“罗斯告诉你的？”  
巴基咬着嘴唇内侧忍笑。是的，他听到Error时就想起罗斯说弗瑞瞪了奶猫视频足足三分钟。  
“这家伙的能力很强，能让斯塔克忌惮的人，恐怕全世界也不过三个。虽然对方跟我们接触过几次，似乎性格温和没有恶意，但难保不是伪装，这个简单的接头任务不能放松警惕。”  
弗瑞关掉投影，用审视的眼神看向眼前的三位战士。  
“更详细的纸质资料已经准备好了，山姆晚点会交给你们，现在公布分组。”  
巴基的眉头跳了跳，他感到两道灼热的视线正一左一右落到他身上。超级战士的背脊僵住了，像一截凝固的细窄水泥。从弗瑞说出一人去布拉格两人去巴黎的时候，他就隐约觉得哪里会出差错。联想一下这段时间死活不对盘的史蒂夫和罗杰斯，巴基在心里长长地叹息一声：为了世界和平，只要别让他们两个搭档去法国，怎么分都行。  
但……  
他悄悄看向史蒂夫那侧的地板，黑色的战靴和他正穿着的是同款。  
——人总是会有小小私心的，他没法否认佛罗伦萨那次他和史蒂夫的合作真的很默契。尤其是在美术馆外装作拥抱而把肩膀借给他架狙击枪那次，简直让人肾上腺素飙升。  
“去捷克布拉格的人选是……”  
“我去布拉格。”  
办公室里一下安静了，所有人的目光都集中在发言的人身上——罗杰斯，语调毫无波澜，但熟悉美国队长的人都看得懂那副神情——那意味着下定决心，做好决定，绝不轻易更改，如果被弗瑞阻拦就会用上两个小时来据理力争。  
“这是任务的最优选。”罗杰斯淡淡地说，“巴黎任务需要两人的强烈默契，我并不熟悉他们的卧底风格，任务中或许会产生分歧，导致行动败露。而另一边的接头任务不会牵扯这么多，判断Error是否忠诚的眼力我还是有的。”  
史蒂夫将震惊的情绪压在眼底，而巴基的神色则显得有些怪异，却也没说什么，只是等待着弗瑞的判定。  
弗瑞沉默了将近一分钟，按着自己的眼罩。  
“与我的想法一致，你主动提出来也好，那分组就这么决定。美国队长的制服有升级，我让托尼做了两件，晚点送去你们各自的房间。今晚九点起飞，去休息吧。别让我失望，士兵们。”  
罗杰斯大步流星地离开，巴基被弗瑞留下来询问了手臂情况。等他出门时，史蒂夫还徘徊在门口。  
“等我？”  
“当然。”  
史蒂夫伸出拳头，笑得像爱琴海上的阳光。  
“合作愉快？”  
巴基冲他笑笑，用铁手和他对了对拳。  
  
长线任务开始前，巴基习惯喝上两杯龙舌兰。超级战士不会醉，但高度酒精能帮助他在战斗机里更快入眠。  
“罗杰斯？”  
巴基站在九层的电梯前辨认了一小会儿，才确定眼前穿着新款战斗服的人是罗杰斯。音响里正播放一首乡村慢摇，一个男人的声音带着点沧桑，正在唱“I can't believe how much it turns me on”，而罗杰斯的神色总是比史蒂夫多了几分凝重。  
“嗨。”他转过来，笑了一下，“任务前的酒精？”  
“嗯，看来你也希望能在战斗机上睡一会儿。”  
巴基给自己倒了两杯，坐在罗杰斯身边。振金手指无意识敲着杯身，他舔着唇，酒液划过喉头带来火一样的灼烧感。但这没起到多少帮助，他的疑问仍然梗在喉咙里吐不出来。  
罗杰斯看了一眼他的动作。  
“你想问我为什么提出自己去布拉格？”他没等巴基回答，接着说，“我抽了血清，但你的注意力都在那家伙身上。那时候我明白虽然都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但他在你心里的地位还是更重要。而且……我记得你说起佛罗伦萨的神情，放松又愉快，我想这次你也是愿意和他一起的。”  
巴基苦笑着低头。  
罗杰斯喝了口酒：“没关系，我也很向往布拉格。童话之都或许能给我带来些奇遇。”  
“希望如此，祝你一切顺利。”  
两人的杯子在半空碰了碰，沉默着喝完了眼前的酒。  
  
巴基回了房间，罗杰斯则在酒吧一直呆到了昆式快起飞。山姆·威尔逊不久前交给他的文件夹就摆在手边，但他没翻看。说不上为什么，他对这次任务有种说不上的奇妙预感，不知道是好是坏。  
文件夹旁的手机亮起，短信来自史蒂夫。  
【你在以退为进？】  
罗杰斯笑了一声，摸过手机回复他。  
【放心，这次是我自己想去捷克。但我没放弃，你最好加倍努力，保护好巴基。】  
对方回了条火力十足的“我当然会”。罗杰斯摇摇头，把瓶里的旧一饮而尽，拿过文件夹直接翻到最后一行。  
【请于21:00在北侧机场搭乘昆式UPQ-2】  
墙壁的挂钟上，时针与分针刚好形成直角。  
  
巴基踏上昆式的最后一节台阶，可伸缩的阶梯缓缓被收入机体。他拽了拽领子，斯塔克顺便升级了这身战服，基础设计和原来一致，但面料里加入了纳米级的防弹材料，顺便还在他的后背上恶趣味地画了对小翅膀。  
他撇撇嘴，往战斗机中端走去。新战靴的底子比上一版更柔软，这意味着巴基可以把足音放到最轻，坐在前一排座位上的金发男人根本听不见——是的，巴基突然恶趣味地重现他们小时候常玩的吓一跳游戏。那张脸原来总是会被吓得红扑扑的，不知道现在有没有进步。  
巴基的行动很成功，金发男人似乎在小睡，完全没有注意到他。  
“嘿史蒂夫！”他像只敏捷的猫一样跳到那人面前，大喊一声。  
出乎意料的，对方没有被吓得浑身一震。只是睁开眼，有些疑惑地看向巴基。  
“巴基？你……上错飞机了？”  
“……罗杰斯？”巴基的脸色瞬间变了，翻开文件夹，“UPQ-2，我没错，你上错了？”  
罗杰斯疑惑地翻开文件夹，第一页的正中央，写着一个大大的城市地名。  
  
Paris.  



	13. Chapter 13

“该死的山姆·威尔逊。”  
巴基面无表情，紧握着已经关机的手机，指节咔咔作响。  
“他认错了你和史蒂夫，送反了文件，导致任务变为你和我去巴黎解决蝎夫人，史蒂夫去布拉格接头Error？”  
“是这样的。”罗杰斯打量着巴基的表情，“但我想山姆也不是故意的。离开托尼的实验室后，我去了酒吧而史蒂夫去了娜塔莎的房间，我们都穿着相同的战斗服。”  
“别捍卫那只傻鸟了，我一定把他的新翅膀撕下来给浩克丢着玩。”  
罗杰斯的表情有点儿无奈，他示意巴基坐下。昆式战斗机斜冲向上，失重感让巴基整个人紧贴在不算柔软的座椅上，心里的无名火烧得更旺了。  
——耶稣在上，他和史蒂夫最近这么倒霉成这样？那该死的史莱姆外星人是不是靠吸附好运存活？从它出现在地球以后，灾难真是接二连三。  
“……说起来我一直很好奇。”  
最大的灾难在飞行趋于平稳后张口。  
“为什么你总能很快辨别出我和史蒂夫？”  
“这很难？”巴基疑惑地偏头，顿了顿接着说，“其他人都有困难？”  
“是的，托尼曾经让贾维斯在监控里分别截取过我和史蒂夫的照片，整个复仇者联盟的辨认正确率不足10％，而你总能很快地认出站在面前的是谁。”

巴基把目光投向舷窗外。夜色深沉，他们距离灯光璀璨的纽约城已经很遥远了。天空的上方是寂静的，大脑里吵吵闹闹的思绪暂时蛰伏下来，玻璃上有隐隐约约的反光，巴基透过自己看到的却是另一张脸。  
是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是那张他对着自己总会摆出的脸——金棕的短发支棱着，眉形天生的干净利落，眉心总会有道浅浅的沟壑，是多思多忧留下的印记；无数报刊吹捧过的眼睛总是冲自己弯着。  
他很少在自己面前绷着脸，好像每次见面的时候都怀揣着满心的好事情，轻松和愉快从微弯的嘴角上满溢出来。他喊自己“巴基”，叫的人多了又不甘示弱地喊起“巴克”，恨不得在所有方面昭告着他的独一无二。  
罗杰斯没有等来答案，疑惑地朝巴基的方向侧头。于是那张脸也出现在玻璃上，眉峰紧锁，下颌线和脸颊的线条紧绷而不安。  
巴基眯着眼，想起娜塔莎曾给他看过的照片。彼时的自己还被困于九头蛇，而史蒂夫刚刚从冰层苏醒，他穿着星条旗拿着盾牌，受万人敬仰眼神却空空荡荡。  
“你是他的灵魂，詹姆斯。我很高兴你回来后，他身上萦绕的痛苦终于慢慢褪去了。虽然现在的某些时刻史蒂夫有点……”娜塔莎指了指太阳穴，“有点缺根筋，但作为朋友我很高兴。”  
巴基拿着那张照片，表情里带着惊讶。  
“是的，那时候的他就是这样惶恐不安又与一切格格不入。他失去了你，失去了咆哮突击队，失去了一整个熟悉的时代。你是历史里的‘幽灵’，他又何尝不是？”  
——这就是他能分辨史蒂夫和罗杰斯的原因了。罗杰斯的神情与习惯更贴近过去的史蒂夫，总让巴基感到不忍；可这种不忍在看见史蒂夫的时候又会再次升级，他忍不住去想象这个人究竟扛过了多少磨难才变回这样，变回这个在他面前努力开朗的模样。  
巴基不擅长处理情感问题，游刃有余的詹姆斯在冰雪里永远地沉睡了，他做不好，有时候遇见人际关系里的困难会忍不住躲起来，像只把头扎进沙地的鸵鸟，可只有史蒂夫会耐心地把他带出来，他永远会拍着自己的肩说“一切都会好起来”。  
  
等他回过神来，罗杰斯已经侧头靠着椅背闭目养神了。巴基只好暂时放下心头的情绪，闭上眼梳理起这次的任务。  
他才没有开始想念史蒂夫，一点儿都不。但他希望捷克的任务一切顺利，那个神秘的Error最好别给史蒂夫惹麻烦，不然他不介意炸了蝎夫人的老巢杀到布拉格去。  
  
和巴基相比，乘坐UPQ-1的史蒂夫称得上是暴跳如雷。他在昆式战斗机里不安地走来走去，面色冷硬，眉心皱起。任务文件在手里被卷成纸筒又展开，第一页正中间的花体Prague扭曲得像个鬼脸，他忍不住想把这份文件摔到中控室去，可驾驶员看向自己的眼神已经很惊恐了，他不忍心吓到这个新兵。  
“该死的，这也有我的问题。”  
他坐回椅子上，用文件敲着自己的脑袋。  
“山姆拿过来后我该检查一下的，只看了我的飞机编号……UPQ-1和2的外形完全一样，但搭载的飞行模块是第三代，能更缩短飞行时间。我确实很想坐一次试试，但不该是这次！”  
他进了昆式后才发现这个错误，勒令飞行员暂停行动，用最快的速度跑到了另一个停机坪。可命运的玩笑总是让他来晚一步，航向巴黎的UPQ-2已经化为天边的小黑点，他挽回不来，弗瑞适时的任务变更信息也发到了手机，史蒂夫站在原地，左手叉着腰，右手在眉心按着。  
“呃，哥们。”山姆闻讯赶来，语气愧疚，“我真的不是故意的，你们俩太难分了。娜塔莎他们让我认真道歉，说你这家伙在瓦坎达就输得够惨了，这下更是……噢操！”  
他挨了一拳，颧骨火辣辣得疼。等眼前冒的金星消散以后，史蒂夫早就消失在原地了。  
  
即使UPQ-1飞得再快，巴黎跟纽约的距离毕竟更近。巴基和罗杰斯在戴高乐机场的vip停机坪下了战斗机，乔装成两个穷苦的普通人。角色分配毫无悬念，巴基那张更具东欧风情的脸显然更适合扮演上瘾者，假身份里的“哥哥”，而罗杰斯借助神盾局给的工具包把自己的金发染成了棕色，又贴了副以假乱真的胡子，显得比原来多了几分阴狠。  
两人把战斗服收好，换了一身又脏又旧的皮夹克和牛仔裤。巴基揉着眼圈，颧骨上方留了一片红，把瘾君子的模样学了个十成十。  
改装完毕，他们出机场徒步走了七八公里，才打了辆Uber，转而往先前和蝎夫人手下约定好的奥利机场走。路上两人没有交谈，资料上说这个女人在法国的势力比神盾预估得更大，很难说这个看似老实的司机干不干净。  
罗杰斯和巴基各怀心事地坐在后座，巴基打开手机，一连串消息蹦出来震得他手掌发麻。  
最上面的信息来自山姆，图片缓冲了两秒才显示出来，对方一脸无辜地指着自己泛红的颧骨，配字是“送错文件的惨痛代价。”  
巴基勾了勾唇角，删除这条，不留信息是卧底的基本修养。  
接下来的几条都来自史蒂夫。  
【该死的送错文件！】——每个单词都是大写，啊哈，美国队长已经气得不在乎拼写基本法了。  
【好吧，这也有我的错，我应该仔细检查。】——这家伙配了个哭脸的emoji，上帝啊，他还挺时髦。  
【巴黎的任务不简单，希望罗杰斯那家伙能好好配合你。当然，即使他再努力，和你拥有最佳默契的也是我。】——这句话拆分成了两条发出来，重点显然在后半句。  
——拜托，你都一百多岁了，怎么较劲的样子还这么像个少年？  
巴基一边想着，一边删除了这几条，点开了最后一条未读的消息。  
【照顾好自己，巴克。我知道你在卧底任务里时常回忆起那些噩梦，总觉得自己还被困于九头蛇，我很遗憾不能在你身边拉你出来。听着，你即将接触的那些罪恶和你没关系，你只是旁观者，是终结者，别陷进去，等你回来。】  
不容忽视的热意扎在巴基眼里，他忍不住揉了揉。手指在删除键上犹豫了好几秒。巴基把这一条读了又读，直到烂熟于心，才慢吞吞地按了下去。  
出租车停在奥利机场外围，两人给了司机些小费，拎着行李箱走进大厅，在候机区边缘的椅子上等待着接头人。任务前情是他们扮演的兄弟要走/私一批货物出国，在即将安检的时候被接头人邦德发现。邦德是神盾局的双面间谍，他负责把两人带到蝎夫人那里。  
安检处聚集的人越来越多，巴基敏锐地感觉到有几道视线正盯着他和罗杰斯。西南方向三个人，东北方向两个人，毫无疑问，对方来者不善，或许他和罗杰斯这对“兄弟”不是蝎夫人的唯一目标。  
“走吧。”  
罗杰斯压低声音，把他从椅子上拽起来。两人绷着脸，神态紧张地走入安检队伍，等待着接头人的到来。  
  
所有的机场都是一样的人来人往。瓦茨拉夫・哈维尔机场，史蒂夫混进人群里，他也做了简单的乔装，伪装身份是一名娱乐公司的经理。高档西装箍得他浑身不适，史蒂夫从兜里掏出墨镜，夹在鼻梁上。  
白色的信息流从镜片内部窜过去，他不适地眯了眯眼。新设备是神盾局为他特意准备的，Error拒绝使用手机交流，并嘲笑神盾的信息加密系统只有初中生的水平，气得弗瑞让托尼加速了智能眼镜的开发，对方才勉强答应用这玩意交流。  
任务文件上约定好到了机场对方会传达消息，但史蒂夫把眼镜反复擦了三遍，冰冷的电子拟声仍然通过骨传导告诉他“暂无新消息”。  
他吐了口气，暗自思考这是不是Error给神盾局的下马威，但两方的信息太过不对等，史蒂夫除了等待什么都做不了。  
落座在候机区，史蒂夫打开手机，一条来自巴基的信息躺在收信箱里。  
【已到达巴黎，一切顺利。手机会被监视，通讯要小心。请求约定每晚十二点进行不超过五分钟的通讯交流，如无异议不需回复。】  
巴基发信息时用语总是很程式化，史蒂夫早就习惯从冰冷的字母间隙里读出对方的关心。他看了看表，距离今天的十二点还有很长一段时间，史蒂夫咬着唇把手机收了起来，镜片上忽然红光一闪，他屏住呼吸，细微的滴答声从后排座椅下传来——  
是倒计时！  
史蒂夫立刻拎着行李箱从椅子上跳起来，下意识扑倒身边坐着的一个小孩。但为时已晚，爆炸的热浪把他掀飞，撞倒另一排椅子，太阳穴重重磕在扶手前的钝角。他用最后的力气把那个孩子护进怀里，脑海里转过最后一个念头——  
任务暴露。伏击。神盾局内鬼。  
还好巴基没来这里。


	14. Chapter 14

钝痛。作呕感。刺鼻的酒精和药水味。  
史蒂夫睁开眼，天花板正中央的大灯灭着，昏黄的光线从头顶上方的小灯洒下来。他看东西还有些重影，伸手去揉眼睛，手背上有个针眼，从肌肉状态来看刚注射不久。  
意识缓慢回笼，首先是听觉——室内，一片寂静。紧接着是触感，身下的床柔软得像朵云。史蒂夫眨眨眼，回忆起更多。爆炸、气流、太阳穴尖锐的疼痛。  
“糟糕。”  
他猛地坐起来，痛感让脑袋嗡嗡作响，空荡荡的反胃感灼烧着食道。史蒂夫用最快的速度判断着眼前的一切——酒店房间，定位离机场不远，他在无意识的情况被别人转移到这里，资料和设备一件没丢。  
时间……晚十一点半，还好，还没到和巴基约定的时间。  
他看向正前方的电视机，想打开看看有没有新闻。手还没有摸到遥控器，屏幕却忽然闪过一层蓝色，硕大的开机标志逐渐消隐，右上方传来一阵咔哒声。  
他拿过智能眼镜戴上，看向噪音的发源地——是房间里摄像头，原本一闪一闪的红光彻底熄灭，像被人远程切断，在镜片里显示出故障的warning字样。  
“晚上好，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”  
电视机屏幕中间出现一个人影，对方正坐在黑白两色的皮质沙发上，翘着腿，剪裁合体的西装裤勾勒出流畅的腿型，收束在细窄白皙的脚踝上。灯光只吝啬地打到这里，腰部以上都陷在黑暗里，史蒂夫辨别不清对方的脸。而这句不咸不淡的招呼，显然也经过了电子加工，绝非本音。  
“Error？”  
“聪明。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉。  
“伏击是怎么回事？”  
“我没心思搞那种测试。”对方直白地戳破，“怪你运气不好。捷克这边政权动荡，几大势力正在争抢地盘，企图操纵国运，而你恰好卷入其中而已。”  
史蒂夫有些意外。  
“你救我回来的？”  
“不然呢？把你丢在那里，让老弗瑞直接派复仇者联盟过来灭了我？虽然我有足够的实力，但麻烦还是越少越好。”  
“……谢谢。”  
Error似乎被这声谢谢别扭到了，换了个坐姿。  
“既然是你给弗瑞发的定位，现在我已经到了，足以显示神盾局的真诚，我们不如开诚布公地谈一谈。”  
史蒂夫盯着屏幕。他知道对方一定能通过某些东西看见他，那种被监视的感觉挥之不去。  
“弗瑞的态度很明确，你这样有能力的人适合加入神盾局，无论你有什么样的过去，神盾局可以帮忙摆平。当然，这毕竟是个重大决定，想必你也有条件，不妨提出来谈谈。”  
Error沉默了十几秒，忽然很轻地笑了一声。  
“我以为美国队长会更擅长演讲和动员，滔滔不绝地讲些大道理和爱国情怀来招我进局呢。怎么，这么着急，有人在纽约等你共赴约会吗？”  
——他不合时宜地想到巴基。该死的，他确实是想尽快结束任务去巴黎找他。  
Error没等来他的回答，倒也没有生气。屏幕里，他的两只手垂下来，在大腿上十指交叉。那双手骨节分明，皮肉显得白而薄，左手的无名指上套着一枚形状夸张的戒指：两条纤细的银蛇拧成一股，盘踞在指根，蛇头咬成一个扭曲的字母E。  
——Error。谬误。404not found。查无此人。  
史蒂夫眉头紧锁，这家伙从名字到行径都透露着怪异，他甚至想劝劝弗瑞远离这种扎手的角色。但Error已经和神盾局扯上了关系，这件事没法善终。  
“我的条件不复杂，甚至不需要你联络神盾局。只要你帮我三件事，我自然会现身，乖乖和你回纽约去。保证不是坏事，绝对不会给美国队长这个名头抹黑。”  
——这么简单？  
“哪三件事。”  
“哈，事情总是要一件件做的，别太贪心。”  
屏幕里的人打了个响指，指间凭空多了一张黑底烫红的明信片。上面的地址离这里不远，名字像是一座豪华的商厦。  
“去打探这里的消息，包括安保情况和所属势力，以及他们要在这里做些什么。”  
“以你的能力水平探查不到？”  
“质疑我的提议显然不是积极的合作态度，祝你好运。”  
Error收了卡片，在屏幕里拍了下手。影像随之消失，只留下一串串滚动的绿色字符。史蒂夫摘下眼镜，连字符串都跟着消失了。他这才注意到垂落在电视机下方的电源线，意识到Error刚才根本不是出现在屏幕里，是控制着智能眼镜将图像投影到电视而已。  
史蒂夫吐了口气，克制着受伤后的恶心感在纸上把地址默写出来。分针摇摇摆摆地挪动了11:59分，他咳嗽两声，确信自己的声音听不出异样，拨通了巴基的电话。  
  
“嘿巴基，任务还顺利吗？”  
电话接通的很快，首先传来的是一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，然后是史蒂夫熟悉的属于巴基的呼吸声，他耐心等了几秒，对面的杂音才慢慢消退。  
“还好。史蒂夫，你受伤了，怎么回事？”  
巴基用了个陈述句，史蒂夫有些心虚。  
“呃，运气不好，卷进当地的帮派之争了。被炸弹炸了下，有些头晕，但血清已经在工作了。”  
“操，捷克那种小国家也有这种破事。”巴基的声音压得很低，但火气十足，“脱险了？确定任务还没败落？有需要的话让尼克再派个人来。”  
“别太紧张，巴基。一切还好。”  
“见过那家伙了？”  
“打了个照面，没见到真人。有点古怪，他要我做几件事，不过看起来没有敌意。你那边怎么样？希望罗杰斯有好好配合你，他脾气可不怎么样。”  
罗杰斯若有所感扭过头，巴基冲他摆摆手，继续倚靠在阳台的门上。扑面的夜风有点凉，他们被接头人带到了一家汽车旅馆，遇见的所有住客都有张阴狠又营养不良的脸，他们猜测这里是蝎夫人给新人预备的临时营地。  
“目前还算平稳，正按照神盾局的要求接触蝎夫人的边缘势力，他们对我们的身份没起疑。”  
“伪装的兄弟？”  
“嗯。”巴基顿了顿，听出对方不满的尾音，“怎么了，詹姆斯哥哥只有你能叫？”  
“当然了，那家伙他……”  
一阵敲击玻璃的声音拽走了巴基的注意力，他回头对上罗杰斯凝重的脸，他示意自己挂断电话，往门外指了指。  
门缝处有几个影子，巴基立刻挂断了电话将手机藏好。门板猛地被人踹开。五个体格彪悍的大汉，两把左轮手枪和三把小刀。  
“砰！”  
枪声响起，火并惊醒了深夜，没有任何人寻声而至，仿佛这个汽车旅馆根本没有其他人在。  
  
“巴基？巴基？”  
史蒂夫等了许久，直到一阵忙音响起来。他意识到对方那里发生了变故，但远在捷克的自己无能为力。史蒂夫靠坐在床头，用后脑勺撞了下墙壁，疼得他龇牙。  
他烦躁地在屋里走了几圈，不安感越来越浓重。他犹豫了几分钟，还是给托尼拨了个电话。对方过了几分钟才接通，声音里带着被打断好事的浓重不悦。  
“Reverse初代机的已经研制完成了，辛勤的开发者刚刚睡下又被你打断了美梦。希望你真的有要紧事，不然你信不信我拒绝让它投入使用？”  
“Reverse？你又研究了什么稀奇古怪的机器？”  
“嘿老冰棍，我为了谁啊！”托尼感到被冒犯，“是能把罗杰斯送回老家的高科技，你是跟他相处上瘾了吗？”  
史蒂夫抿着唇：“抱歉，祝你和你的机器一切顺利。”  
“……听着真别扭，你还是直说什么事吧。”  
“我想知道巴基那边的具体任务情况。”  
“不可能，别说规定不允许，从私交上你也一定会分心。我最多透露给你，风险评估是B，即使是罗杰斯跟着他去的，也不会因此升级为A，他不会有事。”  
“我们刚刚通过电话，他们可能遇袭了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以？”史蒂夫感到不可思议，“你们难道不该排查一下是不是行动败露？”  
托尼的声音带着浓浓的无力感：“拜托，卧底任务里遇袭的概率是80％，你以为他们是过去玩角色扮演的吗？蝎夫人从神盾手里逃过三次，疑心重也很正常。我看你就是因为自己不在巴黎而瞎操心。比起这个，你应该全身心投入Error的任务。”  
史蒂夫没说话。理智告诉他托尼是对的，可情感显然有别的想法。  
托尼耐心告罄，最后叮嘱了他一遍“别瞎想，尽快完成任务回来才能随时去帮忙”就挂了电话。  
而史蒂夫握着手机和那张写着商厦地址的纸条，一夜无眠。夜还很深很长，而他已经开始期待下一个午夜12点，简直像叛逆的仙度瑞拉。  
  
“你本可以避开这一刀。”  
罗杰斯替巴基包扎着右臂，刀刃划开了他的上臂，伤口不浅，打湿了三层纱布才在血清的作用下慢慢止住。十分钟前他们脚下有三具尸体和两个失去了行动能力的人，蝎夫人的手下现身，处理好了现场，语气淡淡地恭喜他们俩拿到了入会资格，给了一个新的时间和地点就消失了。  
“小伤而已。”  
罗杰斯看了他一眼，低下头继续绕着绷带。  
“你知道旅馆会有他们的眼线，为什么偏要铤而走险接史蒂夫的电话，这会暴露你自己。”  
巴基皱眉，他不觉得自己有解释这个事的必要，但犹豫了一下还是说出了实情。  
“是我和他约定的。他第二次注射血清后情绪不稳，这次任务书又不慎出了差错，我不太放心。”  
“可你是在执行间谍任务，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”罗杰斯第一次叫他的全名，“这是作为超级战士的你应该犯的错误吗？”  
巴基一时语塞，偏过头不想回答。却有股力量钳着他的下巴迫使他转过头，巴基瞳孔放大，看着罗杰斯一点点凑近，右手被他握着挣扎不开，只好调高左臂的动力，猛地拽着罗杰斯的领子把他掼在床上。  
“我不觉得任务中是个解决问题的好时机，但罗杰斯，我必须告诉你。”巴基按着他的心口，机械臂嗡嗡作响，“我不可能喜欢你的。”  
罗杰斯的神情看上去并不意外。  
“那他呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
他看向巴基的眼睛。  
“我和他的遭遇没有区别，我的痛苦不比他少。他只觉得你们是朋友，而我早就明白了自己真实的心意。巴基，我不会放弃对你的追求。”  
“不，这不对……”  
“为什么？”  
巴基叹了口气。  
“因为你的故事里有另一个巴基，他也在等你。”  
“可他……”  
“他来到这个世界了，罗杰斯。”  
房间里寂静下来，罗杰斯那双深沉如大海的眼睛正酝酿起风暴，他错愕地眨眨眼，像整个世界在他面前片片倾塌。  
巴基松开手，没再解释什么。瞒了许久的事情终于还是被他拎出来当做拒绝罗杰斯的借口。可另一个巴恩斯还没有出现，他只能向上天求借好运，祈祷这句话不是个拙劣的谎言。


	15. Chapter 15

“格兰特先生。”  
体型彪悍的男子递给史蒂夫一个金属小牌，示意他别在胸前。  
“欢迎你加入RBH大厦的安保队伍，近期我们的工作重点就是巡逻，要确保没有可疑人员靠近RBH大厦。”  
史蒂夫别好牌子，压低声音询问：“老乔治，这大厦建了这么久却没有投入使用，为什么还肯雇佣保安？我听说你在这里干的最久，一定很得雇主的信任，你了解吗？”  
老乔治皱起眉，显然是觉得这个“菜鸟”的话有点多。但后半句的恭维又很受用，他左右看了看，把脸凑近。  
“听着小子，我确实知道一点儿。这家RBH大厦明面上是安东尼家族的企业，其实大股东另有其人，是神秘又有钱的人物。至于投入使用……这楼建好有两三年，从不招商，但偶尔会有衣着光鲜的老爷们进出，谁知道他们是做什么的。”  
史蒂夫皱眉，把这条情报记在心里。  
“安保队伍的待遇很不错。保护好那群老爷夫人，没准还能给你个百元小费，好好干吧。”  
老乔治拍拍他的肩，叼着烟卷离开了。  
  
自从神秘的Error提出要他探查RBH大厦，史蒂夫曾以伪装身份前来洽谈商业合作。令人意外的，负责人表示RBH根本不是商业大厦，而是一个私人沙龙的承接地。史蒂夫正在犹豫如何编造理由时，对方礼貌地解释说新一轮活动还没有开始，并且他们会仔细甄选合作方。  
言下之意，他现在的身份根本没有合作资格。  
他不死心地在周边晃悠了两周，沮丧的是任务毫无进展。直到有天晚上，一个打扮像保安的男人从大厦里被架着扔出来，史蒂夫才找到了混进队伍的机会。  
得益于经过伪装的脸和那副棒呆的身材，老乔治没有拒绝他的应聘。  
可行动远没有史蒂夫想得那么简单。  
即使他成为了RBH的保安，能掌控的消息还是很有限。老乔治是个很有责任心的退伍军人，负责人说过不准任何人接近大门，他就每时每刻都在商厦的门口转悠。即使史蒂夫花了不少时间跟他打交道，依然没有套出更多的消息。  
史蒂夫有些心急。  
  
每天和巴基的通话仍在继续，巴黎的任务一切顺利，捷报频传，甚至比计划进度更快；可布拉格的任务却像一只蠢鸟掉进了半凝固的水泥桶，怎么扑腾都飞不出去。  
“Error提出的要求需要等待时机，目前还没有合适的机会，布拉格任务的时间可能需要延长。”  
史蒂夫坐在书桌前，跟尼克·弗瑞的虚拟投影打着报告。细小的蓝色光点组成了那张严肃冷峻的脸，弗瑞冲他点点头。  
“有关RBH大厦的消息，神盾这边会派人调查。”  
史蒂夫收了投影，拿过铅笔和白纸，将头脑里的RBH大厦复原了出来，又把老乔治所说过的信息填在旁边，盯着这张情报单皱眉。  
房间安静了十几分钟，桌面上手机的嗡嗡地震了起来。  
  
“噢，嗨，巴克。”史蒂夫舒展了眉毛，语气轻快，“抱歉，刚刚在思考任务，没注意到时间。”  
“听山姆说你那边不太顺，怎么样？”  
巴基的声音有点闷，尾音含糊地下压，声音像碗泡了棉花糖的巧克力麦片糊。  
史蒂夫忍不住想：这家伙大概已经躺倒在床，拉过毯子蒙住头，手机开了免提放在枕头旁，像说梦话似的跟他聊天。  
他见过巴基这样，就在大厦里，某天晚上他过去借须后水，对方就是这样懒懒散散地跟娜塔莎通话，眼睛都睁不开却还流利地开着玩笑。  
“还好，只是缺少个突破口。”史蒂夫忍不住放轻声音，“Error的要求不简单，需要耐心，我会加快进程的。你累到了？”  
“嗯，不过一切顺利，简直好运过头。”巴基那边打了个哈欠，“罗杰斯去跟当地警局交涉了，不出意外的话明天会提前收线，所以——今天是我们最后一通电话了，小史蒂薇。”  
听筒另一边传来懊恼的声音，巴基闭眼微笑着，用右手抚摸着趴伏在他胸膛上毛茸茸、软软的一小团。  
那是只刚两个月的小金毛，他在任务间隙救下来的流浪狗。又粘人又调皮，总是龇着几颗小小的犬牙咬东西。拖鞋、帽子、巴基的小腿无一幸免。更神奇的是，它非常讨厌罗杰斯，对方靠近一米内就会弓背龇牙，挡在巴基和罗杰斯面前。  
——上帝啊，巴基每次都笑得不行，他简直怀疑这只狗就是史蒂夫本人，而且是布鲁克林的那个版本。  
“别难过，我准备了个惊喜，祝你后续一切顺利。拜。”  
  
史蒂夫收了线，揉着眼睛，连日没进展的工作让他罕见地急躁。近些年同类工作都不是自己单兵作战，大部分时间巴基都会跟他一起，而那家伙简直是个行走的好运化身，史蒂夫都快被惯坏了。  
他走进盥洗室，仔细把脸洗干净。脸部的伪装让史蒂夫有些不舒服，他卸掉那些好好刮了胡子，走出来后发现手机屏幕正闪烁着。  
有新消息。来自老乔治。  
“三天后大厦有一场新盛会，记得准时来报道，机会可不是每个人都有。”  
——他说什么来着？巴基总是伴随着好运，事情终于有突破口了。  
史蒂夫没回复这条信息，从这一刻开始，金发保安格兰特必须消失。  
他联络托尼安排了一个新身份，一个足够有钱，有资格进入大厦的身份。  
这不算难办，两个小时后，全新的身份就通过个人终端传递了过来。  
  
三天后，史蒂夫站在RBH大厦的门口。大楼里是一片黑暗，像潜伏者危险的深渊正凝视着他。  
伪装身份起效的第二天，史蒂夫顺利接到了邀请。邀请函是直接借助手机界面投影出来的，形象是一只浮游在虚空的章鱼，有着黑色的头和红色的触角。  
史蒂夫下意识感到不妙。这个象征物和这个配色……  
他没法说服自己这与海德拉无关。  
史蒂夫整了整领带，顺势调整了藏在领子处的迷你麦克风，迈步走了进去。  
  
黑暗蔓延了近五米，光线才逐渐明亮起来，迷幻的灯光配色让他怀疑自己是误入了某个夜店。  
几个体型精壮的服务生冲他鞠躬，示意他走过三道安检程序。  
史蒂夫不动声色，尽量完美地扮演者自己的角色。他们收走了两把不痛不痒的小刀，这让他有些焦躁地动了动手指，好在麦克风和皮带内侧隐藏的高压脉冲器没被发现。  
服务生恭敬地将他引进了正厅，踏入的那一刻，许多人转过身打量着他，眼神里带着探究。  
史蒂夫微微皱眉。他对捷克当地的大亨不熟悉，但这些人举手投足间的气质都宣告着家室的不普通。  
他的眼神转过周围的装饰——长长的、被纯白桌布覆盖的桌子上摆满了高档的甜点，金属的餐盘盖码放得整整齐齐，两侧的尽头各有一座高高的香槟塔，金色酒液在里面荡漾着。  
满厅的酒香和权贵们的香水气味糅杂在一起，史蒂夫忍住打喷嚏的欲望，注意到前方隐于黑暗的、一截红色的幕布。  
他缓慢接近那里，伸手探了一把。幕布的后方是中空的，台子不算高，边缘抵在他小腿中间。  
——舞台？展览？史蒂夫打量着四周，没有看到展览架或者小宣传册。  
史蒂夫皱眉转过头，瞬间感觉到两股视线正在凝视他，被监视感与压迫感同时袭来，而西侧的燕尾服乐队也拉响了第一支乐曲。  
人员随着乐曲开始流动，这是个摆脱嫌疑的好机会。  
史蒂夫谨慎地倒退两步，贴着长桌往外走着。视线里，一个小队的保安正按着腰间的枪往舞台这里靠近。或许是刚才触碰的幕布有什么机关，他正处于暴露的风险中。  
这有点难办。  
史蒂夫吐了口气，瞥向身边几位穿着晚礼服的女士。他想起娜塔莎教过他的技巧——公开场合的亲密会让人不舒服，或许他可以试试，希望对方不要介意他的行为……  
他伸出手去揽自己左侧的姑娘，还没碰到对方的腰，一股外力扳过了他的身子，他只觉得鼻梁一痛，紧接着是一个陌生又火辣的吻，灵活的舌头撬开牙关长驱直入，几乎亲出了水声，对方整个压趴在他身上，史蒂夫不得不半坐在长桌的边缘，仰起头去接受这份莫名其妙的热情。  
他们距离太近了，史蒂夫根本看不清那张脸。他只能用手去摸索——对方的腰是劲瘦的，薄薄的肌肉隐藏在西装之下，但能压制住他的爆发力不容小觑。  
史蒂夫得承认自己的吻技糟糕透了，他震惊地连舌头都麻木了。上帝啊，正跟他法式深吻的是个男人！对方的手顺着脖颈摸上来。缓慢，有种磨砂的质感，他猜是因为这人戴着手套。对方似乎感受到了他的不专心，轻轻叼着史蒂夫的嘴唇咬了一下。  
他吃痛地“唔”了一声，不远处响起一阵喧哗。史蒂夫用余光看了一眼，保安小队往那个方向去了，危机解除。他暗自松了口气，叩了叩身上男人的腰。  
对方从善如流地后撤，用手掌根部擦着红艳的嘴唇。  
那是张陌生的脸。眉眼精致，唇峰微微翘起，像某个著名的影视明星。  
可史蒂夫只是看着那双笑盈盈的绿眼睛出神。  
陌生人眨了几下眼，伸手拽着他的领子又吻了上来。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地被推着走，一路避过各种障碍，对方变魔术似的推开一扇暗门，里面竟然是间装修奢华的客房。  
“你……”  
史蒂夫在两双唇分开的瞬间想说话，对方却干脆地从腰带处掏出一把枪，朝房顶的东西角各打了一枪。电流刺啦声过后，两个隐蔽式摄像头应声落地。  
——好枪法。对方开枪的时候连头都没抬。  
“你是……”  
对方勾着唇，出手飞快从他领子下揪出麦克风，两指一捏，精巧的机器应声而碎。  
下一秒，眼前的人在脸上虚抹了一把，那张精致的脸瞬间化成电子碎片，被收在手腕处伪装成手表的装置中。  
“嗨，想我吗？”  
史蒂夫半张着嘴，梦游似的把自己脸上的电子面具也撤了下来。  
“……上帝啊。”  
他忍不住伸手蹭了蹭巴基的脸颊，对方的颧骨比之前要更高更明显了点，原先手感很好的软肉现在也薄了不少。  
“你瘦了？巴黎的任务一定很辛苦。”  
巴基狡黠地眨眼笑笑：“也不是什么坏事。”  
史蒂夫忍不住喉咙滚动，他忽然回忆起了刚才的情景，那个帮助他脱险的吻……  
他的视线开始游移，落在对方水润饱满的唇上，那种柔软又富有弹性的触感好像还沉甸甸地压在他心上。史蒂夫忍不住舔舔唇，眼神有些发直。  
巴基看了他一会儿，抬头敲敲他的额头。  
“怎么？你对这个吻有意见？”  
  
人的一生总要有些高光时刻，就如茨威格写的那样——  
“就像避雷针的尖端集中了整个大气层的电流一样，那些数不胜数的事件也都往往挤在最短的时间内发作。那些平时悠然缓慢地先后发生和同时发生的事，都被压缩在某个独一无二的短暂时刻。它将决定一切，也将改变一切。”  
面对巴基的质问，在眼下这个静谧空旷的房间，面对和自己一步之遥的好哥们。史蒂夫喉结滚动着，别扭地在心里尖叫，他承认自己爱死那个吻了。  
同时，他也后知后觉地意识到。  
——他妈的，原来自己对巴基的感情根本不是“友情”那么简单。嫉妒心和独占欲，并肩作战的兴奋与意外分离的不舍，它们统统应该被归属于“爱情”。  
史蒂夫眨眨眼。  
——操啊，这么一想，罗杰斯奇怪的胜负欲终于变得合理了！  
  
“没有，没有意见。”史蒂夫期期艾艾地说，“想问问什么时候能有下一个。”  
巴基微微睁大眼睛，像是听到了什么傻话。笑意酝酿在唇角，很快又被压了下去。他垂着眼，眼睫颤动着打下一小片阴影。  
“哈，小史蒂薇，别太贪心。”


	16. Chapter 16

“所以……你是怎么混进来的？”  
史蒂夫站在门缝观察着敌情，有些好奇。  
“RBH大厦的安保非常严格，我花了将近一个月才找到机会。神盾给你递了情报？希望你的伪装身份别带来什么麻烦，这队安保力量不是很好突破。”  
“唔，差不多。”巴基在他背后捣鼓着什么，“这是场展销会，今晚会展出十样商品，压轴那件是我要的。”  
“怎么做？”  
史蒂夫掩上房门，转过身看向巴基。他很少见巴基穿着笔挺的正装，对方长腿架在矮柜上，变魔术似的从背后抽出一台掌上电脑，放在膝盖上敲敲打打。  
“你怎么混过安检的？”  
面对史蒂夫惊奇的目光，巴基咬着嘴唇笑了笑。  
“我身上的金属又不止这一块。”  
史蒂夫点点头，走过来和他并肩坐在一起。  
“我该怎么做？”他指指电脑，“看来你找到了技术支持，需要我打个配合？”  
“聪明。”  
巴基打了个响指，按下回车键，屏幕闪动过一阵复杂的计算程式，接入到RBH后台的监控中。几个保镖神情严肃地站在十个小方台的后面，每个方台上的商品都被坠着水晶的丝绒红布盖得严严实实。  
一个很瘦的白发男人正小心地检查商品。他拄了一根纯黄金打造的手杖，气度不凡，但那张脸是陌生的，史蒂夫没有在“海德拉名单”里见过。  
他跟着巴基调整的镜头，锁定男人下一块掀开的红布——  
那是件奇怪的装备，两道金属圆弧呈X型在顶点交叉，交叉处焊接着一块满是电路的小芯片，颜色是红白蓝相间，让史蒂夫不得不提高警惕。  
“这是……什么？”  
“宙斯之脑。”巴基在自己头上比划了一下，“头戴式装备，你可以把它当做一个去掉了其他装饰物的头盔。”  
“所以这两道金属是……头盔的外骨骼。”史蒂夫仔细看了看屏幕，“它用来做什么？”  
巴基操作着电脑，抿唇摇摇头。  
“弗瑞总是这样。”史蒂夫了然点头，“发布任务的时候一句话都不多说。好吧，那我们怎么分工？”  
“维持你的伪装，像一个真正的商人那样。”巴基点了点他腕间的手牌，“叫价。”  
“好，预算多少？我看展台的序号是十，压轴的拍卖品。竞争者或许很少，但只要有一个就会很麻烦。”  
巴基冲他笑，眼睛弯得像月牙，史蒂夫目光灼灼地看着。记忆里巴基很少这样笑，温柔里带着邪气，无限贴近布鲁克林时那个还没参军的坏小子。  
“无限抬价。”  
巴基一边说一边脱下西服露出马甲，接着脱下马甲，一颗颗解着衬衫的扣子。  
史蒂夫本来移开了视线，又舔舔唇不服气地看回来，却发现对方衬衫下还有一层贴身的黑色织物，极其服帖的面料把胸膛的曲线勾勒得一清二楚，从锁骨一直蔓延到指尖。  
他本以为巴基是戴了手套，原来是在里面穿着新战衣。  
“咳，无限抬价，然后呢？”  
他本想伸手去摸摸，却尴尬地发现巴基已经开始脱裤子了。而且那层织物太过贴身，简直像第二层肌肤，落在哪里都感觉怪怪的。  
“我会黑掉现场的电力设施，然后把宙斯之脑偷出来。这身衣服可以减少大部分摩擦力，给我充分的撤退时间。”  
巴基挑眉打量史蒂夫的脸，解释着。  
“我会在后门位置等你。”  
  
任务一切顺利，全场黑下来的时候史蒂夫正叫到五千三百万，被打断时心里还有一丝不舍——这可能是他唯一一次假装富豪的机会，毕竟现实是他连布鲁克林的小公寓都攒不起。  
他在黑暗里紧盯着展台，四倍的视力很好地分辨出了巴基的身影。  
说起来有些难为情，不知是不是意识到了自己的真心，史蒂夫竟觉得巴基的眼睛在黑暗里仍亮得像北极星。  
黑暗里的幽灵一闪而过，无声无息。史蒂夫也站起来，趁着混乱一路摸到后门。后门连接着僻静幽深的一条小道，巴基正靠着墙等他。  
那身奇怪的打扮已经被新的伪装掩藏了——焦糖色的风衣，灰白相间的长围巾，直挺的西装裤。他冲史蒂夫晃了晃手里的公文包，嘴角的笑容张扬又帅气。  
“任务成功，一起去吃顿大餐？”  
“求之不得。”  
——史蒂夫默默希望自己能找到一间环境优美的餐厅，他有很多心里话像告诉巴基。  
  
幸运之神罕见地眷顾了他，或者不如说巴基就是神明本尊。  
史蒂夫壮着胆子去询问了路过的高档餐厅，门口硕大的米其林标志本来让他心生犹豫，但服务生告诉他有对夫妻半小时前退了包间，刚好可以请两位体面的先生进来用餐谈事。  
史蒂夫回身冲巴基笑，巴基微笑着跟他一起走了进去。  
  
包厢的私密性很好，柔软的天鹅绒布料填满了房间的地板和墙壁，触感细密的同时也能吸声。正中央是一副巨大的油画，颜色大胆而鲜明，门被嵌在画布中央，和图案融为一体。  
两人在方桌的一左一右落座，同时翻看起厚厚的菜单本。  
史蒂夫的心思当然没在食物上，他翻了两眼就忍不住抬头去看巴基。巴基对菜单倒是很有兴趣的样子，挑着眉毛，眼睛亮晶晶的，一页一页仔细翻着。舔唇的小习惯仍然没改，隔两分钟就要舔一遍，显得嘴唇亮晶晶的。  
——这让他忍不住又回想起那个吻。  
他和巴基实在是错过了太多年。  
有些事物的存在总是温和又不打扰的，布鲁克林时期的陪伴就是这样的，让人难以感受到他的好。  
离散的那几年里，史蒂夫时常会有窒息感。脱节于时代后，他才意识到过去的巴基就像赖以呼吸的氧气，而自己只是个踽踽独行的独行者。  
可人总是伤疤愈合后就忘记曾经的痛的，巴基回到他身边不过五六年，史蒂夫就又开始心安理得地享受着他的陪伴，过去那段黑暗的日子在他脑海里冰封住，让他再次忘记巴基对他究竟有多重要。  
简直是……房间里的大象，他心里的巴基。  
如果不是这个意外的吻，或许这辈子他没法明白自己对巴基的感情。复杂的情绪倾轧在史蒂夫的胸腔里，他看着巴基用右手撩起垂下的头发，心中的情愫抑制不住地要爆发——  
“巴基，我……”  
“前菜要两份小宝石沙拉，主餐布拉格火腿和捷克传统油封鸭腿，甜点两份苹果冰淇淋。对了，小宝石沙拉里去掉配菜李子，冰淇淋的甜度降到最低。配餐酒选智利红葡萄，醒的时间长点再端上来。”  
巴基流利地报了一连串菜名，挑眉看向史蒂夫。  
“你还有什么想加的？”  
史蒂夫的眼神闪动几下，飞扬的眉尾缓缓压下来，眉心鼓出一道褶皱。  
“没有，按你说的来。”  
  
服务生点点头，恭敬地离开房间，为他们关上了门。巴基又一次破坏了房间里的摄像头，从公文包里掏出宙斯之脑，仔细对着顶端的芯片进行研究。  
史蒂夫抿了一口餐前酒，柑橘皮的味道在喉咙间有些发涩，他强迫自己冷静下来，凝视巴基左手的手指。  
——他早该注意到的。  
因为机械臂的缘故，巴基左手的手指要比右手更粗一点。但在餐厅的灯光下，那两只手没有任何差别。仔细去听，也没有轻微的机械校准音。  
“……你是谁？”  
“你的巴基。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”  
“不，你不是巴基。”  
“巴基”的动作顿了顿，抬眼看过来，轻笑一声。  
“好吧，如果这能让你舒服点，叫我詹姆斯。”  
史蒂夫的喉结混动着：“你就是……”  
“啊哈，纯情铁臂。”詹姆斯耸肩，“名字真烂。”  
有个疑问噎在史蒂夫心里，像喉咙那里堵了一团湿棉花，让吞咽这个简单的动作都变得困难至极。  
“你在原世界就是这么……浪荡？”史蒂夫斟酌了一会儿，“噢，或许是你认错了。我不是你的美国队长，我是现实世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。那家伙正和现实世界的巴基在巴黎执行任务，这会儿大概已经回纽约了。”  
詹姆斯哼了一声，像带着笑又像有点嘲讽。  
“很遗憾，我很快就发现了你不是他。怎么说……他的吻技可比你好多了，你的嘴唇像块没甜味的橡胶糖，而且连舌头都不会用。”  
“……”  
——那本书里的每个角色都这么讨人厌吗？  
  
詹姆斯放下手里的设备，用指甲划过两手的手腕处，剥下那层皮肤一样的黑色织物。完好的两只手露了出来，史蒂夫的目光锁定了指根处那枚熟悉的戒指，这正验证了他的猜想。  
眼前这个和巴基一模一样的人，就是跟随罗杰斯一起来到现实世界的“纯情铁臂”，而他在这里的身份是神盾局的新线人Error。  
詹姆斯转动着戒指，银蛇反射着灯光，显得更加狰狞。  
“好奇这个？古埃及人认为蛇是君主的保护神，法老用黄金和宝石创造除了眼镜蛇的形象，并用它装饰权杖与皇冠，成为王权的象征。”  
“在原世界里……你护佑君王？”  
“当然不是。”詹姆斯撇嘴，“我只忠诚于史蒂夫·罗杰斯——我的那个。”  
  
在这间静谧的包厢里，史蒂夫获悉了书中世界的全貌。  
詹姆斯与罗杰斯的故事和他们的是如此相近却又不同。一同在布鲁克林长大，詹姆斯先行参军，但不是作为普通士兵而是凭借才智直接进入了军方高管；罗杰斯接受血清注射时他在场，并且意志坚决地和罗杰斯一同接受了注射，成为了世界上唯二的超级战士之一。  
在那之后，两人一路带领咆哮突击队获得胜利，并在战争结束后和霍华德他们一起成立了神盾局，以神盾秘密高层的身份活跃至今。  
詹姆斯远比巴基幸运，他没有葬身雪山，也没有接受过九头蛇的折磨，失去记忆与灵魂。  
至于罗杰斯……  
“因为强行从书中世界被拉出来，罗杰斯……你们是这么称呼吧？他的记忆会有点错乱，这也就是我需要宙斯之脑的原因。”詹姆斯敲了敲芯片，“我被神秘力量直接抛到了布拉克，这件东西当时就在我手上，结果费了不少力气才重新拿回来。”  
史蒂夫缓缓点头。  
“所以你之前让我帮你办三件事。拿到宙斯之脑已经算是第二件了，既然你和我解释了事情的始末，我们能跳过第三件，直接回纽约吗？”  
“不，不行。”  
詹姆斯冲他挤了下右眼。  
巴基从不这样做，史蒂夫一时有些不适，在座位上挪动着。  
“为什么……好吧，你要做什么？”  
“听好了，第三件事——”詹姆斯曲指在史蒂夫面前敲了敲，“当我男朋友。”  
迎着史蒂夫万分不解的目光，詹姆斯叹了口气。  
“相信我。呆头鹅史蒂薇，你会感激我的。”


	17. Chapter 17

史蒂夫的内心正在天人交战。  
他因为一个吻而明白了自己的心意，可吻的是谁？  
——是詹姆斯。  
詹姆斯就是巴基吗？  
——不，不是的。  
那么他爱的是这个詹姆斯吗？  
……  
不，不是，当然不是。詹姆斯和巴基是如此不同。  
他确信自己心里涌动的情感是因为巴基。是那个在布鲁克林时会保护他、照顾他、一起分享沙发垫和牛奶的巴基；也是那个义无反顾跟随自己上战场，在雪山之巅错失一生安稳的巴基；更是那个历经磨难回到自己身边，笑起来和当年一样温柔的巴基。  
史蒂夫沉默着，阖上眼，脑海里闪过的全是同一人。  
  
忽然上涌的情感在心海冰层之下引爆一场地震，海水上翻，冲破薄薄的冰层。而阳光毫不吝啬地泼洒过来，在水面上照出一道彩虹。  
“不，詹姆斯。”史蒂夫揉着泛酸的鼻梁，“你很好。我是说，你很有魅力，但我爱的是我的巴基。”  
  
詹姆斯毫不客气地翻了个白眼。  
“Come on,你以为我是真的爱上你了？”  
看着史蒂夫仍然疑惑的表情，詹姆斯恨恨地拍了下桌子。  
“我问你。在你们分别之前，巴基的态度怎么样？他喜欢你吗？”  
“呃，我想没有。”  
“很好，一对呆头鹅。”詹姆斯叹了口气，“那你什么时候觉得自己对巴基的感情开始……呃，变质为爱情的？”  
史蒂夫认真思索着。  
“大概罗杰斯出现后。你还不知道，他非常过分，他……”  
詹姆斯伸手比了个噤声的动作。  
“我很了解他，我知道他会拼尽一切去赢得詹姆斯·巴恩斯。不过你应该感谢他，正是因为他的存在，才推动了你去思考自己对巴基的感情，而现在……”他冲史蒂夫眨眨眼，“你的巴基也需要一点刺激，明白了吗？”  
  
巴黎的任务结束得比预计早了三天，敌方势力恰巧就陷入内斗，收网时连子弹都省了两颗。  
任务当中的两人同时松了口气。不管怎样，提前结束卧底工作总能更轻松些。  
  
自从巴基和罗杰斯坦白另一人的存在后，罗杰斯的表现收敛了许多。他们的合作依然很默契，但除了工作外，对方不再追着他说话，也不再用那种火热的眼神去看他。  
就像一丛被灭火器兜头喷了的火堆，安安静静，没有攻击性。  
  
“弗瑞希望尽快拿到资料。”罗杰斯看了看讯息，对巴基说，“要提前三天回去吗？”  
巴基迟疑了一会儿，摸了摸脚边的小金毛，没回答。  
说实话，他脑子有点乱。罗杰斯看在另一个巴基的份上打消了念头，但对方根本还没出现，他有欺骗罗杰斯的嫌疑，这让巴基变得难以面对那双蓝眼睛。  
以及……他还在为史蒂夫烦心。  
  
他们有两天没有通话，只靠信息交流。史蒂夫告诉他任务一切顺利，但他总觉得那些讯息比过去显得冷冰冰的，不论是用语还是表情。  
“我想……”巴基迟疑地说，“我想在这里多待一会儿，四处看看什么的。”  
罗杰斯的神情有些意外，但还是尊重了他的想法。  
“好，那我先带着人证和资料回神盾，你注意安全。”  
  
任务结束的第一天，他换掉伪装身份，入住了一家更舒适的酒店。  
连日的高度紧张让巴基肌肉酸痛，筋骨都跟着发麻，好在睡眠中血清尽职尽责地发挥着修复作用，闹钟响起后，他靠坐在床头揉了揉眼睛。  
一切都好，只是安静的有些不习惯，好像缺了个说话的人。  
——这才不是我的问题。巴基撇嘴想着，谁让自己的房间水龙头坏了，他每天早上都要去借史蒂夫的盥洗室。看在布鲁克林最棒的早餐蛋卷上，他们一定会聊起没完。  
  
他叼着牙刷晃进洗手间，用锋利的刀片将胡茬一点点刮干净。花费了十来分钟，巴基才满意地摸了摸泛青的下巴。  
“Lucky，过来。”  
他拍拍手招呼着小金毛，喊完自己忍不住先笑。他起名一向很随便，叫lucky的狗狗也好，叫红星的狙击枪也好，山姆甚至问过他有没有给振金左臂起个名，他想了想就说了个“arm”。  
不过史蒂夫一定会调侃“lucky”和“bucky”发音这么像，没准还会故意冲着小狗喊“bucky”。  
巴基一边想着，一边给小金毛倒了一盆狗粮。自己则做好伪装，还特意戴上墨镜背起双肩包。出门前他朝镜子里看了一眼，游客打扮的男人正挂着灿烂的笑容。  
  
巴黎是个好地方。身旁的行人两两成对，女孩的裙摆像春风一样拂过绅士的西裤，每个人的脸上都挂着甜蜜的笑，仿佛空气里都洋溢着浪漫的气息。  
唯一孤独的旅客摸了摸鼻梁，在老式报亭前停驻了几分钟，买了一包香烟。  
“谢谢。”巴基多给了几欧元，“有什么推荐的景点吗？”  
胖胖的女士递过一本宣传册子。  
“卢浮宫今天有主题特展，先生可以去逛逛，或许还能遇见爱情呢？”  
巴基冲她笑笑，绅士地行了个礼。  
  
目的地离得不远，巴基没有乘坐交通工具，沿着街边的行道树慢悠悠走了过去。  
今天是工作日，旅客们不算多，建筑内部的气温凉爽舒适。被艺术品凝视的感觉让巴基有些不自在，脊背发凉。  
这是九头蛇留下的祸患之一——他从前经常被人当做艺术品去凝视，佐拉、施密特、朗姆洛……那些人的眼神里总是闪烁着病态的狂热。而现在他找回了灵魂深处的人性，从被观赏者成为观赏者，这种感觉……  
很棒，但又有些忽略不掉的古怪。  
  
他在大厅里逛了两圈，随意欣赏过那些画和雕塑。没过半小时就觉得有些无聊，坐在窗下的软沙发上开始休息。  
“我不该到这儿来的。”巴基扶着额头自言自语，“艺术品对我从来都没有魅力……只是史蒂夫喜欢。”  
他随意地抬起头，面前有尊惟妙惟肖的雕像——《被爱神吻醒的普赛克》。  
巴基眯起眼，打量着处于上方，背后展开洁白双翼的天使。  
天使有着一头卷发，面部轮廓柔和又精致。坚硬的大理石在艺术家的手里被赋予神力，那些表现肌肉的线条往往比真正的人类更加流畅美丽。  
巴基对着手中的游览册看了看。  
“……丘比特？我还以为是个小女孩。”  
他想起上一次，和史蒂夫去游览美术馆的时候。对方拉着他不厌其烦地科普，而他总在人物性别这关上就败下阵来。  
  
“你是说……这个漂亮的伊俄拉俄斯是个美少年？”巴基记得自己驻足在一幅巨型油画前，小声地问史蒂夫，“那他身边的这个是谁？”  
“赫拉克勒斯，希腊神话里的大力神。他们看上去很亲密？伊俄拉俄斯是赫拉克勒斯的终身情人。”  
“哇噢——”巴基拖长了音感叹着，“我听说过希腊众神之间的关系混乱，但是两个男人……”  
  
他记得阳光从艺术馆的全透天窗里散落下来，史蒂夫站在半明半暗的边缘，皱眉冲他笑，露出一排洁白的牙齿，英俊的五官比任何一副油画上的神祇都更耀眼。  
“巴基，爱能超越时空，更能超越性别。伊俄拉俄斯参与了赫拉克勒斯的大部分冒险经历，虽然大力神一生情人无数，但伊俄拉俄斯始终占据着最重要的位置。”  
“冒险？”巴基挑眉，“什么样的冒险？”  
史蒂夫沉默地站在原地，半晌忽然有点脸红。  
“呃，杀死海德拉。赫拉克勒斯每砍下一个头，伊俄拉俄斯就用火去烧蛇的颈部，防止蛇头再生，最终才将它杀死……真的！希腊神话里的巨大海蛇海德拉，神话里就是这么写的。”  
巴基琢磨了一会儿，也默默把视线转去别处，咳了两声。  
  
他从记忆里回过神，身边的旅客们不知道什么时候已经离开了，雕像前只剩他一个人和丘比特无声对视。  
巴基看了看爱神背在身后的弓，以及跨在腰间、雕得纤毫毕现的弓箭，忽然很想听听史蒂夫的声音。  
  
他避开人流密集的地方，给史蒂夫拨了个电话。  
之前的通话都是在漆黑一片的房间里，而现在他站在人来人往的卢浮宫，阳光就落在他的影子上，这让巴基莫名有些紧张。  
“嘿，巴基，任务顺利？”  
“嗯，提前收网，罗杰斯先回神盾了。你还在任务中？Error不好对付吗？”  
他听着对面传来的嘈杂声响，微微皱眉。  
“不，Error他……挺好的。”  
巴基正想说什么，一个陌生的男声插进了对话，清楚得像把锤子砸在他耳膜。  
“亲爱的，你在跟谁打电话？”  
“……谁？史蒂夫？”巴基咬着唇，“谁说的，Error？”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫含混地回答了一句，“回去给你介绍……他现在是我男朋友，巴基。我相信你们，呃，会很聊得来，祝福我吧。”  
  
巴基一时没说出话。  
他好像看见了美杜莎，那条灵活的、总有说不完俏皮话的舌头跟着在嘴里石化，巴基瞪大眼睛，眼角传来一阵酸痛感。他有太多话想说了，思绪乱糟糟地理不出头，做了几个深呼吸后才犹豫地接上话。  
“你们……”  
“他叫我去帮忙拿东西，巴基。”史蒂夫打断了他，“我们这就飞回纽约，神盾局见。”  
一阵忙音传来，巴基冷着脸合上手机，金属的机身被铁手攥出了一道裂缝。  
  
巴基不太记得自己是怎么回到酒店的了，他全身都在发热，好像怒火把神志和理性一把烧得精光，连lucky都不敢跑过来撒娇，只敢在卧室门口趴着舔爪子。  
“他怎么能……跟一个刚认识几天的人在一起？还他妈是个男人！童话之国有这么邪恶的魔法吗？纽约……靠，我也要抓紧时间回去。”  
他烦躁地抓了把头发，一分钟都不想在法国多呆，立刻给山姆拨通了一个视频电话。  
对方的神情有些惊讶。  
“呃，嗨，罗杰斯刚刚说你想在法国多待几天，有什么事？”  
“有，立刻开昆式或者让Jarvis给我订一张最快飞回纽约的机票。”巴基面无表情，“史蒂夫疯了。”  
出人意料的，山姆撇嘴点点头。  
“啊哈，看来你也知道了。上帝啊，他和那个Error昨天也打了视频通讯回来，腻歪得像对连体婴。不过Error长得确实很英俊，简直像好莱坞明星，他们看起来很般配。我懂你的，虽然队长这个出柜的时机很突然，不过作为他的好哥们，咱们应该理解与支持他。”  
巴基磨了磨牙。  
“山姆，别逼我一拳打在你脸上，立刻去帮我办。”  
没等对方回答，巴基狠狠地按了挂断。  
电话那头的山姆抖了一下，十分后怕地摸了摸自己的机械翅膀。  
——好可怕，他觉得冬日战士又回来了。  
  
“般配？般配个屁。”  
巴基走到门口，强行把lucky抱起来。一人一狗窝在沙发上，巴基一边顺着它的毛，一边闭上眼自言自语。  
“Error只是个不知名的小黑客，他怎么能配得上史蒂夫？就算小史蒂薇突然意识到自己喜欢男人，最起码这个人要和他有共同爱好、能并肩作战、充分理解他的倔强，最好还能认识了很久很久差不多一辈子吧……”  
  
巴基突然睁开眼，胸膛起伏几次，从牙缝里挤出一个单词。  
——Fuck.  
他完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据说赫拉克勒斯的故事是官方漫画里有的设定，不过我没有翻到原刊，但是看了看这段真实的神话传说我觉得我磕到了（。）  
> 完结倒计时~


	18. Chapter 18

众所周知，自然规律从不以人的主观意志而转移。  
所以在巴基迫切想要赶回纽约、质问他的好哥们史蒂夫为什么跟陌生人火速坠入爱河的时刻，巴黎下起了十年一遇的雷电暴雨。  
  
他坐在机场的候机区，看向巨大落地窗外的天色。  
近处是鹰嘴豆大小的雨滴在玻璃上炸开，晕开一片水渍。更远的天幕是铅黑色的云团夹杂着白亮的闪电，间歇照亮着机场，让巴基一次次看清玻璃上映出的阴沉自己。  
他不喜欢这样的自己，好像冬兵的影子仍藏于灵魂深处，如影随形。  
  
时间本就不早了，他踩着午夜打车来到机场，行李只有简单的包裹，Lucky提前办好了托运，托自己那张明显不悦的杀人脸，工作人员应该会悉心照看它的。  
可突如其来的暴雨打乱了一切计划。  
他只能蜷缩在硬邦邦的椅子上，听着广播里一遍遍重复的“航班延误”，等待着值机开始或者耐心耗尽。  
  
山姆为他预定的航班从布尔热机场起飞，是巴黎最小的机场。红眼航班本来就少，放眼整个候机区，除了他之外只有十五六个人一起在等雨势停歇。  
巴基翻看手上杂志的第七分钟，战士的直觉让他意识到有所不对。  
先前四散的顾客正从各个方向靠近，神色紧张，手握在腰带附近。  
一个没有完全盖上的行李箱里露出了黑洞洞的枪口，巴基鼻翼微动，闻到了空气里的硝烟味。  
他默不作声地将行李箱往座位底下塞去，那里还装着此次行动收尾工作的资料。巴基脱下夹克，露出振金左臂，沉着脸看向第一个冲上来的喽啰。  
蝎子的尾钩即使在死后也是有毒的，这一点他没忘。  
  
暴雨持续了半个钟头，让整个大厦为之震颤的响雷打过七八次，势头渐歇。巴基站在候机区的边缘，脚边躺着痛苦呻吟的打手们和战斗里横七竖八扯坏的金属座椅。  
他擦了擦嘴角，喉咙里的腥甜让人反胃。  
肋骨断了一根，皮外伤大概十几处，最要命的是有颗子弹擦着眉骨飞了过去，震得他头晕想吐。  
——机械臂的运转有失灵现象，预估是此前受到的损伤干扰到了神经接合，等任务结束后需要找苏睿返修。  
  
巴基瞥了眼满地的狼藉，他讨厌善后工作，而航班仍然显示延误，可以判断这班飞机只是蝎夫人余党为诱出敌人设下的局。  
他拎着行李转身离开机场，沉默地从杂物寄存处找出Lucky，掏出手机给山姆发去一条信息。  
“航班信息是伪造的，机场有埋伏，请求立刻开昆式来布尔热机场，带一支善后小队，不然所有敌人都你负责收拾。”  
  
“我得说，哥们，这次是我的问题，我道歉。”  
山姆从昆式下来，扶着巴基走到停机坪旁边的座位上。  
“我应该再三核实航班情况的，你的伤严重吗？需要的话我可以去找班纳。”  
巴基摇摇头，靠在座椅上垂下眼。  
“没关系，血清已经在修复了，伤不算严重。史蒂夫……和Error回来了吗？”  
“应该没有，B停机坪在电力维修，所有的昆式都要从这儿经停，我们是唯一一架。”  
“噢，我在这里等。”他把行李和Lucky都塞给山姆，“你回去吧。”  
  
巴基强压下嘴里的血腥味，按着大腿侧面的伤口，思绪持续发散。  
他也不知道自己到底在倔强什么，冷静下来想想，自己这种在停机坪堵人的行为简直像场娘兮兮的兴师问罪。  
可他觉得自己值得一个解释。  
就算没有解释，至少也应该做第一个见到Error的人。他可以威胁他对史蒂夫好点，不然就……  
巴基停了半天也没鼓足勇气想下去，只好歪靠在椅子上闭目休息着，等待血清将所有的伤疗愈完毕。  
  
叫醒巴基的是一阵不算温柔的推搡，他烦躁地睁开眼，晃着手的人是他并不想见到的托尼。  
“上帝啊，你要是嫌房间里的床不舒服，大可以让Jarvis替你买张新的，别像个被后妈虐待的灰姑娘一样睡在长椅好吗？”  
巴基偏头看了看天色，太阳已经快落山了，而他搭乘昆式回来时才不过中午。  
“史蒂夫他们呢？”  
“谁？史蒂夫和Error？”托尼的眉毛跳动着，“噢，他们没坐战斗机，买了普通航班的票，落地以后去逛商场了。你知道，纽约的中心地带还是很吸引人的。”  
巴基感到一阵眩晕，而托尼毫不知情地掏出手机，打开推特。  
“老冰棍对于躲避狗仔可没什么经验，瞧，‘美国队长与神秘同性爱人恋情曝光’，都登上全球趋势了。”  
  
托尼离开后，巴基深吸一口气，用振金臂掀翻了一排嵌入地面的座椅。  
  
“我不明白。逛街不是必备环节，智能大厦里什么都有，Jarvis甚至能帮忙把eBay的包裹送到房间门口。”  
史蒂夫拎着三个购物袋，表情困惑。超级战士对尼龙绳搭配昂贵手工纸的包装没什么应对心得，只好小心翼翼地提着还怕自己拉断绳子摔了商品。  
“蠢货，逛街当然不是目的。”  
詹姆斯扶着墨镜，在手机键盘上敲敲打打。  
  
临近午夜，詹姆斯才同意从商业中心回到大厦。走过安保检查后，他冲史蒂夫晃了晃屏幕。  
以二战老兵的知识范畴，史蒂夫只能认出这是推特界面和Captain America相关词条。  
“什么？”  
“操纵舆论，让全美都知道你有个身材火辣的棕发男友。”  
  
这对电脑天才来说一点儿都不难，黑进商厦的摄像头再截几张照片就行了。只要一点点小技巧，在推特上引导舆论简直比打俄罗斯方块还简单。  
史蒂夫皱起眉想说话，而Jarvis的语音留言打断了他。  
“队长，sir让我告诉您，罗杰斯和巴恩斯先生已陆续回到大厦，其中巴恩斯先生在返程机场遇袭，伤势不轻。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫肉眼可见地慌乱起来，“他伤到哪儿了？医生看过了吗？”  
“巴恩斯先生拒绝就医，sir的原话是‘拿公共财产撒气，我看他是撞坏了脑子’，现在他正在自己的房间休息。”  
“上帝啊，我去看看他。”  
史蒂夫把手里的东西塞给詹姆斯，转头就走，詹姆斯伸手把他拽回来，毫无耐心地“啧”了一声。  
“你还想不想尽快从巴基的朋友变成男朋友了？”  
史蒂夫疑惑着点点头。  
“那就别去，听我的。”  
詹姆斯拉着他，向完全相反的方向走去，看准名牌把他推进了原本的房间里。  
“人和弹簧没区别，小史蒂薇。隐藏得越深的情绪越需要狠命下压，只有压到最低点才能有最猛烈的爆发。你现在对他越冷，他对你的渴望就上升的越快。信我，等他忍不住质疑你并打听我的时候，你离成功就只差一步。”  
史蒂夫半信半疑地思考一会儿，等回过神，詹姆斯已经撤掉伪装，换上更英俊的打扮，还特意压低了自己的鸭舌帽。  
“……你去做什么？”  
“你不能去见巴基不代表我不能见罗杰斯，所以——”詹姆斯拉开门，扭头冲他微笑，“我去私会情人。”  
  
他的情人正在屋里看一本科普读物。  
这是唯一能让罗杰斯静下心的消遣，从巴基坦白真相后，他无法否认自己一直在期待另一个巴基到来。  
不过弗瑞那边并没有好消息，他连做了三天的述职报告，今天又探望了巴基，这才刚刚坐下来享受独处时间。  
一阵敲门声打断了罗杰斯的思绪。  
  
“你是……”  
罗杰斯拉开门，面前的男子英俊又陌生。他看见对方挑起唇角，用食指慢慢将帽檐顶起来，露出一张熟悉又格外让他心潮涌动的脸。  
罗杰斯的喉咙滚了滚，攥住门把的手不断收紧。  
“……巴基？”  
“不。”对方摇摇头，只是笑，“为了好区分，你可以叫我詹姆斯。”  
  
有好几秒钟，罗杰斯的思维都是一片空白的。他站在门口像个傻呆呆的实心雕塑，詹姆斯不悦地撇嘴，伸手把他推到房间里。  
门应声落锁，詹姆斯像头勇猛的雄鹿一样扑进罗杰斯的怀里，用牙齿和舌尖撕咬着对方饱满的唇瓣。  
而罗杰斯毫不示弱，捞着他的腰把整个人架在自己身上，詹姆斯的后背抵着冷硬的墙，低头承受着更加凶狠的回吻。  
  
房间里的热度被两个人厮磨出的水声点燃,他们像两只幼兽一样亲了十分钟，罗杰斯才松开詹姆斯，任由对方靠在颈窝急促喘气。  
“真有你的。”詹姆斯低声笑，“虽然什么都不记得，但本能一点儿没丢。”  
“你吻起来很……甜。”  
“噢，谢谢。每一次，每一次你都这么说，相信我，我都听腻了。”  
詹姆斯从他怀里滑下来，揪着他的领口。  
“听着，我现在的身份是史蒂夫的男朋友。他需要……”  
“我明白。”罗杰斯打断了他，“你想用这个伪装身份让巴基吃醋。”  
詹姆斯长长叹息一声，把头靠在他肩膀。  
“史蒂夫要是有你一半聪明就好了。”  
“为什么？我指为什么你愿意帮他们。直觉告诉我，你不是个爱管闲事的家伙。”  
詹姆斯仰头看他，眼底里有太多难懂的情绪。  
“我希望每个世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯都能圆满，仅此而已。”  
  
另一阵敲门声在史蒂夫的房间响起。  
哈，詹姆斯回来得比想象的快。史蒂夫嘀咕着，走过来开门，猝不及防看到的是眉骨贴着胶布的巴基。  
他看上去不怎么好，神色憔悴，绿眼睛里压抑着委屈与怒火。  
  
“呃，嗨？抱歉我回来得太晚，没……没想起去看你。”  
巴基一直都知道史蒂夫的撒谎技巧非常糟糕，就像现在这样，眼神乱瞟，红晕在脖颈和脸颊上招摇。  
他没心思计较这些，只是用手撑在门板上，企图往里张望，但显然史蒂夫的身材让这项计划失败了。  
“我刚醒，看到了网上的一些消息。”巴基只好又转过头，“你和Error……你们的恋情，呃，我认为这不……”  
史蒂夫想起詹姆斯的叮嘱，顿悟到自己现在就处于那个时刻。那个离成功只差一步、而自己必须沉住气，冷面以对的时刻。  
“巴克，太晚了，有什么事可以明天再谈。”史蒂夫控制着语气，尽量让自己听上去毫不在意，“因为……因为Error还在房间里等我睡觉。”  
  
门关上了，巴基站在门口，神情茫然无措。他无意识咬着口腔内侧，直到血腥气再次蔓延开，而这扇门迟迟没再开启时，才转过头慢慢离开。  
门板之内，史蒂夫背靠着墙，心跳飞快，又一揪一揪地泛着疼。  
  
“祈祷詹姆斯的战略别出错。”  
他喃喃自语着，回忆巴基那双错愕的绿眼睛。  
“不然我完蛋了。”


	19. Chapter 19

史蒂夫知道自己在做梦。  
距离巴基出现在他门前又伤心离去已经第三个小时了，他躺在自己的卧室里，毯子盖到腹部，凉爽的夜里虚汗却把睡衣打得湿透。  
他甚至能听见客房里詹姆斯熟睡的呼吸声，可睁开眼，立在自己眼前的仍然是那扇房门。  
史蒂夫抖着手打开，果然，是阴沉着脸的巴基。  
“巴基，对不起，是我说谎了，是我伤了你的心。你听着，我不爱Error，我心里只有你。”  
巴基充耳不闻，举起战术匕首，狠狠捅进他眉心。  
  
没有痛感，他只能体会到无穷尽的后悔包裹住自己。然后眼前的景色像被拉了幕布一样陷入黑暗，再次苏醒过来，他仍然站在房门前。  
重复动作。开门。  
道歉的话卡在嗓子眼，他看见巴基穿了一身雪白的婚纱，振金臂挽在罗杰斯的臂弯里。  
“祝福你和Error，我和罗杰斯要结婚了，这是我们的婚礼请柬。”  
薄薄的纸落在史蒂夫手里，然后一捧火焰从火漆印上爆开，燃尽信封后熊熊吞没了他。  
黑暗再次降临。  
  
第三次。苏醒。开门。  
穿着婚纱的巴基与穿着婚纱的詹姆斯一左一右靠着罗杰斯，递来两张不同颜色的请柬。  
纸质的请柬在手里自动翻折，合体成了一把左轮手枪，枪口不受控地冲着史蒂夫的脸，砰砰砰砰砰砰。  
  
第四次。苏醒。开门。死亡。  
第五次。苏醒。开门。死亡。  
  
第七十次。  
闹钟叫醒了史蒂夫。他傻愣愣地靠在床头，抹去额头和鬓角的汗，像个开始梦游的僵尸一样从床上跳下来，脚步虚浮地走进盥洗室。  
他机械地挤牙膏、刷牙、洗脸、剃须，直到擦干净脸以后，他意识到这不对劲。  
这是巴基和他回到大厦的第一天，而在此之前巴基的水龙头还没有修，按照惯例，他应该来找自己一起洗漱才对。  
可时间过去了这么久，他没有来。  
  
史蒂夫沉默着将东西放好，拖着身心俱疲的身体，态度坚决地摇醒了詹姆斯。  
詹姆斯和巴基有着如出一辙的起床气。那头顺滑的棕发现在乱得个像鸡窝，而和冬兵一样的冰冷的杀人眼神只会让史蒂夫感到更加心碎。  
“你最好是告诉我世界末日提前了。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫语气沉痛，“我的世界末日来了，我昨天冷淡了巴基，他一定不想再理我了。”  
詹姆斯耐着性子听他复述完昨天的事，翻了个白眼。  
“我愿意用罗杰斯的性能力发誓，你不会从此被巴基列入黑名单的。你做的很好，很快就能和巴基过上快乐的性生活了。”  
詹姆斯再次躺倒。  
“但在那之前，别来打扰我睡觉。”  
史蒂夫被刚才一串直白的sex比喻噎红了脸，结结巴巴地说：“可是……弗瑞刚刚来信息让我带你去办公室，他说需要你把来龙去脉解释清楚，不然会把你关押起来。”  
詹姆斯在五秒之后爬了起来，一边穿着衣服一边继续用杀人的语气抱怨着。  
“我恨996工作制，自由职业者受不得这个委屈。”  
  
冗长的解释工作一直持续了整个上午。史蒂夫看似正襟危坐在弗瑞办公室读着文件，其实魂不守舍地满脑子都是巴基。  
他现在是怕，非常害怕。梦里的巴基已经用上百种死法拒绝了他的道歉，并且干脆利落地把他踹出自己的世界。  
那么现实呢？巴基会不会原谅他，詹姆斯的估计是不是过分乐观？  
美国队长价值千金的战略大脑被这些问题绕到了死机，身边詹姆斯对整段“破次元事件”的解释他一句都没听见。  
  
纽约今天太平，这意味着除了正在述职的詹姆斯和史蒂夫，其他人的时间相对空闲。  
同样一夜无眠的巴基正在九楼的酒吧寻找消遣，把伏特加当水喝也遮盖不住他又深了一个色号的黑眼圈。  
酒瓶空了三分之二，他眯起眼，靠战士的直觉扭过头。  
身材曼妙的娜塔莎正靠在另一个吧台上，举起手里的长岛冰茶。  
“噢操，你吓到我了。”  
“我？我不会有Error吓人，你知道的。”  
听着对方意有所指的话，巴基叹了口气。娜塔莎永远有着蛇一样敏锐的超感力，她不该叫“黑寡妇”，应该叫“红腹黑蛇”。  
红发女郎走过来，坐在他旁边的高脚椅上。  
“对于他们的事情，你是怎么想的？”  
  
娜塔莎所知道的远比巴基更多。  
作为电子面具的开发者和第一任使用者，她看得出Error的脸上覆盖着伪装。再联系下沸腾的推特舆论和罗杰斯的反常安静，她猜出了这是怎么回事。  
当然，作为史蒂夫的好朋友，她不介意伸手再推一把。  
  
巴基沉着脸又喝了一杯伏特加。  
“我祝福他们。”  
“哈。看看你那张脸，瞒得过所有人也瞒不过我，别像个孩子一样赌气。”  
“瞒不过你，克格勃最美的夜莺。”巴基扭过头，神情复杂，透亮的绿眼睛里满是懊悔，“说实话，我感觉到愤怒与妒忌。”  
——果然，这家伙根本没意识到这是个局，恋爱令人降智。  
娜塔莎喝了一口长岛冰茶，被基底里的白薄荷酒凉得牙酸。  
“人类原罪而已，这不重要，重要的是你应该知道原因。或许是……你一直占据着史蒂夫最重要的位置，我是指，就像你们坚称的，朋友。但如今，他有了更重要的人，你的风头被抢走了一点儿，所以这很难接受。”  
巴基沉默的时间长了点，长到两个人的酒喝得干干净净，而趴在吧台的lucky无聊地叫了几声。  
“不，不是朋友。”  
娜塔莎停下敲击玻璃杯的手，似笑非笑地转过头，和巴基闪动的眼神撞在一处。  
“所以你觉得我还有机会吗？”  
“为什么不去试试？我相信，幸运一直伴随着你。”娜塔莎摸了摸lucky软乎乎的耳朵，“快到午饭时间了，他们应该会来。”  
刚刚鼓起斗志的巴基又萎靡了下去，挥了挥手。  
“没胃口，我不去了，回房间吃花生酱三明治。”  
  
史蒂夫在吃午饭时仍然魂不守舍，托尼递给他一个抹满了芥末的鸡腿，他竟然没像平时那样侦破，而是毫无反应地咬了一口。  
接着毫无反应地咽了下去。  
托尼的眼神开始惊慌，他选择端着盘子坐到克林特旁边，生怕美国队长把自己的皮掀下来暴露自己是外星卧底。  
  
“巴基不来吃饭吗？他回来以后好像都没有正经吃过东西。”  
旺达切着盘里的牛排，疑惑地问。这个名字惊醒了史蒂夫，他终于意识到自己吃了什么，呛咳起来并喝了一大杯水。  
“他还在房间里休息。”班纳回答，“作为医生，我认为他这样不太好。”  
“我去看他。”  
史蒂夫立刻站起来，又被Error拉回来坐好。对方还戴着伪装面具，在班纳他们眼里只是个长相俊俏的陌生人。  
“巴基是你的好朋友，我知道。而我作为你的男朋友，应该陪同你一起去。等我享用完这块鳕鱼好吗，亲爱的？”  
托尼倒吸了一口凉气，揉了揉酸疼的右脸。  
  
詹姆斯自然有他的道理，史蒂夫再着急也只能点头，沉默地扮演着好男友角色。直到对方优雅地擦擦唇角，两人才离开了餐厅。  
罗杰斯在几分钟后也跟了出来，离他们的距离不远不近。心乱如麻的史蒂夫没有发现，而詹姆斯不用回头也知道是谁，调皮地在背后跟他比了个心。  
  
而所有暗潮的交汇处——巴基，他很开心自己拉开门见到了史蒂夫，但猝不及防的是视线里挤进来另一张英俊陌生的脸。  
他的手正黏糊糊又腻歪歪地挎在史蒂夫腰侧。  
机械臂的一阵校准声尴尬地响起——那意味着他想揍人。巴基咳嗽了一声，将他俩让进小客厅，尽力扮演好一位主人，为他们倒了水。  
  
“我听说你没什么胃口。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地开口，“是不是伤、伤还没好？”  
巴基咬着唇，自己的话却被Error抢先。  
“我觉得巴恩斯先生看起来不错。毕竟……”  
顶着史蒂夫的惊慌眼神，詹姆斯摘下了面具。  
“毕竟那张帅气的脸和我完全一样。我认为……这也是我能赢得史蒂夫的关键所在。他偏爱的脸，加上足够火辣的心与几个热吻，俘获这个世界的美国队长真的太简单了。”  
  
巴基眉头紧皱，两手暗自握拳。  
他怀疑过Error的身份，但对方就是另一个詹姆斯·巴恩斯的事实让他无法难以接受。  
——尤其，对方的用词听起来别有深意，他怀疑这家伙对史蒂夫图谋不轨。  
  
詹姆斯看着对方怒火中烧的脸，慢悠悠地继续说。  
“我知道你不喜欢我，没关系，史蒂夫喜欢我就够了。”  
然后，他伸手扯过史蒂夫的领子，企图在巴基面前重现一个热吻。  
史蒂夫被急转直下的剧情惊呆了，忘记了挣脱，只能看着詹姆斯的脸像慢动作一样一点点靠近。  
三、二、一……  
唇瓣相碰的瞬间，一股大力掀开了詹姆斯，取而代之的是另一双触感相似、却甜蜜出上百倍的唇。  
——那属于巴基。  
史蒂夫在0.01毫秒间反应了过来，然后做下了24小时里第二个正确无比的决定。  
  
他就势一压，并且伸了舌头。


	20. 完结

脑子是乱的，世界是静的，史蒂夫是甜的。  
  
巴基打赌自己尝到了柳橙汽水的味道，那是酸涩之余一捧一捧爆出来的甜蜜，被略高于人体的温度烘成绵长的果汁气息。  
对方很努力地在保持步调，甚至企图调动起他，打算以一己之力将整个房子点燃。  
巴基隐约听到了鼓掌声，稀稀拉拉，来自房间之外，仿佛观众们在为一出喜剧而欢呼。  
  
他终于清醒了，一把推开史蒂夫并用超级战士的速度跳下沙发，棉质的袖口在嘴唇上擦来擦去试图掩盖痕迹。  
“这是个误会，”巴基听见自己竭力保持平静的声音，“Error……不，詹姆斯，我……”  
“噢，亲爱的，你没什么对不起我的。”  
詹姆斯的声音从门口传来，那人狡黠地微笑着，拉开门伸手将罗杰斯拽了进来。  
罗杰斯的脸上还显得很迷茫，但他面对着詹姆斯只会温柔地笑，双手顺势放在詹姆斯腰间，任由他像对待一块毛绒软垫似的靠进自己怀里。  
“这个才是我的。”  
詹姆斯冲巴基眨眼。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯与史蒂夫·罗杰斯……虽然在这个世界上有着不太奇妙的颠倒相逢，可命运的牵引力总是孜孜不倦地运转，所以，很高兴看到你诚实面对自己的心。”  
  
巴基眨眼，瞧瞧詹姆斯他们，又僵硬地转着脖子看向坐在自己身边，眼睛发亮又耳朵红红的史蒂夫。  
——耶稣基督啊，自己被摆了一道！  
他的内心疯狂咆哮着，愠怒与尴尬让能说会道的舌头打结，巴基小幅度在沙发上面蹭着后退，企图逃离现场，而开窍后能力突飞猛进的史蒂夫一把攥住了他的手。  
“巴基。”  
他用那种无法被拒绝的温柔语气呼唤着，手指不老穿过巴基的指缝，形成了一个十指相扣的姿势。两人的掌心虚虚地贴在一起，热度源源不断地扩散到脸颊。  
“很抱歉，非常、非常抱歉。我爱的是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，是那个从小与我形影不离，并肩走过无数战斗的你。我和詹姆斯的情侣身份是假的，可我对你的心意是真的。”  
巴基看着史蒂夫。不，他看着自己面前这颗英俊的红色番茄。  
“番茄”不擅长说甜言蜜语，他七十年前就知道，可谁能拒绝那么一双诚恳柔和，写满笑意的蓝眼睛？  
——虽然不愿承认，但那双饱满的唇说出的“I love you”就够自己为他冲锋陷阵，死而无憾了。  
  
“你……什么时候发现的？”  
面对巴基的疑问，史蒂夫垂下眼睛，用指腹摩擦着他的指根。  
“很久很久以前，你在巷子里救了一个热衷逞强的小男孩。从那一刻起，他的世界都被你照亮了。就像……上帝说要有光，于是你出现在我身旁。”  
史蒂夫看向巴基的眼睛，明媚的春意像无意滚落在眼底，熬过隆冬一场又一场的冰封，终于在此刻生根发芽。  
“其实……你知道斯塔克大厦报修故障有多简单？只要跟贾维斯说一句就行了，可我为什么天天早上来找你借盥洗室？”  
巴基顿了顿，神情有些不好意思。  
“只是找个理由而已，我想。在每一天的开始，我都那么迫不及待地想见你。”  
  
门口偷听的复联众人终于忍不住了。  
一边是正牌队长和巴基的甜言蜜语，另一边是若无旁人在拥吻的异世界复制体，简直是耳朵与眼睛的双重折磨。  
托尼戴好领口上别着的墨镜：“恶俗的换妻play，我看够了。”  
善解人意的班纳礼貌地打断了詹姆斯和罗杰斯，以介绍跨次元机器为由带领众人撤退。  
  
世界终于又安静了。  
史蒂夫迟钝地分析完巴基的话，大脑陷入甜蜜的宕机。嘴巴里只能蹦出一个单音节的词，脸红得像翻了哮喘。  
“面对我的坦白，你只想说一个‘噢’？”  
“我也爱你。”  
“我没说我爱你……算了，行吧，我接受。”  
“我们接下来……表白以后，应该做点什么？”  
巴基舔了舔唇。  
“牵手、拥抱、亲吻……然后在卧室里那张kingsize的床上把彼此搞得乱七八糟。”  
“我喜欢那部分。”  
“哪个？”  
史蒂夫的喉结滚动着，眼神火热，  
“乱七八糟的部分。”  
“噢，小史蒂薇学坏了……”  
巴基眯着眼睛，用空出来的机械手顺着史蒂夫的发丝往后梳。  
“可我还是个伤员。所以，没门。”  
“噢不！你是不是报复我说Error在等我睡觉？”  
“变聪明了？看来我还得谢谢詹姆斯。”  
  
史蒂夫懊恼地拉长音，他就知道一定有惩罚在等着自己。  
不过看看半躺在沙发上，笑容张扬的那个巴基，他觉得没什么是不值得的。  
“好吧，但我想我总能占些便宜——”  
史蒂夫一头扎进巴基怀里，双手圈着他的腰侧，一头金发蹭得乱糟糟的，像只撒娇失败的巨型金毛。  
而始终趴在脚边的lucky见状也扑了上来，企图在两人的缝隙间塞进自己。而伟大的美国队长识破了它的阴谋，无情地用毯子将小金毛裹了起来，挪到沙发另一头。  
  
巴基扯了扯嘴角。  
“……你在和一只狗吃醋，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫毫无悔意，甚至将巴基圈得更紧了些。  
“金灿灿又毛茸茸的，有我一个就够了。不管是罗杰斯还是小金毛，他们的爱意都没有我多。”  
  
巴基听着史蒂夫傻乎乎的话，又摸了摸自己嘴角傻乎乎的笑，在心里摇摇头。  
——该死的，恋爱真是使人降智。  
  
十天后。  
所有的复联英雄齐聚在大厦东侧的草坪，传送装置静静立在人群中央。这是托尼和班纳在量子穿越装置上进行改装的“次元跨越隧道”，经过多次调试，反向破解了原世界的坐标。  
“也就是说这对野鸳鸯终于能回家了，可喜可贺。”  
山姆面无表情，面对着眼前的两个队长和两个巴基。  
“你们两对每天晚上就比着谁声音更大是吗？看看我的黑眼圈和我憔悴的面色，尼克·弗瑞应该给我算工伤。”  
两对情侣默契地忽略了他。  
  
巴基走上前，拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀。  
“嘿哥们，我还有几个问题。”  
“当然，乐意为你解惑。”  
“那本书……”巴基现在提起来有些哭笑不得，“你们的原世界，作者究竟是谁？”  
詹姆斯哈哈笑着，凑近巴基的耳朵。  
“我打赌你想不到，真正的幕后主使就是神盾局。”  
巴基的表情出现了一丝裂痕。  
“是尼克授意寇森写的，起初只是想借助网络小说里完成机密的情报交换，结果意外地受欢迎，谁会跟资金过不去呢？于是神盾局悄悄开启了‘上载计划’，另聘写手来编写故事。”  
  
前苏联第一狙击手已经原地化为了冰雕，詹姆斯还在滔滔不绝地解释着。  
“史蒂夫与巴基的故事由寇森主导，合作写手是热浴盆时光机公司的塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦。寇森负责提供资料，写手负责添油加醋，二次创作，然后，砰——”  
詹姆斯同情地揽了一下巴基的肩。  
“想开点。其实除了你们的故事，神盾局还另外杜撰过索尔和洛基、斯塔克和斯特兰奇、克林特和娜塔莎什么的，反正除了山姆，大家都被瞎配了个遍。怎么样，有没有好受点？”  
巴基沉默着，并没有感觉到安慰。  
  
“……可是那个书名，上帝啊，你既不纯情也没有铁臂。”  
詹姆斯“啧”了一声。  
“总是越直白火辣越吸引人的。不过铁臂嘛，倒也没说错。”  
他把左手按在锁骨上，平着向外一划。比振金更加轻薄的神秘金属像蛇的鳞片一样扩散生长，片刻间就覆盖了整条左臂。  
“酷。”  
巴基称赞着，伸手去碰了碰，眼神里带着羡慕。  
詹姆斯当然懂得他的情绪，伸手和他碰了碰拳头。  
“那我们走啦，这个设备也一起拿走了，不属于这个世界的东西可能会造成扭曲的虫洞。对了，那本书，第一时间把它锁在最安全的保险柜里。”  
  
詹姆斯和罗杰斯并肩站上机器，朝大家挥了挥手。随着托尼的操作，彩色的光芒从机器的底座一层层上涌蔓延，两个高大的身影像扭曲的万花筒一样，闪了几次，逐渐消失在空气里。  
最后消失的是他们紧握的手，随即一切噪音停止，一本《火辣白星与纯情铁臂》掉落下来。  
史蒂夫走上前，将书拿起来，回身冲巴基微笑。  
  
人潮散去，他握住巴基的手。  
“一起去锁上这本书？”  
“当然。”巴基磨了磨牙，“顺便辞个职，神盾局真是个黑心组织。”  
  
[推特用户 Brooklyn's Handsome Boy]  
妈的，我要换工作，什么破单位会因为太穷而杜撰下属之间的烂俗小说啊！  
留言：来自[Nick Fury]  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你号没了。  
  
巴基翘着腿，无所谓地耸耸肩。  
他转过头，大大咧咧搬进自己房间的史蒂夫正靠在飘窗上翻看手里的kindle，他穿着天蓝色的居家服，看上去柔和又温暖。  
——嘁，号没了而已，但现在史蒂夫是我的了。  
  
“在看什么？这么专注。”  
史蒂夫抬眼看着靠过来的巴基，眉心微微皱起。  
“从弗瑞那里拷贝来的小说副本。我很在意，詹姆斯和你是如此不同……我想知道他们遭遇过什么。”  
“他比我幸运，保全了胳膊，而罗杰斯也好好地陪着他，他们，呃，如胶似漆。”  
“不，巴克。他们的故事远没有那么轻松简单。”  
巴基勾起唇角，凑上来轻轻吻着史蒂夫的眉心。  
“别担心，史蒂夫和巴基总会竭尽全力奔向彼此。每个世界都是如此，我从不怀疑。”  
  
THE END


End file.
